


Bloodlines and Luna Nights

by princesslexi763



Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Mark Fishbach (RPF), Markiplier (RPF), Sean McLoughlin (RPF), Video Blogger (RPF)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 47,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexi763/pseuds/princesslexi763
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lycan Pack in Northern California's rogue forests have had a long history of peace. Until the Battle happens and the Bloodlines are formed: a rival pack that is threatening dominance. After a tough history of violence and aggression, Mark becomes the Alpha of Bloodlines. Sean takes his own position as an Omega in the smaller offset of Lycan called Luna. Up until their encounter, Sean sees Mark as demonic and a monster in disguise. But once they meet, he sees that Mark's not everything he's sees.<br/>The crossover of the Lycan and Bloodline Packs is a story to be held.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! if you're here from Off-Grid, thanks for staying, and if you're new, welcome! I got a prompt on tumblr from an anonymous source (I wish you weren't hidden so i could thank you but here is me thanking you wonderful anon!), that said to do an Alpha/Omega story where Jack can come in heat and get pregnant. Well, I didn't know where the hell to go with it because it's so far away from anything I'd ever written but it sounded really interesting! I started to read a lot of similar stories on here and fell in the love with the idea and picked it up! So...realize that this is kind of out of my comfort zone and may be awkward at first but I'm still reading these types of stories and getting a better feel. So, without further adieu, here is my new fanfiction!

The Lycan Pack is the biggest pack in the United States. It consists of multiple little alliances that are spread throughout. Their sole purpose is to maintain the peace between the packs and keep the Non-Aggression Pact in tact. Over the years, there has been a war brewing as the new and upcoming Bloodlines Pack is beginning to rise. They're beginning to take over the forest and spread their members as spies around Lycan territories.

Long before the Bloodlines began, there was a battle, the Battle of Northern Mount where the Alpha of Lycan fought a coup de ’tat that was happening: he was being overthrown because of his too aggressive tendencies. Upon the Battle, many Lycan’s turned on each other. Blood was shed over periods of years. The Alpha was over thrown by the new one and the original ran off, forming his own group: The Bloodlines. They’re ultimately stronger, faster, and well suited for whatever was thrown at them but they lacked authority. They hated being told what to do. 

For James, the Alpha of the Luna Tribe, an offset of Lycan situated in the rogue woods of Northern California, he was not happy with the Bloodlines. He didn't like their espionage, their actions. And he'd be damned if they tried to overthrow them.

As for the Omega, myself, Sean, I grew to never like the Bloodlines either. I didn't appreciate what they did, how they would try and overthrow the oldest pack. I also didn't appreciate their Alpha, Mark. He was a demonic subject to say the least. He had no sense of judgement when it came to right and wrong and he was truly a sight to be seen.

James and I walked through the forest, shoulder to shoulder, scouring for any trace of Bloodlines on our land. We owned a small reserved camp in the secluded forest where Luna lived. It was where we stayed during the week, where we held their meetings, and where we welcomed new members. It was called Camp Luna-Sun—it was James’ mate Jessie’s idea to name it this; and whatever she wanted, she got.

“Do you see anything?” James asked as he shut his flashlight off and proceeded to walk normally.

“Nah, no sign of then anywhere.” I replied back, doing the same.

Our camp was in view, a set of five cabins, all around the beautiful Lake Moore. James and Jessie owned the first cabin, the biggest, and lived there permanently with their three children. I lived in the second one, the second biggest, where I lived alone, the only one out of the pack that wasn't mated.

I hated that, as the Omega, I wasn't mated to anyone and haven’t even been able to find a mate that will truthfully want to mate me. I’ve tried, hard, and Lord knows that I’ve found a few that I thought were my mates and turned out not to be, but I craved it.

I purposely stopped taking my heat pills a little over a year ago to attract a willing mate, but to no avail. James even tried himself to set myself up but nothing worked.

That meant that my mate was still out there somewhere and that I just didn't meet the right one.

My libido was going to explode until I found them.

We walked square up to the camp where a campfire was being held by the wives and husbands of the group. Jessie was busy bossing around the others as she prepared the meal over the flame. I laughed at her antics and James just smiled with satisfaction.

“Did you find anything?” Jessie asked over the crackling of the fire, “we heard some howling to the south just across the lake and didn't know if that were you guys.”    

That was in fact us. James and I had taken a moment to change into our Wolves and run for a moment, letting the night take over our bodies. We wrestled in the mud, chased after each other, and did what wolves normally did.

James and I have been friends since we were able to walk. We were born of the same pack, grew up in the same pack, and when old enough, made our own pack. James, being nearly a foot taller and eighty pounds heavier with muscle, was a no-brainer to become Alpha. I, knowing I was destined to be an Omega, was happy to comply with my position.

We graduated high school, and with the help of our parents, bought this camp to situate our new pack. After a few recruitment camps and some other nonsense, the pack grew in size and is now the quaint little pack that we know today. It's been nearly six years since this all began.

Which, bringing up the idea of a mate again, made myself very unsteady.

“Come on, Sean,” Janes said motioning for me to follow him to the fire and food, “let's eat!”

I shook his head and put my hand up, “Not tonight, James. I'm tired and heading to the cabin. I'll see you all in the morning.”

I waved my goodbyes to the group and headed towards my cabin, where I lived...all alone. I got reminded of this every time I entered the lonely wooden shelter.      

Pushing my screen door open, I headed inside and sat on the couch, feeling sadness wash over myself again at the sight of seeing all of the happy mates. I just wanted a mate. How hard is that to comply to?

Getting up from sitting, I walked over to the small refrigerator that was situated in my kitchen. I opened it up and pulled out a bowl of the leftover Pizza I had brought home the night before after going out with, a once again, failed mate attempt. Taking a bite out of the cold slice, I heard the screaming coming from just outside.

Dropping whatever I had onto the counter, I ran outside. Feeling my body already begun to change into its other form, I began to tear my clothes off. Feeling the hair prick through my flesh, the cracking of bones, and the blood tricking in my mouth and my fangs came out, I stood my ground as the only pure white wolf that's been know.

Looking around, smelling, I saw James and the rest trying fend off a pack of wolves. No fighting was happening, only snarling and teeth showing, I moved up to stand next to James in the front. My eyes made direct contact with a pair of black eyes that bore into my mind. I’d never forget them as long as I shall live. I recognized them from my own encounters before.

It was Mark. These were the Bloodlines.

“ _Don't do anything to them.” Rang James voice in my head._

_“Wasn't planning on it.”_

_“They're only here to as a show.”_

_“Don't be so sure of that, Sean.”_

I looked up, searching around for the rogue in my head. Who said that? Who could get in my head like that that wasn't of the same pack?

Finally, coming to meet the same pair of eyes as before, I knew who said it. Mark’s wolf had his lips curled in a snarl and his teeth showing. His wolf, a dark black, was standing its ground.

Mark made the first move, tackling James to ground. I took a step back, never having felt this nervous in a battle before. James fought, biting at him with all he had. But Mark bit back, taking James fur in his teeth and tearing. Upon hearing James shriek of pain, I leapt forward and sunk my teeth in the back of Mark, only to have the rest of the Bloodlines begin their descent upon the rest of Luna.

It was only a matter of time before significant blood would be shed and potentially a life lost.

I felt the powerful jaws of a rogue sink into my skin and let go of Mark. I flew backwards onto my back and was taken aback by the powerful action. These wolves were too powerful, we couldn't take them.

Telling James that through his head, James stood up and stood his ground but to no avail as the fighting became worse.

I, feeling the hot liquid running down my back, couldn't move. Whatever they had bit me with was making me stiff.

Silver. They had used some type of silver.

I fought the urges, wanting to get up and fight but I couldn't. I silently slipped into a fast dream state. Feeling the blackness overwhelm his body.

_I was in a forest, not like my own. I could feel the breeze on my fur as it ruffled it. I howled, my wolf happy with the setting. I was always content in places like these. I turned my head and was met by a pure black wolf with black eyes, much like the one I had just made eye contact with. He was lying next to me, his face looking up at mine. I blinked my eyes and when I opened them, it was Mark laying there. He looked peaceful as he looked up at me._

I snapped awake in a cold sweat, jolting upright in my bed, surrounded by Jessie, James, and the rest of pack. I felt down and felt the bandages around my abdomen. I pat myself down, unsure of what to think.

“What happened?” I asked looking around.

“Silver poisoning. We have reason to believe that a select few of the wolves have injected silver particles in their saliva so it does more damage when they bite others.”

“But wouldn’t that hurt them as well?” I asked skeptical, still looking around.

“Not if they’ve become immune to it. We don’t know what kind of fucked up things go on over at their base.”

I felt himself become light headed and laid back, resting my head on the pillow again, feeling the coolness from the sweat that had been there.

“You had to sweat out the poisoning.” James continued, “It’s the only way. We brought a medic in and that’s what he told us. So we purposely put heaters and hot wraps around you in hopes that you’d sweat it out faster.”

“Did anyone else get poisoned?” I asked.

“I had a small bit of it in my system and Nick had some in his but nothing that wouldn’t have been able to be treated with a simple pill. Yours was much worse.”

“How long have I been in this?”

“We had to put you in an induced coma so about a week. Don’t worry, the Bloodlines haven’t been around. I saw Mark lurking around your cabin but that damn Alpha can’t mind his own business anyway. He’s probably admiring his dirty work. You did a number on him though. You tore so deep that even when he changed back, he had to have stitches. That doesn’t happen often.”

“Yeah, none of this happens often.” I replied, feeling the exhaustion overwhelm myself again.

Jessie took my hand in hers and smiled, “The kids made you something for when you get better, would you like it?”

I looked over at her and didn’t say anything. I didn’t really know what to say so I just waited. Soon enough, the three girls came running in. They honestly were the cutest set of girls I’ve ever laid eyes on. They were triplets and were born about a year after the pack was formed: James found Jessie fast on and I couldn’t help but be jealous. Not to mention, the girls’ names were adorable: Jasmine, Jayden, and June. They really kept to the ‘J’ tradition but it made it cute. Too bad those poor girls will have to go through the change when they hit puberty. It’s the hardest thing to ever go through.

Hi, girls!” I said as they all climbed on me. It’s a good thing they’re all small and cute.

“Hi, Uncle Sean.” Jasmine said, her blonde hair in pig tails, “We made you this!”

She pulled a stuffed Wolf that was as white as day from behind her back.

Taking it from her hand, I smiled, “Thanks so much, Jaz.”

As Jessie made them climb back off, they hugged me and told me to get better. I smiled, loving the feeling of them being so caring for me. They really did so much for me.

            Slowly, the other pack members left and James and I were left sitting in the room. James put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes, “They’re getting too close, Sean. Way too close.”

            I shrugged my shoulders, “They’re doing what they know best. They’re fighters, blood thirsty fighters. They only care about ruling over their kingdom instead of the well-being of others.”

            “No, Sean, it’s not that.” He said sighing, “Jessie and the girls, they’re getting too close! I cannot afford for them to get hurt. I can’t let them get hurt.”

            “I wouldn’t know the feeling.” I scoffed, folding my arms over my chest.

            “Sean, don’t beat yourself up over the fact that you haven’t found a mate yet.” He put his hand out and touched my arm, “Also, start taking your Heat Pill’s again, okay? Your scent will not help anything around here. Your desperation for a mate can hold off.”

            “Oh my god, James, you don’t get it!” I said angrily, we get in this fight a lot actually, “I’m one the few Omegas to being to carry a child and successfully have a heat. I’m virtually a hormonal woman that wants a man because they know their biological clock is ticking. Mine’s been ticking since I was sixteen. The longer I wait, the harder it is for anything to happen.”

            “You’re twenty four, Sean. You’ve got plenty of time.”

            I sighed, letting my head fall back on the pillow, “I want to sleep.”

            “Fine,” he said getting up, “I’ll leave you alone for right now.”

            As he walked towards the door and opened it up, he turned back around and said, “Remember what I said and heed my advice, start taking your pills again.”

            Rolling my eyes, I felt my exhausted limbs go back into a numb feeling as I fell asleep once again.

***

            By the next week, I was up and feeling great. I had a small ache in my back where the bite was but I virtually felt amazing other than that.

            Standing outside on my porch, a cup of coffee in my hand, the cool summer breeze wafting over the air, I realized how much I loved this place. The forest was my home.

            I own an apartment about a half an hour away from here where I stay on the weekends and today was my day to venture back there. We took the weekends as a time to enjoy ourselves and steer clear of pack duties for a few days. It was like a Sunday for church goers.

            Turning on my heels, I headed back inside, feeling the wind against my back. I had my bag ready to go but it was just a matter of getting to actually go. No longer had I stepped inside, I heard the door behind me creak open again. James was standing in the doorway, he was in a summer tee and a pair of cargo shorts, “Nick did some research and found out where the Bloodlines base is.” He walked over to me and pulled out a map from his pocket. Smoothing it down on the table, he pointed at a red X marked in a secluded area, “They’re stationed about twenty miles north of here. It’s why they’re able to get here so easily.”

            “So what are we going to do?” I asked setting down my coffee, “I mean, it’s not like we’re going to go and attack them.”

            He stood up straighter and pointed at me, “No, but…we’ll need to look into this. If they’re this close to us, then this can become a problem.”

            “Well, I’m about to head home so we can figure all this out on Monday.” I said walking over to my bags and picking them up, “I have plans tonight.”

            “Plans…?”

            I nodded my head, hoping my lie saw through, “Yes, plans.” I said with a smile, “I’ve got a date.”

            James stood up straighter, “Sean…”

            “I’m not going to sleep with him.” I said with a smirk, “I’m back on the pill, I’d have no reason to. Now, I need to get going, I’ll call you later, and tell the girls Uncle Sean says bye.”

            James laughed at my fast antics and I bustled out of my cabin.

            This was the perfect time to high tail it home.

***

            I pulled into my small driveway about an hour later, the traffic here being absolutely horrendous. I parked my car and gathered my thoughts before getting out.

            My apartment was half of a house, I got the upstairs and my neighbor got the downstairs. I have no complaints with them and they have no complaints with me. It probably also helps that I’m only here two or so days out of the week. It used to be more until my cabin became more of a home. I barely see the neighbors now that I think about it, I just know they’re a newly married couple.

            Oh—would you look at that, _another_ happy couple to make Sean feel oh so lonelier.

            I walked up the stairway to my apartment and took my key out of my pocket to unlock the door. Opening the heavy block of wood, I pushed into the room and felt the small space instantly grab me.

            It was a very small apartment. It had one bedroom and a bathroom plus a living room with a small connected kitchen. But it does its job for all that I use it for. Some may say I’m an idiot for paying rent on this when I have my cabin and I’d honestly say that’d I’d agree with you. Other than the fact that this is where I bring my dates—not the cabin. Most dates don’t know that I’m a Lycan.

            I threw my bag on the floor and took a seat on my couch. Turning on my TV, I flipped through the channels until I settled on an episode of the show Sharktanktm, and found myself falling asleep to the comforting cushions of my couch.

            When I had awoken later on, I decided that even though I lied to James about having a date, I could still go out to the bar and have a few drinks and mingle with people. Getting up from my couch and slipping out of my door, I walked down from my apartment and headed onto the sidewalk, walking the half mile to the local bar that I always hang out at.

            The air was feeling cooler tonight for some reason. There was also a tension in the air that made it seemingly hard to breathe it in. I couldn’t sense the reasons why. As I got closer to the bar, and could see the men standing outside smoking cigarettes, I got a whiff of a peculiar scent that I’d never picked up before. It was enticing. Insatiable. Desirable. I had to find out where this scent was coming from. I needed to find its source.

            As I walked inside the bar, the scent hit me full force and I was nearly winded. How could something smell so irresistible? I sniffed around, locating the scent.

            When my eyes came upon him.

            Sitting at the bar, a group of guys around him and a beer in his hand, was none other than Mark Fishbach, the Alpha of Bloodlines.

            But there was no way that scent was emancipating itself from him! He’s demonic, a monster, aggressive, and just…horrible. He bit James, brought his pack to attack us, and is probably laced with Silver in some weird immunity boost.

            He was a cruel person.

            But that scent was definitely coming from him. I could tell.

            As I got closer to him, not being able to control my legs, I found myself sitting on the stool directly next to his as I got intoxicated from the fumes. I took a deep breath and shuddered at how arousing that scent was to me.

            What could this mean?

            He turned in his stool, his body now facing the bar, and the guys around his dispersing to crowded area. He put his hand up to signal he wanted another beer and was gladly given so, “What’s Mr. Omega doing here?”

            I nearly jumped out of my skin. He couldn’t be talking to me. This was against everything I’d ever known. He was a Bloodline, not someone we converse with. But, yet again, I was the one who sat directly next to him at a nearly empty bar.  

            “Huh?” I asked.

            “You’re not out, I don’t know, snooping around for us.” He said with a laugh, taking a swig of his beer, “Here, let me buy you one.” He waved his hand up and another beer was given to him. He pushed it to me and put my hand around the neck of the bottle. I’m not normally a beer drinker but if he’s paying, I don’t mind.

            “Well, after the attack you--”

            “Pssht, the attack.” Mark said with a laugh, “The fucking attack. We didn’t even mean any harm. We even came to the cabins in our human form and James was the one who instigated us. A fight is a fight but damn, that guy needs to get some manners.”

            “He was protecting his kids.” I said more aggressively than I wanted to.

            “I’m not saying that he didn’t have a reason to stand his ground, I’m just saying that he never even asked us what we wanted. Maybe we only wanted some firewood or maybe a little time to chat and discuss some…things.”

            I turned and looked at him. The top of his hair was a bright red and the sides a black. He wore glasses that covered his brown eyes and while looking down, I noticed he was wearing a red flannel and a pair of skinny jeans.

            “You’re a Bloodline and we’re Lycan’s. You have no reason to even talk to us.”

            “You’re talking to me right now aren’t you?” he asked with a smirk, “Wonder what your daddy would think of that.”

            Hearing him say that hit really close. My father was killed by a Bloodline two years ago during a random rogue attack just outside of Lycan’s base in Illinois. He was a retreat with some other pack Alpha’s when he was ransacked. He never stood a chance against the fresh breeds. Going to his memoriam was the hardest thing to have done because he was so well-respected by everyone. I mean, he and I didn’t have too much of a relationship. And I really don’t blame him. When I was sixteen, and I was able to fully turn, I began to get moments of severe heat and burning fevers followed by a strange wetness that would be between my thighs and it was then that we realized that I could have a heat. I’m the only one in my family but it’s very familiar in the Lycan pack. We went to the medic and he put me on Heat Pills, or really Birth Control, that I take every day that makes it so I cannot get a heat and become pregnant. My father degraded me slightly after these findings but I’ve learned to live with it and so did he.

            “My father is none of your business.” I said harshly.

            Suddenly, I was overwhelmed by that strong scent again and I instinctively leaned forward and sniffed his shirt, finding that that was where the smell was definitely coming from, “How are you doing that?” I asked.

            “Doing what?” he said honestly confused.

            “That scent. What is that?”

            “I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about.”

            The longer I smelled him, the deeper the scent got. I put my hand on his arm, a move I would never do but had no control over doing, and pushed my face into his neck, breathing in the strong scent. As I breathed in again, I sensed it, it was his mating gland. He wasn’t mated either…

            “It’s your mating gland.” I said pulling back, releasing the trance.

            He rubbed his neck and blushed, “Yeah, I’m kind of looking for a mate.”

            Smiling slightly at how soft he looked right now, I said, “Me too.”

            I turned back on the my stool and faced the bar again, downing some more of my beer, Mark said to me, “So…is it bad that I can smell a strong scent coming from you too.”

            We turned to face each other instinctively.

            In these short few moments, my mind was brainwashed by his scent and I was manipulated. He wasn’t a horrible person after all. Really, he was insanely attractive to me now. Deep voice, perfect features, and a body that I could see through his clothes.

            That’s when it all began.

            Drunken steps led us both to the bathroom where it was empty. We locked the door behind us, feeling tipsy at the feelings of our mating glands protruding into the air and the drinks we had just consumed.

            He lifted me effortlessly onto the vanity of sinks. I could feel my arousal threatening to break through my zipper.

            He crashed his lips to mine and our kisses were anything but passionate. They were sloppy, more teeth and biting than kisses, but we were so built up that we couldn’t do much else. I suddenly felt his hands on the zipper of my jeans and I lifted my body up, allowing for him to take my pants off in full.

            In the heat of the moment, I felt it, that wetness that came only when I was going to be in a heat. Accept, I was taking my pill, this couldn’t be but it was.

            As Mark pulled his lips away from mine, I looked down in time to see him undo his own jeans, his hard erection popping out of its confines. I scooted back and allowed for better access on everything.

            He pressed a finger to me, slowly pushing it in. Moaning in pleasure and built up feelings, I instantly wanted more, “More…please!”

            He put another finger in and started moving them back and forth. At first, it was just fingering but soon, he curled his fingers and found my spot. I nearly jumped from the counter at the pleasure.

            “Okay, okay, fuck me, now!” I said hungrily grabbing his shirt to pull closer to me.

            “But I only—“

            “It’ll be okay, I’m no virgin.”

            He nodded his head and took his cock in his hand, lining it up with me. But I tensed up, “Stop!” I said suddenly, putting my hand on his stomach to stop him, “I’m in heat, you need to use a condom.”

            “I don’t think I have one.” He said suddenly, “I never expected to get laid.”

            “Shit!” I cursed, fishing in my pockets to see if I had one. I pulled out my wallet and opened it, relieved to see a small silver foil sticking out.

            “Here!” I threw it at him.

            He ripped it open with his teeth and quickly rolled it on. The wetness from my heat took away the need for lube so he lined his arousal up and started to push in.

            He was much bigger than I’d ever had. He was beyond anything that I’d ever felt—and he had that Alpha knot that would swell when he climaxed. I’d never been with a guy who had that.

            His thrusting was fast and it was clear he was just trying to get off. That was okay though because I was already so aroused that I came within a few moments. Not soon after, his thrusting became erratic and felt the knot swell, “This may hurt.” He said as he shoved in me one final time and came with a loud moan on his lips.

            I pulled him down to me, feeling the weight of his body as he was stuck inside of me momentarily. He pulled back slightly but it made a terrible ache in my gut and I gasped, “You can’t pull out yet…”

            “I can see that.” He said looking down at me, “I’ve never had it swell like that before.”

            “But isn’t it the Alpha’s knot?” I asked puzzlingly, feeling his knot beginning to diminish, “Doesn’t it do it every time?”

            He shook his head, “Clearly not.” He took a deep breath and sat back up straight, giving a tug and feeling his penis be pulled from me. The instant emptiness that came from his absence made me ache.

            We quickly cleaned ourselves up and got dressed. It was silent between us and I felt the tension as it rose. Mark walked out of the bathroom first and I stayed back, looking in the mirror.

            My skin was flushed and my body ached. I’d never had a heat come on when I was aroused and I didn’t know if that was something new or if it’s because I stopped taking my pills for a while. Either way, I felt different. Odd. I couldn’t even describe it.

            I walked out of the bathroom and into the crowded bar. Many people were busy mingling amongst themselves and when I looked around, Mark was nowhere to be seen. I felt his absence deep inside my bones.

            Walking dejected from the bar, I headed back to my apartment. The moonlight was bright tonight, it was almost a full moon actually. In a few days, it’ll be our evening of our monthly hunt. It’s the only night were we’re allowed to hunt deer, bear, and other wild animals.

            Opening my apartment door, I headed directly to my bedroom and fell on the bed. My heart aching in a way I’ve never felt before. Without even realizing it, I began to cry. I felt sad, I felt alone again. I didn’t even know where these feelings came from.

            Picking up my phone, I called James, he answered in a sleepy voice, “What?”

            “What does it mean if I meet someone and I can smell this strong scent on him and then we sleep together and now that he’s gone, I’ve been crying and I physically hurt?”

            I heard a gasp on the other end and I knew right then and there that I was going to be in deep shit, “Sean…don’t panic or anything but…I think you might’ve just encountered your mate for the first time.”

            Jolting up in bed, I felt a revulsion in my stomach.

            Of course my mate would be the Alpha of the Bloodlines.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey guys! Surprise! I know that I said the chapter wouldn't be up before tomorrow but after I wrote the note apologizing for the delay, i got a big push and inspiration to write more of this story and bam! It's done and i've got a plot line mapped out and damn, this is going to be one hell of a ride!   
> Only thing i have to say is, enjoy the sinning I've included ;)   
> Thanks for reading and all of the kind words already!

I can honestly say that for the first time ever, I was scared to wake up. I was terrified actually. During my sleep, I didn’t feel this horrible aching and self-longing that I felt when I was awake. I didn’t feel so ripped apart and empty.

            I spent the next three hours after I called James to think about what had just occurred. The man that I had once called a monster and demonic was also the man that I slept with at a bar in the bathroom and now am feeling the void of him.

            I couldn’t believe that this had all happened. Not to mention, I got my heat when I was aroused, not before. I had never had this happen before. It terrified me. What did that mean? Were my pills not working anymore? Was my body screwed up because I waited too long to find a mate and get pregnant? I didn’t understand.

            I tried to talk with James about it but he didn’t know any answers about that issue. He just said that I should look into it myself. But I couldn’t. I was too exhausted and emotionally drained to even pick my own arms up as tears ran down my face. I missed him. I missed the guy that I’m not even supposed to talk to. The Alpha of the rival pack. I just broke so many rules that I cannot even fathom what the consequences would be.

            But, unfortunately, I woke up and felt myself soaked from the obvious sweating that I had done that night. Once again, this was a new concept to me. I couldn’t even process what was happening.

            Getting up from my bed, my body feeling completely drained and exhausted, I made my way to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I noticed my eyes that were normally bright blue were now a dull shade mixed with grey and they were darkened. My cheeks even looked sunken in.

            What the hell was happening to me?

            I walked back out and immediately picked up my phone, dialing James’ number, “James, I need you to come to my apartment within the next couple of hours, something is happening to me…”

            “Be right there.” He answered back hanging up.

            If there was one thing about James, it was that he was always there for me. He understood how hard my life has been over the past few years. When he found out that other pack members our age were picking on me for my condition, he made sure they got what was coming to them. Everyone said that he would for sure become the next Alpha but he made me a promise that he would take me away from all of this to somewhere where I was accepted. He made sure that exactly happened.

            Sitting back on my bed, the emptiness still prominently there, I waited for him to arrive, not feeling the ambition to do anything else.

            He arrived in due time, having a key to my apartment, he let himself in, “I told the girls that I was coming into town to buy groceries and visit you.” He replied, “What’s going on?”

            I shrugged, feeling tears peak at my eyes, “I don’t know! That’s the thing.”

            He came over and sat by me, “Well, what are you feeling?”

            “Emptiness, self-loathing, depressed.” I replied monotone, “I miss him.”

            “But you just met last night, how do you feel that way already?”

            I shrugged my shoulders again, “I don’t know. Both of us emitted a smell that the other one noticed. We talked for a bit, I realized he’s a really attractive and really funny guy. We got somewhat drunk, and then one thing led to another and we were in the bathroom. He wasn’t going to use protection at first but then I felt my heat come and I made him wear a condom because I was not risking it.”

            James rubbed the back of his neck, clearly feeling uncomfortable by my spilling of details. He was my closest friend and Lord knows I don’t have a filter.

            “Well, that sounds pretty clear that you have a mate. Who is he?”

            I bit my lip, not wanting to tell him but knowing I needed to. It was always customary that the Alpha approved of the mates of his pack. He was _not_ going to approve of Mark.

            So I was not going to tell him.

            “We never exchanged names.” I lied, shrugging my shoulders.

            “Oh, awesome.” James said rolling his eyes, “Okay, well, I need to go and get some groceries now. Contact me later if you need anything.”

            I just nodded and watched him leave. Laying back on the bed, I sighed and felt a heat course through my veins. My heat was still here but my body was so focused on my missing mate that it never noticed that the heat was still intact.

            Awesome, now I’ve got to find a way to distract myself from this.

            Siting up in bed and getting up, I ventured back into the bathroom to take a cold shower. That almost always helped. Stripping my clothing, I could feel the sweat beginning to pour from my skin. I was feeling the fever spike up. This would be a perfect time for Mark to show up so I could push him in the shower with me and have him fuck me like he did in the bathroom.

            But he would never show up. I actually doubt if I’d ever see him again and that, I think, was the reason why I’ve been so depressed since our encounter.

            Stepping in the shower, the cool water hitting my skin and evaporation bouncing off from my heated flesh. I rubbed my arms, willing myself to cooldown. I thought back to last night, Mark and I’s conversations. I’d always seen him as a monster but actually talking to him, he wasn’t a bad guy. He came off kind of stand offish but my mind saw him as a person I’d like to be with. My mate.

            But then he left. After we were knotted, and he pulled out, he left and I was left there to walk home alone, dejected. I think that’s what hurt me in the end.

            Letting the water sizzle against my skin, I neglected my growing arousal that came with it. I was not in the mood to do anything with it. I just wanted to stand under the cool water and act like I was in the lake, enjoying the water.

            During the first year, before James found Jessie, we would go swimming in the lake all the time. We used to swim mostly naked, but for us, it wasn’t weird. As a wolf, when you change, you obviously don’t keep your clothes on. Most of the time, after you’re in your wolf form and then change back, you’ll be stark naked in front of everyone. I can honestly say though that I’ve only ever seen James naked out of anyone in the pack.

            And honestly, for the longest time, I had a crush on him. I fell in love with James early on. I always thought that he would be the Alpha and I’d be his Omega. But then, he showed that he had no interest in me and at first, it hurt. But then time heals all wounds.

            Except, I didn’t think this would be the case. The longer I spent away from Mark, the worse I would get. I knew it. There was no way I could live without him or his presence.

            Maybe I would run into him by pure luck again, so we could talk. Maybe he felt the same as me. Or maybe he just doesn’t care about my feelings or his own. Or maybe he never felt anything and he was just saying that so he could sleep with me. It must be a prized thing to say that you slept with the Omega of another pack. Must be such an accomplishment to allow someone to fall for you only to turn back into your demonic, monstrous form.

            I hadn’t even realized that tears had begun to fall until I was sobbing into the stream of water.

            Oh god, he’s got me bad.

            Letting myself cry out whatever tears I had left. Ensuring that I was done, I turned the shower off and stepped out, the cool air hitting my still warm flesh. I managed to get the heat down but something still didn’t feel right about this. My pills were supposed to stop this from happening, I couldn’t go on like this.

            I can’t be having heats like this all the time.

            Walking out of the bathroom stark naked, I walked over to my duffel bag and fished through it, searching for my pills. Pulling the blue packet out, I opened it up and pushed the pill out of the foil into the palm of my hand. I needed to get this under control.

            I ran into the bathroom, slipping the pill on my tongue. I cupped my hand under the faucet and let water run into it. I drank down the water to get the pill down. I started to feel the sweating overcome me again and I sighed.

            That cold shower did nothing…

            I began to contemplate if I should just venture back to the cabin and not even stay around here. Being at the cabin, maybe I wouldn’t have the thoughts of the aching feelings.

            Walking out of the bathroom again and grabbing my phone, I texted James and told him that I was going back to the cabins. I needed to be away from this area.

            ***

            Some might say that it had been entirely pointless for me to have even gone into town to begin with but I wasn’t expecting to have a one night stand. I was just expecting to get away from the stress of knowing the Bloodlines were near.

            Although, it is entirely way more stressful.

            1: I haven’t felt right since last night.

            2: I was still in heat and I couldn’t tell why.

            3: I just slept with the Alpha of the Bloodlines. How in the hell was I going to deal with this? It’s not like I can just magically contact him again and have everything be alright. I highly doubt Mark even remembers anything. I definitely doubt that he wants anything with me.

            I wouldn’t even allow myself to get involved with him. It’s against the code. It’s against everything I’ve ever known.

            But, he was my mate. I could sense this. Even James said that it had to be true.

            _Great_ , I thought to myself as I entered the long wooded drive that took me to the cabin, _I sound like I’m bipolar._

            Looking around at the trees and observing all of the wildlife, I heard a shout and I stomped on the break, jerking forward and feeling my chest hit the wheel hard. Turned and looked all around, trying to find the origin of the sound. Who just yelled at me? Did I hit someone and not know it? That’s not even possible, no one knows that there is even a road that leads to anything here but us.

            Then I saw him, red hair and all, standing directly in front of me. He had his hands up and was mere inches from my bumper. I couldn’t believe that I was looking at him. What was he doing here?

            He walked around and walked to the passenger side, opening the door without even asking. He got inside and said very quietly, “We need to talk.”

            Feeling my mouth fall to my chest, words didn’t come out right away. I was struggling in my mind to find the correct words.

            “Are you going to say something or—“

            “I’m sorry, you just caught me off guard.”

            He rubbed his face and sighed, “Oh my god, Sean, something happened. I don’t know what but I can’t stop thinking about you.”

            Putting my car in park and turning it off, I turned to him in my seat and found him bent over, rocking.

            “I know, Mark,” I said, “I feel it too. The aching, the self-loathing, the depression. I cannot even count the times that I’ve cried since we departed last night. Something happened between us. A bond.”

            He sat up and put his head against the rest, “But this can’t happen.” He said, “I went home last night and I read online that I knotted with you because it’s the equivalent of the mating bond. So, the knot, it did something to us.”

            “I don’t even think it’s just that.” I said softly, “I think we’re both just destined to be mates and that—“

            He turned to me, “We. Cannot. Be. Mates.” He said sternly, “It cannot happen. You’re a Lycan, I’m a Bloodline. Whatever jacked up shit they’ve been telling you is wrong. I don’t know what happened last night but we’re not mates.”

            I felt tears rush to my eyes and the weird part was I didn’t even feel sad. My body just responded with tears. It was like I couldn’t stop crying at all today, “Mark, please, I know that we’re of different packs but this can work.”

            “It can’t work.” He said back as he turned and stared straight ahead, “It’ll never work.” He then laughed and shook his head, “This is like a fucked up version of Romeo and Juliet.”

            It was silent between us. Nothing was said for a while as we both decided on what to say. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. I didn’t know if this would ever go away or if it would just stay like this between us until we reached a healthy ultimatum.

            He broke the silence first.

            “When you mentioned that you were in heat last night, did you mean that you’re a true Omega?”

            I sighed, not wanting to really discuss this with him but having no choice, “Yes, I was born a true Omega.” I whispered, “I have heats about once a month but I’m on medication to control it. They come on fast, normally without warning, but on my pills, I don’t get them at all. It is only during my heats that I have the chance to conceive a baby. It’s why it was so important that you wore a condom last night.”

            “My brother was a true Omega.” He whispered to me, “He had his first child when he was only nineteen. It was a really tough time for us. I was in the process of being trained an Alpha by the pack when he announced it. It was by a normal citizen and it was very hard for our family to accept. I mean, I was only fourteen, in the training for Alpha and here, my brother is having a child. I began to think that I was one too. That I could get pregnant too. But I wasn’t blessed that way.”

            I sighed and sat back in my seat, “What happened to him?” I asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

            He looked over at me, “He had a healthy baby girl and she was given up for adoption to a normal family because half-breeds cannot change. The Bloodlines didn’t want something they couldn’t train.”

            Feeling my own worst fears come to light, I sat quietly. As much as I complain that I want a child and I want to use my biological body like I’m supposed to before my clock runs out, I don’t know what the hell I’d do with a child. I was terrified of having a child.

            Mark closed his eyes next to me and I caught how his body shifted slightly, “Sean,” he said with a sigh, “Alpha’s can sense things that others cannot.”

            “Yeah…?” I asked with hesitation and some puzzlement.

            “Like, we can sense when someone is pregnant way before the actual person can and will ever be able to tell.”

            Where was he going with this?

            He continued, “That being said, the reason why we’re feeling so bonded is because…”

            There was a knock on our window and we both jumped. It was James, standing there, standing his ground and ready to turn. Turning back to where Mark was sitting, I noticed he was gone. The door still left slightly ajar from where he left.

            I opened my own door and stepped out. James’ fangs were out and he was snarling at the direction Mark had ran, “Why were you talking with him?”

            I felt my mind race as I began to think of every reasoning possible. Finally, I said, “I nearly hit him and he yelled. Then I invited him to talk with me because I thought I could get some information for us. That’s all.”

            James stood back down and snarled one last time, “Well, okay, drive me back to camp and tell me what he said.”

            We both got into my car and as I started it, he sniffed and gagged,

 “Also, vacuum and wash this car out when we get here. It reeks of him.”

Honestly, I never even noticed the scent because all I could smell was the amazing scent of Mark.

***

            The rest of the night, I kept replaying Mark’s final words in my head. _Where was he going with that?_ I asked myself.

            Feeling my hand drift to my stomach with no clear distinction why, I subconsciously rubbed a slow circle with my fingers. It gave me a sense of calming to do this and I never realized this until now.

            When I realized what I was doing, I yanked my head away from my stomach and quickly put it behind my head. I turned in my bed and looked at the wall of the cabin. It was wooden paneled. We had stained it over with a nice dark finish before I officially moved in. I also had a photo of my family hanging on the wall. My father was standing behind me, a hand on my shoulder, my mother standing behind my brother, her hand on his shoulder. We looked like such a happy family.

            Every day it became harder to be away from them. Every day, it gets more difficult.

            Hearing my cell phone go off next to me, I reached behind me and grabbed it. It was only a little after six and I wouldn’t even know who would be texting me. Not many people had my number or any personal information at mine.

            It was from James…that’s odd. James is in the cabin next to my own, he shouldn’t have to text me. He normally just walks over to tell my any information he may need to say.

            **James 6:05pm:** Hey, come outside.

            **Sean 6:06pm:** Why can’t you come in here?

            There was a pause.

            **James 6:08pm:** Just come outside.

            Okay, this struck me as really odd. I was terrified of walking outside because I was sure that someone else got ahold of James’ phone somehow. He would never text like this.

            Reluctant, I stood up from my bed and adjusted my pajama bottoms, a little embarrassed that I was sporting a pair of Deadpool pajama pants of all the ones I owned. I slowly made my way to the door, edging my wolf on just in case this was a hoax.

            Opening the door, I peeked out and didn’t see anyone. Deciding that James was playing a trick on me, I started to close a door.

            But a figure slammed their body into the door to push it back open and nearly fell inside.

            The red hair gave it away.

            “What are you doing here?” I asked through gritted teeth.

            Mark looked up at me, “We didn’t get to finish our conversation earlier.”

            “How did you get James’ phone?” I asked defensively, “Did you do something to him?”

            Mark laughed and walked further into my cabin, “Did _I_ do something to him? Pssht, hell no! He dropped his phone next to your car and picked it up when you guys were out of sight. I figured we should try talking again.”

            “But what if they find out that you’re here?”

            ” _They?_ ” He asked with hesitancy, “Who’s _they_?”

            “The Lycan’s?” I said, “The Bloodlines? James, my Alpha?”

            He waved his hand off from the topic, “Don’t worry about it. They can’t do anything. For one,” he said as he plopped himself onto my sofa totally uninvited, “Whether you and your little Luna pack knows it, I control everyone.” He said with a defiance, “I’m stronger than James’. I’m stronger than any of my own pack and I’m a hell of a lot stronger than the Lycan’s.”

            “What makes you keep coming back to me?” I asked curiously, “The only time before last night that we’d ever spoken two words with each other was when our packs were fighting. I tore your back open with my fangs and was injured by one of your pack members. On top of that, if it wasn’t for our hook up, I’m sure you would still want nothing to do with me.”

            He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, “That’s not entirely true…” He said softly.

            I instinctively sat down next to him, instantly smelling the pheromones coming from his pores. I was going to become intoxicated on his scent again. Moving in closer to him, I felt our legs rub against each other.

            “What do you mean?” I asked.

            “Well, I’ve smelled that scent on you for a long time if I’m being honest. But, I didn’t know what it was so…I acted very defensive? Is that the right word? Yeah, defensive at you.”

            “So you turning into the demon from hell that you were and the person I was scared of being five feet near?”

            “It’s an Alpha dominance thing.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck again. I noticed that he did this often. Must be a nervous tendency that he had.

            Sitting there, he didn’t say much else and just like earlier in the car, it was tense. I was actually going to ask him to leave when his move was quick. He threw himself at me and pressed a kiss to my lips. Not expecting this at all, I pushed him away.

            “Mark, what are you doing?”

            “We may not be able to me mates but that doesn’t mean we can’t sleep together.”

            “What makes you say that I’m going to have sex with you again, and this time sober?”

            His eyes looked down and then back up and I knew he had seen the arousal that had taken place down there. Yeah, okay, I really really wanted Mark again.

            “Only one more time.” I said quietly, “I don’t want to become attached.”

            “I’m pretty sure that’s already too late.” He said as he began to press kisses to my lips.

            Not being able to pull away from the mental and physical grip of Mark, I succumbed and let him push me backwards so I was on my back, him laying over me. Our lips never left each other’s presence.

            Feeling his hands roam under my shirt and began to pull it up and over me, I became very aware of what was happening. I pushed him up, “Mark, stop.” I said breathless.

            “Stop what?” he asked with his lips red from kissing.

            “This…whatever we’re doing!”

            “Don’t tell me you don’t want me?” he said leaning down to me, his lips barely touching my own in a teasing way.

            Feeling his scent and dominance overthrown whatever emotions I was feeling, I hooked my leg around his hip and pulled him to me, kissing him for all it was worth.

            Our shirts came off at some point during this process. I felt his hands venture lower until his thumbs hooked under my pants and yanked at them to pull them down. Feeling impatient, I reached for him and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down just enough to see the head of his perfectly sculpted cock peeking out. I licked my lips and smiled.

            Leaning forward and pushing him backwards, I kissed down his chest and onto the happy trail that led to his most prized possession. Moving his jeans lower down his hips and taking his underwear with them, I watched his cock bounce out and smack against his stomach audibly. Not wasting anytime, I wrapped my hand around it and licked from the base to the tip. Feeling his hands hook into my hair, I took the tip into my mouth and sucked for all it was worth.

            The salty sweet taste flavored my tongue and I hummed around him. This was honestly the perfect feeling.

            Working myself up and down the shaft, I heard him grunt and moan and then my tongue ran over that certain piece of tissue—the Alpha Knot. I paid special attention to it for a moment and felt it begin to swell. Pulling back, I released the head with an audible pop and wiped the spit from my mouth, “I’m ready for you to fuck me.”

            “Yeah?” he asked, pushing me onto my back again. He removed his pants and laid over me. I felt his hands on my hips, pressing them down in a tough motion. Reaching down into his jeans, he finished out a packet from his pocket of jeans and tore it open. I noticed the shiny substance drip onto his fingers and he rubbed it, “Is it okay if I finger you?” he asked.

            I just nodded and sat in patience, waiting for his finger to begin prodding…but then I felt it. The strange liquid that only began when I was in heat. But my heat hadn’t been there since this morning. I didn’t understand what was going on! Why was my heat coming on like this?

            “You’re in heat.” He said as the first finger entered me, no resistance showing, so he entered another one, scissoring into me. I groaned and fisted the fabric of my sofa, feeling my heat begin to take over.

            “Oh my god!” I screamed as he pressed against my prostate and I felt my hips shift off from the couch.

            With no more hesitation, he pulled his fingers out and I quickly felt the blunt tip of his arousal waiting to enter me. I shifted slightly and felt him rub up and down, teasing me with the pre-cum that was oozing out from his slit, “Mark please!” I begged.

            The initial entry burned and was blunt. I grasped the fabric in my hands and nearly tore it from the intense feelings I was experiencing. It was a million times more highlighted than the previous time.

            Mark pushed all the way in and began his thrusting. He leaned over me, his hands just above my shoulders on the couch. I wrapped and locked my legs around his hips. Moving my hands up to his back, the only sounds in the room were skin against skin and our heavy breathing. My body, feeling the intensity of my heat, begin to feel like it was going to explode. I was feeling the never ending feeling of intense arousal as he continued thrusting.

            Then his knot rubbed against my prostate and I dug my nails into his skin, sure that I had broken the skin open. I screamed out and came against my stomach, my channel tightening around him.

            “Oh my god, it’s happening again.” He said as he thrusted one last time and felt himself lock into me.

            The knot had swelled and he was stuck inside me as he came spurt after spurt of warm cum into me. I’d never felt something so amazing.

            Oh my god, I could feel it all.

            Panicking, I sat up and felt the immediate ache of our locked bodies, “Mark…Mark,” I said feeling my voice shake as tears came.

            “What is it?” he asked looked down at me, his face full of concern.

            “We didn’t use anything.”

            He looked at my puzzled, still very much knotted in me as his orgasm finished and he relaxed slightly, waiting for the knot to go down, “And…”

            “Mark, I’m in heat and you just knotted me.”

            It was a sudden realization that hit him as well. He looked down between us where our bodies were still connected. His mouth was agape and he gasped.

            I felt back on the sofa and felt tears begin to escape my eyes as all of my worst fears were suddenly becoming rational.

            “But you’re on the pill!”

            “Mark,” I said as my voice shook, “I don’t think my pills have been working. I’m still getting heats on them.”

            I felt him tense and the knot began to go down. He slowly pulled out from me and sat back on his heels, his deflated cock sitting nestled in a small amount of hair that was there,

            “Fuck.”

            Covering my face with my hands as I began to cry, I nodded my head and said between fingers,

 “Oh my god, Mark, what did we do?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hey :) I was able to break out this chapter pretty fast and I promise you that the build may seem really slow right now but it's going to pick up in the next chapter and in a way i think you all will enjoy. BTW: i said i could get these chapters out faster because i had less things to do and look, i did it! Anyway, please enjoy :)

The aftermath of the situation was that it was completely silent in my cabin.

            Mark quietly dressed and I slipped on the pajama pants and my shirt. I sat down on the sofa, hugging my knees to my chest as I contemplated everything that can happen as of now. There was so much…

            Mark sat down next to me and put his hand on my arm, “Hey, don’t automatically assume that the…thing…will happen.”

            I just shook my head and laid it back, resting it on the back of my couch, “A lot can happen now.” I said slowly.

            “Just—“

            “Sean! Are you in there? I think I left my phone in your cabin earlier!”

            James knocked on the door to my cabin and I instantly shot up. Mark looked at me panicked and I motioned for him to go, “Out the window of my bedroom. First room on the left.” I said rushing to the door.

            He just nodded at me and that was all that was mentioned of the situation.

            I ran over to the door and opened it, James standing on the other side in a pair of cargo shorts and a tank top, “Took you long enough to answer.”

            “I was sleeping.”

            “At seven at night?”

            I shrugged, “I was tired.”

            He moved further inside and instantly saw something that caught his eye, “Oh hey, there’s my cell phone! I knew I left it here.”

            He rushed over to my coffee table and picked it up, suddenly stopping in his tracks, “Why does your cabin reek of Bloodlines?”

            I shrugged again, “I don’t know.”

            He snarled into the air, “Damn it! They must’ve been spying on us—Sean, you _have_ to keep an eye out. Their base isn’t far from here. That fucking Fishbach could be anywhere. He’s fast, he’s strong, and he’s a killer. Watch your back.”

            “Who said I’ve ever had any contact with him before today?” I asked way more defensive than I intended.

            He rose his arms, “I never implied you had. I’m just saying to be careful. He’s conniving and manipulative. He’ll control you, why do you think that all of those Bloodlines are brainwashed animals?”

            I sighed, not wanting to hear this about the guy I just slept with and ultimately made the biggest mistake ever with.

            Mark and I never had a clean past. We met for the first time when I was a teenager. James and I were walking home one day from Lake Moore where we had just swam in the warm summer sun when Mark walked up to us and bullied us—or me, to be more specific. He called me a ‘sissy’ a ‘pussy’ and some other names that I’d rather not mention. James kicked his ass right then and there and that was the beginning of a rocky future.

            Mark became the Alpha of Bloodlines when he was only sixteen. He’s the youngest known Alpha of any pack known to date. He’s was strong, he was powerful, and he was intimidating! Anytime our packs would go into a fight, he was the one to lead.

            The first time our packs battled, it was when Luna was just formed and Mark thought he could overthrow us and take us over. He invaded the cabin and hit just like that. He came after me first, not even James. Our wolves fought and he drew blood out of my neck, leaving me bleeding out in the forest. If it wasn’t for James finding me and coaxing me through a change, I wouldn’t have survived. I know I wouldn’t have. The next day, I saw Mark lurking around the cabin and I was terrified of him. I remember dropping the beer I was carrying around with me and just running from him, not even defending my ground because I was so terrified of him.

            A few months later, James mentioned how Mark was lurking around the cabins again and I went a full week with no sleep because I was beyond scared that he was going to break into my cabin and do something to me.

            Yeah, that’s not even all the things Mark has done. He terrified me. And ultimately, he still does.

            I never would’ve thought that I’d ever sleep with him. Mark never seemed like the type to just hook up with a random guy, if anything a one night stand with a girl seemed more up his alley. But honestly, after what has happened the past few months, I was terrified of a whole new thing.

            “…up to the base tomorrow.”

            “Oh, huh?” I asked as I looked at James.

            “Did you zone out that whole time?”

            “Maybe…”

            “My God, Sean, what the hell is going on in your mind lately?”

            I shrugged my shoulders again, “Let’s just say that I have a lot on my mind that I cannot share right now.”

            “What is so important and secretive that you cannot share it with your own best friend and Alpha?” he asked, genuine hurt forming in his speech, “You can tell me anything and you know that. Something is on your mind.”

            “I can’t tell you yet,” I said, “I just can’t.”

            He rolled his eyes, “Okay, fine, whatever. I’m going to take my cell phone now and head back to my cabin. Jesse is waiting for me to return.”

            He brushed past me and hit my shoulder with his own. I know he did it on purpose because he’s pissed and he knows that something is up.

            It of course hurt me to keep this inside and not tell James but it had to be done.

            Sitting back down on the captain where everything just took place, I felt my emotions begin again. I let a few tears leak down my cheek as I laid down and let my fears overtake my own head.

            Feeling myself relax, I slipped into sleep with tears still making their way down my face.

            ***  
            ***Mark***

            I was going to jump out of Sean’s window and slip away into the night, hopefully unnoticed when I heard the argument began. I guess you couldn’t really call it an argument but as I watched out of the crook of Sean’s door, I saw how zoned out he was in comparison to James. I also noticed how pissed off James became when Sean wouldn’t tell him.

            It made me laugh.

            James always talked me down, acted like I was this monster when he’s just as bad as I am. The only difference is that I’m not soft—weak. I’m strong and powerful and I’m a leader. I will forever be a leader.

            He never will be if he can’t even keep Sean from talking to me.

            What a joke!

            Watching James leave, I figured it was the perfect time to slip out. But then I noticed Sean lay down on the sofa and begin to cry. Feeling my own emotions takes over, I waited until he slept before I slipped out and walked over to him. I bent down and moved his hair from his forehead and pressed a kiss to the skin, whispering, “Whatever happens next will only drive us forward.”

            He stirred and I thought that I was going to be in deep shit if he woke up. His eyes opened slightly and when he noticed me, he smiled.

            I’ve had this infatuation with Sean since we were teenagers but I never let it get the best of me. They always say that Alpha’s can sense things that others can’t and I firmly believe this. When I felt the first ache of my mating gland, it was during our first battle. Sean attacked me and I attacked him back, instinct kicking him. I nearly fucking killed him and I remember going back to the base, feeling my neck ache from where the gland was. I felt the throbbing, the intense pain of separation. It was then that it all began for me.

            I don’t know when it started for him but that night at the bar, when he said he felt it, I couldn’t stop myself. I needed him and I needed him fast. I’m not one for one night stands and bathroom sex but oh my god, the feeling between us was undeniable. Even I could sense that. But that was when I knew I was fucked. I ran out and left him there like a fool.

            Then tonight, my fucking stupidity. I knew he was in heat. I could sense it and see it. But I still was too stupid to realize I should probably wear a condom. And now, I fucked him over and here he is, so hurt by it.

            “Hey, what are you doing here?” he asked sleepily, his eyes half lidded.

            “I was going to leave but I saw James and I stayed.”

            “Did you ease drop on us?” he said beginning to sit up.

            “No, I just couldn’t help but hear him shit talk me.” I said harshly.

            I sat down next to him on the couch again and I felt him snuggle into me. It wasn’t something I was prepared for but he did.

            He buried his face in the crook of my neck and said, “Do you think we’re destined to be mates?”

            Not sure if he wanted my answer or not, I refrained from answering for a moment.

            Then I came out and said it, “No, Sean, I don’t think we are.”

            I felt wetness soak through my shirt and I knew that he was crying and honestly, I couldn’t blame himself because my gland throbbed at my words too. We were bonded and I could feel it.

            I could also sense something else but we’re not getting into that at the moment.

            “Hey, hey,” I said comforting him, “Don’t cry, okay?”

            “How can I not?” he said through tears. He picked his head up and looked at me, “What if I do end up pregnant? What are we going to do?”

            “That’s not something to think about right now.” I said.

            I could sense that he wasn’t ready for a baby and I wasn’t either honestly. Sure, I’d slept with my fair share of people but I’ve always been sensible enough to wear protection. I don’t know why that slipped my mind with him but it did.

            Oh my god, we are fucked for good.

            “I can’t stop thinking about that.” He said softly, “Because I don’t know what I’d do.”

            “Just…don’t think about it because there is still a possibility that you won’t end up pregnant.” I said trying to reassure him, “It could all still be okay. Only time will tell.”

            He didn’t say anything for a moment and then he swallowed hard and said, “I think I’ll take a Plan B Pill in the morning…”

            “I think that’s for the best.” I whispered to him.

            “Me too.” He whispered as I felt more wetness seep into my shirt.

            I just let him cry all that he needed to. Eventually, he fell asleep soundlessly and I figured it was my time to leave. I slowly carried him bridal style into his own bedroom and laid him down on the bed. I covered him up and smoothed back his hair as I whispered goodbye to him and headed out the window.

            Sneaking out of his cabin, I looked around good before continuing my distance back to the base. With luck, I’ll be able to change and run faster but I needed to be out of sight and range to do so.

            Moving through the forest, past his cabin, I continued straight.

            Ripping my clothing off into shreds, I quickly willed myself to change. Feeling the pain as the fangs dipped through my gums and as my bones began to shift and crack, I slowly transformed into my black wolf and began to ran, the wind blowing through my hair.

            ***  
            I woke up the next morning in my bed with no memory on how I got there. I remember Mark and me talking and me crying at all of the crushing words he was throwing at me. I also remember snuggling into him and feeling him tense even though he let me stay close to him.

            I remember myself falling asleep.

            Maybe I just walked into my bedroom and never remembered it. That had to be it honestly.

            Thinking of what we discussed the night before, I knew that I needed to go and get a Plan B Pill but if I was being honest, I don’t even think that they made Plan B Pills for Omegas. I don’t think a normal Female one would work. It might be harmful for me.

            Maybe I could talk with the pack physician today? Maybe he could help me out for precautionary measures.

            Getting out of bed, I walked out of my bedroom and into my bathroom. I opened the drawer on my vanity and took out my Heat Pills, if anything, maybe taking them still would decrease the chances.

            I popped the pill through the foil into my palm and put it on my tongue. I turned on the faucet and cupped my hand under the water to ensure that could swallow it. Gulping down the water with the pill, I sat back for a moment and took some deep breaths.

            I needed to think positively that nothing will happen. I know for a fact that I will know within the next few weeks in anything is going on but that seemed like such a long time after this mistake. Not even that but Mark began acting weird and I learned back in Pack instruction that Alpha’s sense things ten times faster than normal wolves and Omegas so they can tell pregnancies, sicknesses, and other important things as soon as they come on.

            What if he was sensing this already? Could they sense something this fast?

            As vulgar as this sounds but could his sperm have already made their way to my…ya’know. Because I’m assuming he has powerful sperm being an Alpha and god damn, I am overthinking this. Holy shit…

            I stepped away from the sink and made my over to the toilet, doing my business before walking back out. I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a Metallica tee-shirt and headed out of the cabin, deciding that maybe talking with James would get my mind off from everything.

            But I saw a sight to be held.

            There was pools of blood on the grass, clothes torn off, James sitting with blood running down his head as others sat around.

            “Why the fuck didn’t you come when we yelled?” he said harshly, “We’ve been screaming for you Sean! Mark and his Bloodlines attacked us this morning without warning. That fucking asshole came here and just tore us apart.”

            Feeling the color wash from my face, I put my hands over my mouth. How could I have slept through something like that? How could Mark do something like this?

            Mark could never do something like this, not after what’s happening to us…

            “Are you sure it was Mark?” I asked.

            “Who else would it be?” he snarled, “I’d know that black wolf anywhere with that rancid smell. He’s a monster!”

            Not knowing what to say, I walked over to him and sat down next to him, “How did he…?”  
            “He grabbed me by the neck and threw me. My head hit off from a tree trunk and it’s bleeding pretty badly. Dr. Cullen is coming soon to see what’s going on.”

            Hearing a car pull onto the gravel road, our attention was diverted to the old Pack physician coming into view, “Speaking of which…”

            This was actually perfect timing because I could get the Doc alone and talk to him about potential Plan B Pills, my time is beginning to run out.

            The Doc stepped out, barely moving his legs. He was an older guy in his late fifties but he’s in rough shape after years of wear and tear from battles and fights. He’s a great guy, knows exactly what he’s talking about, and he’s always able to help you in any way he can.

            He and my father were great friends and he was the one who told me that I was a true Omega. He knew me really well.

            Walking over to us, he set his bag down and smiled at James, “Looks like you have a bit of a predicament? Who got you this time?”

            “Mark Fishbach, Alpha of Bloodlines.” He said in a defeated nature.

            Dr. Cullen inspected where the blood was coming from and looked around the area. After observing, he reached down into his bag and pulled out a needle of something, a needle and thread, and a bottle of whiskey. He used old timey remedies but damn it they worked.

            “Drink a swig of this, I’m going to inject you with basic anesthetic. You have a deep cut that needs stitches.”

            James sighed and sat back, crossing his arms over his chest as he refused to take a swig of the whiskey. James was always the type to act stronger than he was. As sad it may sound, he’ll probably end up crying to Jessie about the pain later.

            “Dr. Cullen,” I said, tapping his shoulder before he started to inject James, “If it’s not too much of a problem, I’d like to discuss a private matter with you.” 

            He turned to me and smiled, “Of course, Sean. If you want to go into your cabin, I’ll meet you there when I’m done with the rest of the pack.”

            I nodded my head and smirked, “Thank you.”

            He winked at me and turned around to face James again. As I got up to walk back to the cabin, I heard the distinct grunts and groans of James as he felt the beginning of the numbing solution begin to be injected.

            I waited on my couch for Dr. Cullen to come in. While sitting there, I noticed my phone was blinking with a notification. I picked it up and unlocked the screen. It was a message from a number I didn’t have saved. I opened it:

            **+13467776657** : Hey, it’s Mark. I grabbed your number from James’ phone. I wanted to explain to you what happened this morning.

            **Sean:** What did happen this morning because James is badly hurt?

            There was a pause and a minutes wait before his next message.

            **Mark:** I changed back into my wolf when I left last night and made the mistake of leaving my clothes behind outside of your cabin. James I guess found them or some other of your pack members did and they scouted out our base. We followed them back, I stood behind because I didn’t want you hurt and I’d be the first to jump in front of you, believe me. You weren’t there so I went ahead after James because of all the shit he said last night. He got it coming.

            I waited and thought out my next response.

            **Sean:** James isn’t a bad guy. He’s just protecting his family.

            **Mark:** Scouting out our base isn’t exactly friendly, Sean.

            Before I could reply back, Dr. Cullen walked in, smoothing his hands over his jacket.

            “Hey, Sean, how have you been since your poisoning?”

            “Pretty good,” I replied, sitting up straighter on my couch, “I don’t feel the effects anymore, or at least I don’t think so.”

            “That’s good. What is it you need to say to me?”

            He walked over and took a seat on the couch.

            I took a deep breath before I started, “So, I think I’ve found my mate—“

            “That’s great, Sean!”

            “But, it’s a complicated story. So we ended up having sex last night and I came in heat while we were, getting down, and he’s an Alpha of another pack so he noticed it very quickly. Well, as he orgasmed, he knotted me and we both realized that he was not wearing anything.”

            Dr. Cullen raised his eyebrow up at me, “I know, I know!” I said continuing, “Before you say anything, I have to know, Doc, what are the chances of a pregnancy from that?”

            He sat back and sighed, “Well, if I’m being honest given my medical knowledge, you’re almost certain for a pregnancy. However, if you’re taking your heat pills like I’ve instructed you, it could counteract that. If it’s a case that it doesn’t, you’ll show the first symptoms in about six weeks.”

            “Okay,” I said sighing, “Now, what about the whole heat thing? Because I’m taking my heat pills regularly and I’m still getting heats. I don’t understand that.”

            “Well,” he said putting his arm on the back of the sofa, “Someone never taught you about mates very well. When you come into contact with your mate, certain things happen. A sudden heat is one of them and it’s very common for a true omega like you. Basically, when you start to become aroused by your mate, which your body can sense, you’ll go into a heat because your body wants to bear children. It’s very normal.” His hands moved as he talked, “Also, depending on the person that is arousing you, their mind will often become manipulated. Like, for instance, they might forget protection because their body begins to rut at the scent and sight of your heat.”

            I nodded my head, taking this all in. I’d have to discuss this with Mark…he doesn’t know this either.

            He continued out, “So, care to tell me who this special person is that has you worrying about things you never used to?”

            I took a deep breath, “I can’t tell you.”

            He nodded his head, egging me on, “Yes, you can, Sean. Patient-Doctor confidentiality.”

            I took another deep breath and held it in for a moment before letting it go, “It’s---“  
            “Mark Fishbach.”

            I was taken aback by his answer. I went to ask him how he knew when he stopped me, “I can smell his scent on you, Sean. It’s very evident. But be careful, not only for the sake of the pack but for yourself too. You know how he can be.”

            I nodded my head, “Yeah, but he’s a lot different with me.”

            “Well, if he is your mate, he’ll protect you for eternity. If you complete the mating ceremony, you’ll be under his control.”

            “We’re not mating…”

            “But I thought—“

            “No, we both decided it wasn’t for the best but we both care about each other.” I said softly, “That’s why I’m so terrified of all of this. How horrible would it look if I was pregnant and unmated? I’d be ridiculed.”

            He stuck his hand out and put it on my shoulder, “There is nothing wrong with that, okay?”

            I shrugged my shoulder just as my phone went off and I instantly recognized it as a phone call.

            I moved away from him and grabbed my phone. Looking at the letters on the screen, I felt my heart drop in my throat.

            It was my mother.

            ***

            Dr. Cullen left as soon as I explained who it was. My mother only calls when something bad is going on and yeah, her news was pretty drastic.

            They have found offset packs of Bloodlines wandering around rogue parts of the United States. They’re injuring our packs and they’re all under the control of Mark. Of fucking course they are.

            She told me she heard about my poisoning but waited a few days to call in case I was still recovering. She also told me that she had found out about James today and how Mark had attacked him. She told me to stay as far away from any of the Bloodlines if I could help it. She told me to be extremely careful because Mark could be anywhere.

            Yeah, sorry mom, but I was just under Mark last night and not in the ways you would believe.

            I told her that I’d try my best to stay away from them and then if I was confronted by them, or Mark, I’d stand my ground. She didn’t have to know the small details like how if I met up with Mark right now, we probably would end up wrestling in a whole different way.

            Once again, she didn’t have to know that.

            My mother lives in Illinois right now when my older brother. When my father passed away, they moved away from the pack and all of the battling. She still heard all of the gossip and what has been happening but she’s so frail now that she can’t do anything. It’s very depressing to watch her deteriorate so fast actually.

            I thought of asking James to move our pack out that way at one point but we have both fallen in love with Lake Moore that we can’t even envision going anywhere else. We own and protect so much around here that it only makes sense that we stay here.

            Not to mention, I definitely wouldn’t leave now. I couldn’t leave Mark behind.

            We’d been messaging each other all day. Most of it consisted of me repeating to him what Dr. Cullen said. Other things were just us discussing what can happen between us.

            It’s been a few days since I met with Dr. Cullen now and have seen Mark in the flesh but we’ve managed to talk almost all the time. We often discuss the future and how we can even make anything work. I tell him how much I miss him but he never says anything back about that. He offered to come over but I couldn’t risk him being this close to me and the pack at the moment.

            James had become suspicious about things ever since he saw Mark and me in the car together. He’s definitely catching on and I don’t want him to. He can’t ever know about Mark and me.

            Tonight, as I was sitting on my couch, I got a call from Mark on my phone. I could hear him breathing into the line and I got slightly confused until he whispered, “North Side of Lake Moore in twenty minutes.”

            I thought for a moment about whether or not I’d actually meet up with him. What if he was playing a trick on me? What if I got there and then he slashed my throat open?

            He could easily be playing me.

            But then I thought about everything we’ve done in these past few days and the other thoughts escaped my mind. I looked at the time, 11:50pm, just before midnight. Mark had a plan, I could sense it.

            Opening my door, I tore out of my cabin and made my way towards the North Side of the Lake.

            As I grew closer to the where Mark said he’d be, I could smell Mark’s scent and I felt high. I felt as if I was on Cloud nine as I inhaled that sweet smell. He smelled amazing to me. Edging closer, I saw him sitting there, his red hair glowing in the moonlight. I walked up to him and without warning, he scooped me into his big arms and kissed me soundly.

            I was surprised by the gesture and kissed him back only for a moment before pulling back, “What was that for?” I asked with a smile, my arms around his neck.

            He smiled back at me, “I have something I need to tell you…” Looking at him, I saw him tense before saying, “So, I’ve been thinking and, maybe we could try this mating thing…”

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all feedback such as kudos and comments are very much appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i told you that this chapter would increase the pace of the story in a good way, and look! :) Disclaimer, I've never been pregnant, nor been close to someone who has been so all of this stuff is coming from looking up things online. Also, do i get bonus points for including Dan and Phil subtly in this chapter for a short moment? If you enjoy having it that way, i can try and add them in future chapters. I may or may not have the flu right now that has knocked me down but it ultimately makes for a perfect time to get a lot wrote! So, here is the new chapter :) Enjoy!

Mark’s words struck a chord in my head.

            “Excuse me?” I said standing back, “I thought…”

            “Well, I’ve been thinking and I really think we should try it out.” He said with a smile.

            I didn’t know how to react and I think he could tell, “You’re not smiling…you should be smiling…”

            I shrugged, “Of course, I should be, but I don’t know, Mark. It seems so wrong.”

            I felt his hands begin to move up and down my sides. A spark generated through me and I felt my skin begin to burn. He leaned in and breathed in the scent from my neck. I began to feel the increase in my body’s temperature and my senses heightened.

            I was coming into heat.

            “You’re in heat.” He said, sniffing more.

            “Yeah,” I said feeling myself become aroused for him, “I am.”

            He pushed himself into me and kissed me for all it was worth. We fell to the grass and he laid over me, a rut taking him over.

            As our kissing became heated, I felt the slick between my legs increase and I became nervous at the thought of us but I let my body take control.

            And just like that, we slept together right there near the lake.

            But a few months have passed since that evening and it has come to my realization that Mark and I never discussed mating after that moment. Mark and I never said anything after that to each other, we just cuddled in the grass and then skinny dipped in the lake. Following that, we said our goodbyes.

            Mark and I have met up multiple times since that moment, every time leading to passionate sex and not much talking. It became our normal and it’s a shame to say that it actually felt like we were more of sex-buddies than anything else. It kind of terrified me honestly.

            Especially when I got the first red flag.

            The first time I felt nausea in the morning was the ending of August, but soon after, I began to actually feel the full swing of morning sickness.

            I woke up one morning in the beginning of September and felt like the cabin was closing in on me. I was sweating and hot and I felt sick. I felt like I was going to vomit.

            I bolted up from my bed and ran to the bathroom, leaning over the toilet as I heaved and vomited. It was the first time I’d vomited in forever so it instantly struck a chord with me. This was not normal for me.

            Getting up and flushing the toilet, I walked to the sink and leaned on the vanity as I looked in the mirror. My skin was a shiny complexion and I could feel that it felt greasy. My eyes were tinkling in a way I’d never noticed, and my hair just looked different. I couldn’t pinpoint out how but it did.

            Walking out into the kitchen, I noticed that I had pizza sitting on my counter from last night when the pack shared one, and I was instantly repulsed by it. Something that had never happened before as well. I gagged once and had to walk away from the smell. I loved pizza so I didn’t know what was going on.

            Another big red flag.

            Fighting against the nausea and assuming that I was just coming down with a sickness from something I could’ve ate, I walked into my bedroom and dressed quickly. As I pulled up my jeans, I noticed a slight bloating in my abdomen. Nothing too noticeable and my jeans still zipped but I was able to tell.

            It had to be a side effect of whatever sickness I’m getting.

            Throwing on my favorite blue sweatshirt, I walked back out and picked up my phone as I headed out of the cabin. I was greeted by a misting fog spread over the cabins and the lake which looked honestly, extremely pretty. It was just another reason why I loved it here.

            James and Jessie were sitting at the picnic tables with the triplets when they saw me and motioned me over. I took a seat next to him and James smiled at me, “I’ve never seen you up this early.”

            “Why? What time is it?” I asked going to pull my phone out.

            “It’s a little after seven. We’re normally the only ones awake so it’s a surprise to see you.”

            He pushed a plate of sausage and bacon to me and I felt my mouth water. I was really hungry—really fucking hungry. Which couldn’t be right because I had just thrown up and then gagged at the sight of food.

            I grabbed a few pieces of bacon and ate them down. Following them, I ate down a few pieces of sausage and found myself grabbing their carton of orange juice and a plastic cup and pouring myself a glass and chugging it down. I continued to eat and I noticed that James was staring me, wide eyed, “I have never seen you eat this much, ever.”

            I shrugged my shoulders, “I’m really hungry.”

            He narrowed his eyes as me and didn’t say anything. I continued to happily eat as Jessie started to talk, “So, I’m running into town later, did you want to come with me?”

            I didn’t realize she was talking to me until looked at her and saw her staring at me, “Oh, yeah, I’ll go.” I replied with a smile.

            She smiled back, “Good, we’ll leave in an hour and get to the stores as soon as they open to avoid people. We need to buy _a lot_ of food. The big pack meeting is tomorrow night and there will be many people.”

            Oh, shit! I’d forgotten about the big pack meeting. Every year, the first Friday in September, all of the small Lycan packs get together and eat, drink, and have a good time. We discuss future plans, what’s new in what pack and so on. It’s a really fun get together.

            But, that could also spell disaster for myself because Mark and I agreed to have a ‘date’ night every Friday. So, I’m really tempted to just spend the time with Mark instead. I know how that must look but I’ve fallen for Mark so much in the past couple of months. Nothing has come about from us but I really do have feelings for him that go above and beyond. I feel the bond between us and even being away from him for the week hurts me so much. I actually find myself crying when he has to leave now. I used to never do that before but over the past few weeks I have been.

            Another red flag in all honesty.

            But, my mind wasn’t concentrating on the ideas of the red flags. My phone had just gone off and it was a message from Mark. 

            **Mark:** I could sense something was wrong with you. Are you okay?

            **Sean:** Yeah, I just threw up this morning. Nothing big.

            **Mark:** Okay, are you sure? I worry.

            **Sean:** Yes, I’m sure.

            Looking back up from my phone, I noticed that my hand was subconsciously resting on a couple pieces of bacon, waiting to grab them. Jessie laughed and James’ mouth was agape.

            “Seriously, Sean, you need to stop eating. You’ll gain a shit ton of weight if you continue this way.” He said in a serious dad like tone. I pulled my hand away and rubbed my hand on my jeans. Getting up, I felt the sudden urge that I needed to pee. This was new.

            “I’ll be back.” I mumbled as I headed back to the cabin to relieve myself.

            Walking inside and into the bathroom, I quickly relieved my bladder and walked over to the Vanity. I opened the top drawer and pulled out my Heat Pills, ready to take my daily pill.

            However, I realized that I hadn’t taken a pill since last month…and before that it was scarce. This was bad, really fucking bad.

            Thinking to myself, I honestly thought this could be the beginning signs of pregnancy. But I quickly put that from my head because they’ve never shown up before. Aren’t pregnancy symptoms supposed to start gradually and get worse? I don’t know but I was beginning to be terrified.

            Rushing back out of the cabin, grabbing my wallet on the way, I smiled at Jessie and said, “Can we get going to town now? I wanna stop to my apartment and grab something.”

            Jessie looked at James who nodded at her and stood up, “Yeah, we’ll get going. I’ll go grab my purse.”

            She walked over to her and James cabin and headed inside. I waited by James and he looked at me, “What do you need to get?”

            “Nothing of your concern.” I said rather harsh compared to what I wanted to say.

            When I saw Jessie come back out, I crossed my arms over my chest and followed her to James’ and hers SUV, getting inside.

            I didn’t say much to her in the car. It was actually rather silent. Not that I didn’t like Jessie but I found that I couldn’t say much to her. She knew of my silent crush on James and I guess that didn’t sit well with her. But I couldn’t blame her because if I found out that Mark was seeing some else besides me, I may actually kill someone.

            When we came into the outskirts of town, Jessie spoke, “So, why have you been sneaking around the past few months?”

            Taken aback by her question, I said, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

            She scoffed, “I can smell another wolf on you, Sean. It’s okay if you have a mate but aren’t telling us.”

            “Oh, no, I don’t know a…”

            My mind wandered slightly when we went around a bend and the smell of sewer hit my nose. My nose was always sensitive to smell but it was suddenly ten times worse, “Oh my god, Jessie, I’m gonna be sick.”

            Jessie whipped the car to the side and I laid my head back, shutting my eyes and taking deep breaths. My stomach calmed and I reopened them to see Jessie staring at me, “I’m sorry.”

            She shook her head, “Don’t apologize, it is okay.”

            We sat silently for a moment before she spoke again, “I’m not going to prod you, Sean, but I need to ask you something.” She paused for a moment, “Are you pregnant?”

            I laughed at her and scoffed, “No! What? How would you—“

            “I was pregnant once, Sean, I can sense these things.”

            “I am not pregnant.” I said folding my arms over my chest.

            “Okay, whatever you say.” She said dejected.

            She pulled back onto the road and carried on to the town.

            Once we arrived to my apartment complex, we both got out and she followed me up the stairs. I was greeted by my neighbors on the way up and I noticed that I hadn’t seen them in a long time because I’m never here. They both had changed.

            Unlocking the door to my apartment, I hurried inside, “I’ll be a few, so you can just sit here.”

            She took a seat and I rushed to the bathroom. Shutting the door behind me and locking it, I opened the top drawer of my vanity where I kept my extra heat pills and my other supplies. Fishing through it, I found the box of Omega Pregnancy Tests that I have kept in here for a few months now. Ever since Mark and I’s little mishap anyway.

            Fishing out one of the tests, I dumped the others onto the sink. I uncapped the top and looked at it, _what the hell do it do?_

            Grabbing the paper instructions, I opened them, ripping the seam slightly in the frantic process. I read through them and realized that it was like a normal pregnancy test and I just had to pee on the stick. So, I walked over to the toilet and did so.

            Once finished, I capped the end again and read in the instructions that I needed to wait three minutes for the test to be done. So, I set the timer on my phone and waited.

            And waited.

            And waited.

            The time went by so slowly and I felt myself panic as the time continued.

            It wasn’t even two minutes in when Jessie knocked on the door, “Sean! Are you okay in there? Can I come in?”

            I took a deep breath and figured if anything, Jessie was going to find out first anyway. So I opened the door and as she looked inside and saw the pregnancy test in my head, she gasped, “Sean, when I said what I did in the car, I didn’t mean for you to literally go and take a test!”

            “But here is the thing,” I said softly, “I really do believe I am. I haven’t exactly been careful these past few months.” I paused for a moment and said, “Back a few months ago, I came into heat and my mate and I had sex and he didn’t use anything. After that, we both just never paid much attention and I haven’t been taking my pills right. It was bound to happen sometime.”

            I didn’t realize that I had begun to cry until I felt the wetness seep down my cheek. I furiously wiped it away and heard my phone beep that the three minutes was over. I took a deep breath and turned the test over exposing the results.

            One line- negative.

            Two lines- positive.

            As my vision cleared and focused, I felt my heart knot.

            Two lines.

            I dropped the test on the floor and covered my mouth as a sob left my throat. I fell to the floor and begin to sob. Jessie sat down with me, and for the first time in a while, I was glad she was there to help me with the results.

            I don’t know how long we sat there, but I know I didn’t have the strength to get back up for a while.

             ***

            Jessie left me at my apartment while she went and bought groceries. I asked her to let me be alone as I thought about what had happened.

            I needed to make an appointment at the local hospital. I know there is a doctor there that specializes in Omega pregnancies because it was who Jessie went to. I just needed to get the number from her.

            But then it also came with that I’d need to tell Mark. But I wouldn’t tell him until I was certain I was. Maybe I could see him tonight instead of tomorrow.

            My thoughts were an honest muddled mess at this point. I also was very emotional and would begin to cry not soon after I was just done with the first bought. But I knew that I needed to get my composure together before I went back to camp.

            As I went to get up and splash water on my face, another thought came into mind.

            Tomorrow night, we have our annual pack run, where we run the forest in completion as a pack. I can’t change if I’m pregnant. I’ll stick out like a sore thumb. Maybe I could offer to babysit the triplets for Jessie while she ran. I don’t know, this was all going to be a mess.

            I ran the water and splashed my face, cooling myself down. Hearing my phone go off next to my hand, I grabbed it and looked at the message:

            **Mark:** Wanna hang out later?

            **Sean:** Was just going to ask you if you wanted to.

            I paused for a moment and sent back:

            **Sean:** Actually, can we meet this afternoon, we need to talk.

            As I stood at the sink, I waited for his answer. Soon after he replied back that he’d meet me in the cabin that afternoon. I took a deep breath and grabbed the positive test, putting it in my pocket.

            I guess I would need to tell Mark after all.

            Oh my god, what the fuck was I going to do?

            ***

            I waited for Mark’s arrival that afternoon by eating leftover pieces of the pizza that I thought was so repulsive this morning. Jessie had offered to pick me up some of her vitamins that she took and some of the things that she had once craved but I didn’t let her.

            Of course, I still ended up with endless supplies of food and other useful things. They were all currently piled on the counter in bags still because I had no motivation to pick them up and put them away.

            Suddenly, my cabin door opened and I looked over to see Mark walked inside. He was sneaking in and out of breath but he was here, “How did you make sure no one smelled or spotted you?” I asked.

            “Simply because of the fact that I covered my scent and then snuck in here. I thought that was obvious.” He had a sly smile on his face and I smiled back.

            Getting up, I felt the connection between us grown into full bloom. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. His hands moved to my hips and I felt them reach higher onto my stomach and I pulled off, “Sorry, don’t do that.” I whispered.

            “Touch your stomach?” He asked puzzled, “I always rub your stomach.”

            “Mark,” I said quietly, “I have something I need to tell you.”

            Mark sighed and pressed his forehead to my own, “I already know.”

            I stepped back from him and broke our hold, “What do you—“

            “Sean, I’m an Alpha. I can sense these things way beforehand. I’ve known for a few weeks now but I was waiting for you to find out.”

            “So you know that I’m—“

            “Yes, Sean, I know that you’re pregnant.” He said looking at me, “And I wanted to tell you that everything will be okay, because I promise that I’m not going anywhere.”

            He walked a few steps up to me and pulled me into a crushing hug that was enough to break a dam. I grasped his shirt in my fist and cried into the fabric. I found myself sobbing and slipping down and we both went to the floor. He had his arms wrapped around me and I was buried into his shirt as I cried.

            “I’m so scared.” I whispered.

            “It’ll all be okay.” He whispered back, “We’re going to be okay.”

            As we both sat on the floor in silence, I finally comprehended what he had told me, “Wait…” I said suddenly, “Does that also mean that James can sense this as well?”

            Mark shrugged, “All I know is that since it is my child, I can sense it. I don’t know if James can.”

            “How can you sense it?” I asked curiously.

            “Your scent changed, your skin is radiating, your eyes are twinkling, and I’m getting signals from that little bundle right here.” He said moving his hand to my stomach and rubbing it with his palm, “They’re telling me that they’re happy and honestly, that’s all that matters.”

            For the first time in a while, I found myself smiling and laughing, all the while looking down at my stomach. I placed my hand over Mark’s and leaned into him.

            _Maybe this won’t be so horrible after all?_ I thought to myself.

            Oh, how I fucking wish it was that easy.

            ***

            Mark left a few hours after he came over. He snuck out and told me that if I needed anything from him, to not be hesitant in contacting him.

            He gave me the number of the Obstetrician that his brother had gone to and told me that I should call her. I guess she’s a great doctor and I did need to have a checkup, making sure that this was actually what we thought it was although I was nearly 100% confident.

            I called her the next morning, her name being Dr. Raven. Her office was in town and so I was able to make an appointment for that afternoon. It was going to be a basic checkup with an ultrasound if we got time.

            So, I made my way into town, not telling James or Jessie what was going on, and headed to my appointment. Driving there, I felt anxious. I was nervous about what was going to happen. I was just scared more or less.

            I parked my car in the small parking lot and made my way inside. Dr. Raven specialized in Omega pregnancies so it made me feel better as I walked in and saw other males pregnant as well. Although many there were ready pop and I’m just finding out.

            When I sat down in an empty seat, a very pregnant male came over and sat next to me, “Hey, I’ve never seen you here.” He said rubbing his enlarged stomach.

            “It’s my first appointment.” I said back.

            He nodded his head, “Yeah, I’m due the end of next month.” He said, “My name is Dan by the way. I’m a true Omega of the Forest Pack.”

            He stuck his hand out and I shook it, “I’m Sean,” I said, “I’m a true Omega of the Luna Pack.”

            “Oh, you’re a Luna?” he asked with amazement, “That’s amazing! My mate Phil talks about you all the time. He’s a Beta for the Forest’s. What’s your mate’s name?”

            I shook my head, “Oh, I don’t have one.”

            “You don’t have a mate?” he asked shocked.

            I shook my head again, “Not entirely, it’s a really complicated situation. Basically, he’s the Alpha of a rival Pack and if word got out, it wouldn’t be good for either of us. So, we’re keeping it under wraps, although it’s safe to say a pregnancy was definitely a shock.”

            “I’d say,” Dan replied.

            “Dan Howell!” He got up and waved goodbye to me, “That’s me, I’ll see you later. Take care.”

            I waved goodbye to him and sat and waited patiently for my name to be called.

            When they called my name, I slowly made my way inside, feeling like an absolute outcast in front of everyone. I had no idea why I felt that way but I did. And that feeling would not soon disappear.

            I walked inside this all white room with a desk and two comfortable padded seats. I assume that most of the time, mates come with at the first appointment. Well, that wouldn’t happen for me because Mark and I couldn’t be seen together.

            I took a seat and the nurse followed me inside, shutting the door. She took a seat across from me, “Okay, Sean, just some basic questions.”

            I nodded my head, waiting for her to begin.

            “Do you take heat suppressants—aka, heat pills?”

            “Yes.”

            “Have you experienced regular heats up until this discovery?”

            “Yes.”

            “Have you noticed anything different in your behavior?”

            “No.”

            “When did you find out about a potential pregnancy?”

            “Yesterday.”

            She stopped for a moment and looked over what she asked, “Okay, I’m going to go and get a cup. I’ll need you to go to the restroom and collect a urine sample. We’ll test it and we’ll find out within ten to fifteen minutes what the results are.”

            She got up from her chair and walked out of the room, leaving me there for a moment. I looked around the room and noticed that it looked like a Planned Parenthood screening office. They had condoms in a bowl on the side, signs about abortion and adoption (but not in a negative context), and a poster about not having unprotected sex with someone you don’t know. Well, broke that rule fast…

            The nurse came back in and handed me a cup, “Okay, go collect the urine sample and then come back in here afterwards.”

            I took the cup from her and followed her directions to the bathroom down the hall and entered. Doing my business, I put the cover back on the cup and washed my hands. I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn’t help but feel good about seeing how amazing I looked. It was honestly amazing to me.

            I walked out and back into the office, only to be greeted by a dark skinned women sitting where the nurse had been. She was busy typing something on a laptop when I walked inside and looked up quickly to see me, “You must be Sean!” She said getting up. She grabbed the cup from me and handed it to the nurse, “Get a rapid test on this, please and thank you Val.”

            “Hello,” she said turning back to me, “I’m Dr. Raven. I’m very pleased that you have chosen for me to help me through this very exciting time. I’ll just need to do a quick verification checks.” She paused and flipped through the paper work, “Full name?”

            “Sean William McLoughlin.”

            “Date of Birth?”

            “February 7th.”

            “Name of mate?”

            “Do I need to tell you that?” I asked biting my lip.

            She looked up at me, “It’d be much appreciated. Only because if needed, we can get information on them and find out their medical history. Everything here is protected by HIPPA so you can ensure that nothing will get out. It’s all confidential.”

            “Okay,” I said sighing, “Mark Fishbach.”

            Her eyes widened, “Mark Fishbach, the Alpha of Bloodlines?” I nodded my head, “Wow, that’s a nice catch. Your child will be so strong and healthy.”

            I couldn’t help but smile at her words.            

            “Okay, basic information here,” she handed me a packet, “As your results are coming in, I’m going to give you a basic rundown on what you need to know. While pregnant, you will still experience heats and it’s recommended that you do not fight them. Bonding with your mate will keep the channel open for an easy and natural birth. You won’t begin feeling the full effect of a heat until the beginning of your third trimester. We try and do all natural births unless complications arise and in the time of that, we preform C-sections. Your pregnancy cravings will begin around the ten week mark and only get worse from there. Prepare to enjoy eating things such as grapefruit and peanut butter—a classic combination with Omegas. If you’re experiencing terrible morning sickness, we can get you medication to calm it down, not stop it, but calm it.”

            Suddenly, the door opened and the nurse walked in holding a few papers in her hand. She handed them to Dr. Raven and I saw her face light up.

            Dr. Raven looked up at me and smiled a big grin, “Congratulations, Sean! Just as we suspected, you are most certainly pregnant.”

            I had mixed emotions at first. I guess when you’re told of these results, you really don’t know what to think. Hearing them from someone other than myself was something really hard to do. I felt my eyes well with tears and my head drop forward as tears leaked down my cheeks. Dr. Raven reached over the desk and rubbed my arm, “What you’re feeling is totally normal, okay? Believe it or not, most Omegas react this way when they find out. But if you don’t mind, I’d like to continue telling you about what to expect.”    

            I looked up and wiped my face with the sleeve of my sweatshirt, “Okay.”

            She smiled, “That’s the spirit. According to this test, you’re eight weeks and two days pregnant. Your estimated date of conception was July 17th which means that your unofficial due date will be…” she pulled out her calendar and flipped through it, “March 22nd!”

            “Oh my gosh, that seems like it so far away.” I said with a laugh.

            “It’s going to. You’re only in the beginning, actually, you’re over halfway through your first trimester. Have you noticed a change in weight?”

            I shrugged, “A little bit. I’m more bloated.”

            “Perfect! Male Omegas will gain more weight typically than a female. That being said, you’ll begin showing soon. Babies of Omega and Alpha mix will, on average, weigh between 10 and 13 pounds when born.”

            “Oh my god.”

            “Also, in case you didn’t already know, you won’t be able to change while pregnant. It’s very harmful to the baby and your body just won’t do it. That being said, if none of the other pack members know about the pregnancy, you all might be in for a surprise.”

            I nodded my head.

            “Well, if you’re ready, we’ll go in the room next door and we’ll see that little baby.”

            We both stood up and walked across the hall. She opened the door and she motioned for me to come inside. Shutting the door, she said, “I’ll need you to pull your shirt up.”

            I sat down the bed and pulled my shirt up, looking down and seeing a small roundish bump protrude out slightly. I nearly cried.

            Laying back, she put some jelly stuff on my belly and I nearly howled with how cold it was, “Okay, you ready?”

            I nodded.

            She started scanning over the area and soon a small little noise came from the monitor. I turned my head and she pointed to the screen, “You see where that little star looking thing is blinking?” I nodded, “That’s where the heartbeat is being detected.”

            I covered my mouth and felt the tears begin again, except this time, they were happy tears. Hearing a baby’s heartbeat like this is something you’d never be able to forget.

            “The baby’s heartbeat is 185, which is slightly high, but definitely not an issue. Congratulations, once again! Do you want a photo?”

            I nodded my head again, feeling the tears still running down my face.

            This was actually happening.

            ***

            When I returned back to camp, the whole area was filled with different pack members. I kept getting bombarded by different people asking how I’ve been, where I was this morning, and so on. I just told them I had to make a quick trip into town.

            I called Mark when I left the hospital and told him all that Dr. Raven had told me. While on the line with him, he begin to cry and I couldn’t tell why, but he sounded very excited. At least one of us was…

            I smelled food and my instinct kicked in and I felt my stomach growl. I made my way over to the food table and began powering down food like I hadn’t ate in years. I piled a plate full of different foods and suddenly got the weird craving for peanut butter—I guess Dr. Raven was right. Turning to Jessie, who was conveniently sitting with the triplets, I said to her, “Do we have peanut butter?”

            She laughed hysterically, “I’ll be right back. I remember that craving like it was yesterday.”

            I sat across from the triplets and ate down most of the food on my plate. They all looked at me like I was a different person and I just laughed to myself. I wonder how happy they’ll be to have a little friend running around the base.

            Jessie came back in the jar of peanut butter and I began dipping everything into it, I didn’t even noticed the weird stares I was getting. Especially from James, who was standing with a group of Alphas sipping a beer.

            He walked over to me and handed me one, “Here, have a drink.”

            I waved my hand, “No thanks man.” I said, dipping a piece of sausage in peanut butter, who knew that’d be so amazing?

            “What’s up with you?” He asked, “You’re eating non-stop. You’re acting weird as all hell. This morning, I walked into your cabin and heard you vomiting. Are you hiding—“

            He didn’t get much else out because in the distance, a howl echoed.

            We all looked up and saw a line of wolves coming for us.

            And in the front, was the all black wolf with amber eyes.

            Mark was leading them…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is definitely not as long as i wanted it to be but i really wanted to end it here before we get into the major areas of this story. So, don't be mad at me but...we all should've saw it coming honestly ;) This was never going to be an easy thing. Also, i have slightly good news, depending on how you view it, but i've started a new story! It's a high school based story but how i'm doing it is i'm going to make really long parts and then post it. So, look forward to that soon :) Anyway, enjoy the chapter :)

I stood up from the picnic table, terrified out of my own mind.

            Mark had to instigating us…nothing more. He’d never hurt one of us, right?

            But I was oh, so wrong.

            Mark lunged forward and grabbed one of the pack members but the nape of the neck and threw them, blood running down his fangs.

            James began to change and so didn’t the others, ready to stand their ground. I felt my wolf fighting to exit me but my body wouldn’t allow for that to happen. I stood in the foreground, feeling sweat begin.

            _Stay back!_

I recognized Mark’s voice directly in my head. I looked around and saw Mark, walking towards James, a powerful glare at me though.

            I edged backwards and saw James look up at me. I did the only thing I could think of to protect myself, I walked away. I was being a coward but I couldn’t allow for anything to happen to me or this child. Or for that matter, anyone else.

            _Protect yourself, and our baby._

I looked up again and saw the black wolf stalking toward me. I was suddenly terrified again.

            “Mark, please.” I pleaded, cowering to the ground.

            Suddenly, it was no longer and black wolf stalking towards me, but a red haired man. I looked up to see Mark, with sadness in his eyes, walking to me. But I knew it was just my eyes playing tricks and that he was still a wolf. I reached out, putting my hand to his fur, not even thinking. He bowed his head, nuzzling my small stomach with his snout. I smiled and laughed.

            “Mark, get off from him!”

            I jolted my sight up and saw James standing there, blooding dripping from his arm.

            Mark turned around and snarled, before running away from us, taking the pack with him.

            As I felt a breeze on my belly, I looked down and saw that my shirt was up and there was a copious amount of slobber on my stomach. I quickly pulled my shirt down and stood up.      

            “What the hell were you doing?” he screamed at me, “You did nothing! You didn’t even change! What the hell is wrong with you? You just gonna let us all die out there?”

            “It’s not that simple!” I screamed back, my emotions taking over, “It’ll never be that simple!”

            I turned my back to him and walked towards the forest, not sure of where I was going.

            “You’re following their path!” James yelled back.

            I turned around and without thinking, held up both of my hands and flipped him off. The sight in front of the other pack members.

            I turned back to where I was walking and started running. My mind telling me to go find Mark.

            ***

            ***James***

            I turned back to the pack, my arm burning as I felt the cut begin to heal itself—as it should. Seeing the way Jessie was looking at me, I instantly knew she knew something I didn’t.

            “What’s going on with him?” I asked, sitting down with her, “He hasn’t told me anything in weeks. I don’t even know who he is anymore.”

            Jessie put her hand on my shoulder, rubbing it gently, “Let’s just say that he’s having a very hard time right now and needs to figure things out on his own.”

            I sighed, “Jessie,” I said silently, “Don’t tell me he’s hiding what I think he is.”

            “Depends what you think, love.” She said back to me.

            “Jessie, is he pregnant?” I asked, “And just not telling me?”

            She shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know, babe. Maybe you should wait and let him tell you when he’s ready. He’s going through a very tough time right now. He’s probably seeking comfort in his mate.”

            “His mate?” I felt fire shoot through myself. I stood up and banged my hands on the table, “He’s mated and never fucking told us!”

            Jessie shot up, “Maybe he never told you because he knew you’d react this way! You always have treated Sean like he’s under you when he’s not. He’s your equal and you need to treat him as such!”

            “How do you know so much about him when I’ve been friends with him for years?” I asked harshly.

            She turned her head slightly and sighed in frustration, turning back to me, she said, “He confided in me yesterday, James. He cried in my arms because he was so scared. He told me everything. He feels alone. But he’ll never confide in you.”

            I shook my head, upset by what Jessie was telling me. That wasn’t like Sean. Sean never acted like that. He still would never act like that.

            With that, she grabbed the girls and motioned them inside with her, leaving me outside with the rest of the pack. I looked over at my arm and saw that the wound had healed completely. Just a small scar was left.

            Well, it was now or never. I needed to follow Sean and see where he was going. Was it wrong of me? Sure. Did I care? No, not if it meant his wellbeing was okay.

            I looked around and made sure no one was looking. I quickly bolted and followed Sean’s scent through the woods.

            My running had led me to a spot near the north of the lake. As I got closer, I heard talking.

            “I bet James shit himself when you left like that.”

            Okay, that was Mark’s voice for sure.

            There was a laugh, “I didn’t stay to see his reaction.”

            And…there was Sean.

            I stood behind some trees and peeked around, looking at them. Sean was straddling Mark, Mark sitting on the grass. Sean had his arms around his neck and they were near kissing.

            I couldn’t believe what I was seeing.

            No, this couldn’t happen. This could never happen.

            “You know,” Mark started, “Once we have this baby, you’ll have to make a decision.”

            “I know,” Sean whispered back, “Bloodlines or Luna.”

            “I hope you’ll pick Bloodlines,” Mark said, pressing a kiss to Sean’s lips, “Because together, we can defeat James. We can become stronger yet.”

            “But you know I don’t want power. I just want us to be mated and happy.”

            “One day, Sean, one day.”

            I watched as Sean and Mark began kissing in a passionate intent. I quickly turned my head and began to walk away. As I stepped, a twig cracked and I heard them both gasp.

            “Someone’s watching us.” Sean whispered.

            “I’m sure it’s just the wind. I don’t smell anyone around.”

            There was a pause, “Mark, I can smell someone…it’s…”

            There was a growl that ripped out of Sean’s throat and I nearly leapt as I realized that he smelled me. I bolted the other direction and just ran.

            If I heard correctly, Sean was pregnant with Mark’s child and Sean was planning on leaving us to go to Bloodlines? No…NO! I couldn’t allow for that to happen. I could never allow for Sean to leave. If Sean leaves, Nate will be the next one under me and lord knows Nate is not keen enough to be my right hand man. He’s street smart but not physically smart. He can’t fight like Sean can. Sean’s white wolf is enough to knock anyone out of their senses because he’s so blinding but dear, God, if he’s pregnant—I can’t accept that right now.

            I didn’t realize I had ran as far as I had until I saw the cabin come into view and Jessie sitting outside, talking amongst the other packs. She motioned for me to walk over to her and I couldn’t help but notice her sparkling blonde hair in the setting sun, “Come here, love!” She called.

            I walked over to her and sat down next to her in the chairs, “Did you find Sean?” She asked.

            “Oh, I found him.” I said, my eyebrows furrowing.

            “Did you say anything to him?” She asked, cocking her eyebrows, “Oh, James tell me you let him go!”

            “He’s going to join Bloodlines, Jess!” I screamed, “Mark is conning him into joining their side!”

            She gasped, “Sean would never!”

            “I just heard him!” I said, “He sat there and fucking—“

            “Language! The girls are sitting right there!”

            “Mark sat there and said to him that he had a decision to make once the baby was born.” I sat on the edge of my seat, “The baby, Jess!”

            “This is why he didn’t want to tell you, James! This is also why you shouldn’t have followed him! If he knows that you found out and he didn’t tell you, he’ll never forgive you James. Never.”

            “But I’m the Alpha over him! I’m not going to let him to go to Bloodlines! Did Mark con him into having his kid so this could happen? Is that what it is?”

            Jessie stood up and walked up to me, laying her hand on my shoulder, “James, you’ll never understand this but Sean is old enough to make the decisions he needs to on his own. You’re the same age as him but you’re acting like his father.” She paused for a moment, “This baby was such a surprise to him that he didn’t know what to do. He still doesn’t know what to do.” She stopped before adding in a final word, “Let Sean go.”

            Getting up from the chair, I stormed my way inside, hearing Jessie tell the girls behind me that ‘daddy needs time to himself.’ As I walked into our cabin, the slammed the door and put my hands on my head, screaming at all of the pent up frustration Sean has caused.

            ***

             I quietly slipped into my cabin at around midnight that night, my body beginning to ache from all that Mark and I had done over by the lake. All the talking that we had done didn’t even seem like it happened.

            We’ve been talking about decisions over the past month—obviously before we knew about the baby. I keep telling Mark that I want the mating to work but Lord knows James would never allow it. But if I was to mate with Mark, I would be bound to the Bloodlines. But now that we’re having the baby, I’ll need to decide it being in Bloodlines is what we want. Mark is even questioning staying the Alpha once the baby comes.

            It’s going to be a lot of decisions.

            As I stepped inside the doorway, I saw James sitting there like a parent waiting for their kid to come home, “What the hell are you doing?” I asked agitated.

            “Sean, we need to talk.”

            “No, we don’t.” I said reopening the door, “Now kindly exit my cabin and leave. I’m going to sleep.”

            He stood up, his body showing clear signs of anger, “You need to tell me about what’s going on with Mark first.” He said pointing his finger at me.

            I let the door slam and I walked forward, “There is nothing going on between Mark and I. He’s a hellhound. I would never associate with him.”

            It wasn’t totally a lie. Mark _is_ a hellhound in his own way but I’m obviously associated with him. But I wasn’t going to tell him that.

            “Okay, Sean.” He said through gritted teeth, “You can stop the lying.”

            “What happened to you?” I asked in a near scream at how angered I was, “What snapped?”

            He threw his hands up, “You want to know what snapped, Sean? What snapped was when you’ve been sleeping with the enemy and then having the decency to tell me that nothing is going on!”

            “I don’t know—“

            “Just stop!” He said walking past me, “I can’t discuss this right now like I thought I could.” He opened the door and began to walk out, “You probably should shower, you reek of him.”

            The door slammed behind him and I was left there confused about the encounter that had just ensued. James was my best friend and he’s acting like—I don’t even know what he’s acting like but I’m not okay with it.

            I never told him about Mark and me so I don’t know how he got that information.

            I rubbed my hands over my face and made my way into my bedroom. I quickly stripped down and put on a pair of pajama pants as I climbed into bed to get ready to sleep.

            But sleep didn’t come easy.

            I tossed and turned most of the night. I kept breaking out into cold and hot sweats. I felt myself feel sick to my stomach at times so I’d sit up and hold my stomach until it subsided. I didn’t know if it was stress or something to that effect but I wasn’t okay with this. I was actually rather terrified.

            I went to grab my phone to text Mark but I figured he was probably out with his pack doing his nightly runs and I couldn’t interrupt that. I got up from my bed and walked out of my room, pacing the floor into the living room. I heard the first crack of thunder in the distance and I felt myself cower. If anything, thunder and lightning storms have always been my biggest weaknesses. I hadn’t them. I rushed quickly back into my bedroom and into the bed, covering myself and snuggling into comforter.

            My initial thought as lightning lit up the room was that Mark was still out there. It terrified me to know that he could be running around somewhere in this rain and lightning. I reached to my nightstand and grabbed my phone.

            There was suddenly a loud knock against my window and I screamed and jumped, covering myself.

            “Sean! It’s me!”

            I scurried up from the bed and over to the window, opening it for Mark on the other side, “What are you doing?” I asked quietly.

            I felt like we were two teenagers sneaking into each other’s houses.

            “It’s down pouring out and I can’t run to base in time. The others are still going but I thought I’d take refuge here for the night.”

            “You’re staying the night?” I asked.

            “I can, just let me in!” He said beginning to climb through, “I’m soaking wet.”

            He fell through my window and landed with an ‘oomph’ on the floor. I laughed at him and reached behind, shutting the window as I felt the rain begin to seep inside. He stood up, his jeans and shirt soaked and his hair a muddled mess.

            “Strip your clothes and I’ll go hang them up.” I said to him.

            “Already?” he asked with a wink as he unbuttoned his pants.

            “We already did enough tonight and I’d beyond tired so…”

            “It’s 3 in the morning.” He said as he let his jeans fall to the floor, followed by his boxers, “And it looks like you haven’t slept at all.”

            I shrugged and felt a yawn course through me, “No, I haven’t.” I said softly, “I didn’t feel right.”

            “How are you feeling now that I am here?” he asked pulled his shirt off and throwing in on his jeans—making a satisfying plop sound as the water squished out. I dropped down and gathered them in my hands before answering.

            “A lot better.” I said with a smile.

            “It’s the bond.”

            “The bond?” I asked as I headed into the adjoining bathroom, throwing his clothes in my bathtub and walking back out.

            Mark was already sitting in bed, naked in all his glory. I walked over and got in next to him. I instantly felt myself snuggle into him, relaxing against his cool skin.

            “To answer your question,” he said as he placed and open palm on my small little belly, “This is the bond.”

            He rubbed my stomach calmly and I smiled, my hand on his chest in a protective manner, “We’re bonded by the child?” I asked.

            “Yeah, until we make the bond official.”

            “By the bite…”

            “Yeah, by the bite we---“

            I didn’t get to hear the rest of his answer because I fell asleep to his hand on my stomach, rubbing it gently.

            ***

           ***A month later***

            It’s hard for me to sit here and see that it’s already been a month. I am due back to see Dr. Raven today and I’m getting my second official ultrasound and on top of that, Mark had agreed to go with me.

            I also was starting my second trimester today and it’s a relief at best. I haven’t had too much morning sickness over the past few weeks but I got it every once and a while. My cravings aren’t even that bad right now. Honestly, the worst part is all the eating! I’m literally hungry all the time.

            Just now, Mark had agreed to drive to the appointment and I’m sitting in the passenger seat with two different bags of chips as I mix and match them together. I nearly have both bags gone and I just opened them both before we came.

            I’ve also gained a significant amount of weight but I blame that on a combination of overeating and what I’ve been eating. My shirts are getting snug now so I’ve resorted to wearing baggier sweatshirts. It’s also the beginning of October and the weather, which should be getting crisper, is really fucking hot. Or to me it is anyway.

            And on top of that, James won’t even go near me. I talk and get advice from Jessie all the time. I even have talked with the other pack members about what’s going on and they’re all so excited! All I had to say was pregnancy and they wives are already telling me what type of baby shower they’re throwing. Even Nate, who’s mate is currently gone to visit family in Portland, was really excited for me. That’s a stretch at the most.

            Also, my mood swings and hormones are not to be messed with right now. Just last night, I was eating with Jessie and the girls while James was on a hunt and Jade asked me why I was gaining weight and I burst into tears and cried for a good twenty minutes on how fat I was. Yeah, this is real life.

            When makes everything the best though is that I’m getting a hunch on what sex the baby is. I keep having dreams of us and when they’re grown up. I also keep getting signals about it but I’m not telling Mark. I want it to be a surprise when Dr. Raven officially tells us. That will be at my sixteen week appointment next month.

            As Mark parked his car in the parking lot, I closed up the tops of the bags and threw them in the backseat, looking back to make sure they didn’t spill. I stepped out of the car and Mark got out behind me.

            Walking inside, Mark kept his hand on the small of my back, leading me through the doorway. As I got inside and told them my name at the window, a special person caught my eye and I nearly screamed in excitement!  
            Dan, the same guy I had talked to the last time I was here, was here again but this time, he had a carrier with a little bundle of blue blankets in his arms. I rushed over to him, Mark keeping up with me.

            “When did you have him?” I asked.

            Dan smiled at me, “He’ll be two weeks tomorrow.”

            “What’s his name?” I asked, cooing over the little baby.

            This got me really excited to have one of my own now.

            “His name is Theodore Landon and he weighed 10 lbs 6 ounces and was 23” long.” Dan said in a proud notion.

            “Daniel and Theodore!”

            He got up and grabbed his bag on one shoulder and carried the carrier on the other arm, all well handling a baby. He waved goodbye and walked with the nurse. I sat back in the chair, Mark’s arm around me.

            Not too far after, the nurse called my name and we both stood up and walked up to her. Walking through the doorway and down the white hallway like I had before was a lot less nerve-wracking when Mark was with me.

            We walked to the same room and was instantly greeted by Dr. Raven when was looking over my charts. She motioned for us both to sit down in the chairs so we did and the nurse shut the door behind us.

            “Well, hello, Sean, how have you been?”

            “Really good!” I answered with a smile.

            “Has the peanut butter craving hit yet?” She asked.

            “Oh, most definitely.” I said with a laugh. All the while, Mark never said a word next to me.

            She motioned to him though and caught his attention, “And you must be the other half of this equation. Mark right?”

            “Yep.” He answered pretty blankly.

            I couldn’t help but notice the change in his demeanor.

            We quickly went back to talking about the symptoms I was having and she weighed me on a scale: I’d gained nearly fifteen pounds already. It was definitely showing too.

            “Pretty soon he’ll have to wear your clothes.” Dr. Raven said in a notion towards Mark. He was sitting in the chair on his phone, not even paying attention to her. I clicked my fingers in his faced and slapped his arm.

            “Mark!”

            He jumped and looked at me, “What?”

            “Oh, never mind.”

            Dr. Raven just looked at me sympathetically and continued on.

            She gave me some paperwork about what foods are healthy for me and what alternative foods I may need to begin eating in case I can’t eat some of those on the list. She told me that I looked healthy and was gaining weight at a normal pace.

            Then she took us both to the other room and was getting ready to perform an ultrasound on me. I lifted up my shirt and laid back as she applied the cool gel. Mark stood off to the side.

            Then she began and I heard the heartbeat much more prominently now, “Heartbeat is still good. Your baby is fully formed and at your next appointment, you’ll know the sex of it! Although Omegas can typically tell beforehand.”

            “Yeah, I think I already know.” I said with a happy smile.

            I looked over at Mark who was standing there, just staring at the monitor. He wasn’t saying anything. And then suddenly, he snapped.

            “I can’t fucking do this!” he screamed throwing his hands up.

            I jumped and sat up on the table.

            “Mark?”

            “I can’t do this anymore, Sean. I just can’t!” He ran his hands through his hair and bolted for the door, opening the door and running out of the room.

            I looked over at Dr. Raven and she shrugged her shoulders, “Normally Alphas are really excited to see their baby.”

            I looked down and felt tears come to my eyes. Soon, I was sobbing and Dr. Raven was rubbing my shoulder, “He’ll come around. They always do.” She whispered to me.

            The appointment ended and I quickly made my next one so I could find out the sex of the baby. As I exited the building, I noticed Mark was standing by his car. He was hunched over with his hands on his knees. I could hear noises coming from him.

            I ran over to him and began to light into him, “What the fuck was that? You’ve never acted like that before! What the fuck did you think you were==”

            “Sean,” He said looking up at me, his eyes red and puffy from crying, “I don’t want this baby anymore.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if this chapter seems really short to you because it is short but I'm having a little bit of a tough time coming up with how I'm going to tie everything in. I kind of diverted from my original plans last chapter and now i'm having some trouble but i'll get it eventually. The ending i have planned out is not for a while but believe me when I say the buildup until then is worth. This chapter holds some very important information that is very vital for the story to push on so bare with me. I promise the next chapter will be really long and make up for the lack thereof with these last two. Any way, enjoy the chapter and start telling me some baby names :) I'm having trouble deciding myself.

            The next few moments were a blur—I don’t even think I could think of what happened again if I tried. I looked at Mark, seeing the way his seriousness took over his voice. I was lost. Confused. I didn’t understand why.

            “W-w-why don’t you want our baby?” I asked with tears running down my face in a fast paced stream.

            He straightened himself up and wiped his face in an attempt to look like he hadn’t been just crying, “Sean, I need some time, okay? Is it okay if you call someone else to come and get you? I need to be alone.”

            I walked up to him, a mixture of sadness and anger fueling me. I hooked him on his right jaw, all the while sobbing, “How could you leave me like this?”

            “Sean…you don’t get it.” He said rubbing his jaw, “This baby never should’ve happened. We never should’ve met. We never should’ve mated like we had. We need to break this bond and this is the only way we can. I can’t do this right now.”

            I covered my mouth, the sadness falling over me so fast. I didn’t even know what to say.

            “If you don’t want this child then go.” I said feeling my soul break into a million pieces, my heart not even there anymore it was so shattered, “I don’t need you in their life.”

            Without a final word, he walked around the other side of his car and got in. He pulled away and I stood there. Nothing I could even do. Nothing I could even say.

            Other than I’d never felt the sense of heartbreak like this ever before in my life.

            I called Jessie because I knew she would be the first to save me. Sure enough, she was. I sat on the benches outside of the clinic twiddling my thumbs when she came to me. I was still crying and she noticed right away something happened. I didn’t tell her over the phone.

            She quickly wrapped her arms around me and I sat there, “He broke the bond.” I said into her.

            “Oh Sean, I’m so sorry.”

            I sat up straight and wiped my face, “He told me he didn’t want the baby.”

            She gasped and I saw the sadness in her face, “Sean, you can’t just get rid of it.”

            I shook my head but felt the sadness, “I don’t plan on it because I’ve already developed such a bond with the little thing already. But I don’t want to bring the little girl into the world knowing that her other daddy doesn’t want her.”

            “Girl?” Jessie asked excitedly.

            I nodded, “I can tell already that she’s a girl.” I said with a smirk, “But I don’t find out officially until next month.”

            “Sean, he’ll come around. Mark is probably just going through a lot because I mean, he’s a Bloodline and he’s impregnated a Luna. This is something he can just flick from his shoulder. He’s probably having a lot of consequences thrown against him.”

            I nodded, “Can you just take me back to the cabin?” I asked softly.

            She nodded back and helped me out, leading me to her SUV.

            Back at the cabin, I laid alone in my bed crying out whatever I still had in me. I refused to talk to anyone and when someone came and asked me if I was okay, I would just mumble something along the lines of ‘I’m fine’ and then go back to my wallowing. Everything in my cabin smelled like Mark and it wasn’t an easy thing for me to deal with. I wanted him back to me.

            I love him.

            I don’t know when I slipped into a sleep but I was soon deep into a slumber that I wasn’t sure I wanted to wake up from.

            ***

***James***

            I met up with Mark last week. By pure accident actually. I was walking around the area and scouring out some on the scents I was smelling when he came up behind me. I could smell him from a mile away.

            “You’re not being sly, Mark.”

            He laughed his deep laugh, “Never said I would be. I’m not a fox.”

            I turned around and faced him. His hair was combed back slightly and he was wearing a black sweatshirt and jeans. He had his arms crossed over his chest and if I wasn’t mistaken, the faint smell of Sean emitted from him.

            As much as I couldn’t stand the man in front of me, I was never more glad that I was alone with him. It would give me time to talk to him. I needed to negotiate something.

            “I need to talk to you about something.” I said to him, “I think we could negotiate a deal.”

            He scoffed, “A deal? Like a Bloodline would _ever_ make a deal with the devils.”

            “Well, I could say back at you with that remark. But I’m being serious this time. It’s about Sean.”

            He cocked an eyebrow, “Sean?”

            “Yeah, your mate.”

            He scoffed again, “Pssht, he _is_ not my mate. I’m not mated with anyone and never plan on it. He’s just a convenient fuck.”

            I rolled my eyes, “Yeah, and he’s pregnant.”

            “By accident.” He said in an almost instant remark, “Do you honestly think I wanted a child with him? He’s of your kind. The child won’t even be worth anything.”

            “That’s not what you said in the woods.” I said, “That one night, you told him that he needed to make decisions. He was thinking of joining Bloodlines.”

            “Yeah,” Mark said, “I talked with him about it. I think he’d make a good Bloodline.”

            “And you said something about mating him.”

            He rolled his eyes, “If you’re discussing this because you think I’m going to mate with him, you’re in the wrong there James. Yeah, I’ve fucked Sean. He got pregnant. I may not want the child but I’m not going to throw Sean to the curb because of it.”

            “That’s actually what I wanted to discuss.” I said softly, “I need you to make a deal with me.”

            “What’s the deal?” he asked defiantly.

            “I wanted you to break your bond with Sean officially. Have no more contact with him. Break everything.”

            “Why would you want me to do that?”

            “You just said it yourself!” I said motioning to him, “You just said that you’re not mated with him and never will be. You just said you didn’t want the child.”          

            Mark looked at me in awe and for the first time, I saw the strong man soften into a new person, “That doesn’t mean I don’t love him.” Mark said, “He’s grown on me but we’re not mated. I just can’t be mated. A Bloodline cannot be mated. We’re breeders and growers. Not mated men and women.” He rubbed his face, “God damn it, I’ve already developed a bond with that baby. I can’t break it.”

            I walked up to him and began my pleading, “You don’t understand, Mark. He cannot go to Bloodlines. He’ll be killed by our council. They’ll have a hit on him for treason. You, your child, and Sean will be executed.”

            “I would never let that happen.”

            I sighed, “Mark,” I began, “If you agree to stop your contact with Sean and you succeed until after your child is born in March, I will step down from power and hand over Luna to you.” It was something I wasn’t okay with saying but I needed to do something. I needed to give him a reason to agree to my terms, “I won’t even fight it. I’ll step away and let you have my power. I know you want it anyway.”

            “I’d kill you first.”

            I sighed, “Then do it.” I said, “If you succeed and Sean doesn’t follow you to Bloodlines, I’ll let you kill me yourself. By any means.”

            Mark stepped back for a moment and thought. I could see the wheels turning in his head and for a moment, I might’ve even seen tears prick his eyes. He walked over to me and without another word, stuck his hand out.

            I took a deep breath, realizing that I just sighed my own death, and shook his head.

            I wouldn’t tell Jessie or the pack about this. They can never know.

            And with that, I saw Mark drop his hand from my own and look at me. He had sadness overwhelming his emotions. I could sense it.

            And for the only time in my life, I felt sorry for him and what I just did.

            But he just ran the other direction and I heard the howl of his wolf as he changed and continued running.

            I just made a deal with my own Devil.

            A week later when Mark contacted me, he told me that did it. He said he broke the bond with Sean and it should be this way from here on out.

            And I knew…I knew it.

            My fate was sealed and gone.

            ***

            Every time I closed my eyes, I saw Mark’s face behind my eyelids and then I would begin to cry all over again. Jessie kept checking on me and asking if I was okay. I always told her I wasn’t. I’d stopped eating and I knew I was risking my little baby’s health. Jessie had to basically force feed me or else I would’ve starved both me and the baby. It’s not something I was proud of.

            At one point, I was sure that I was ready to just die and take the child with me. So that way it’d make everything easier but I knew that I wasn’t the way it was supposed to be. I was hurting a lot but I needed to push through.

            An Omega sometimes will need to be without an Alpha and that’s okay.

            I mean, it’s not okay but I have to keep telling myself that it is.

            When I finally came out of the cabin after God knows how long, I saw all of the pack waiting for me. Nate’s mate Tyler was the first to come over to me. He rushed over to me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug and I felt like I might lose my control again and start to cry.

            Tyler and I were never close. I just knew him as Nate’s mate. But this made me feel better.

            “You don’t deserve to go through this.” He whispered to me, “No one does.”

            I backed away from him and forced a smile, “It’ll be okay.” I was telling this more to myself than him. Or anyone else there for that matter.

            The mates of the pack rushed over to me and began comforting me, telling me they were all here for me and that I wasn’t going to be alone. I didn’t believe them too much. I was really fucking alone because my mate just decided he didn’t want me.

            I kept wanting this to be a joke and that Mark would pop out and shower me with kisses and we’d make love like we always did and everything would be okay. But I knew it wasn’t the case.

            I wasn’t even sure if I knew what the fuck I was doing.

            As I began eating, I noticed the triplets were coming up to me, a gift in their hands like from when I was silver poisoned. Jade handed me the package, “This is from us.” She whispered, “We love you Uncle Sean.”

            I opened it up and found a small box under the wrap. I opened the box and saw it was a Christmas ornament with a baby’s footprint on it. It was handmade but it meant so much to me. I began tearing up as I pulled them all into a hug.

            This pack was the only thing keeping me together.

            And here I was, almost one hundred percent certain I was going to become a Bloodline.

            Some fucking joke that was.

            James came out and wouldn’t look me in the eyes. I thought that was strange.

            I got up from my strangle hold of the girls and caught up to James. He was pale and looked weaker than normal. He was losing power.

            “James,” I said, “What’s wrong?”

            He turned to me and turned back to the direction of the forest, “Nothing. I need to be alone.”

            “You look weak.” I said softly, “You’re not you.”

            He turned around to me and stopped with his body towards my own, “You have nothing to say to me anymore. I not even sure you deserve to be the Omega under me. You can’t fight anymore.”

            “James, I’m pregnant. I can be a fighter after the baby arrives.”

            “Yeah, and go join Mark?” he asked harshly, “I know Mark wants my power.”

            At the mention of Mark’s name, I felt myself begin to shake, “Mark and I aren’t anything anymore. He ended whatever we had. And thanks to that,” I said, “I’m so shattered that I can’t function.”

            I saw his face change and he turned even paler yet, “Well,” he said with a harsh tone, “It’s for the best now isn’t it?”

            His lip twitched and he walked back the other direction.

            I didn’t understand what was going on but my intuition said that Mark and James had something going on.

            I could tell by his change in demeanor.

            And I was going to find out what.

            ***

            When I say that I spied on James that night, I really don’t mean it in a negative connotation. Basically, my heightened senses overheard the yelling that was going on between him and Jessie in the next cabin over.

            I laid in bed and just listened.

            **Jessie:** I can’t even face you right now.”

            **James** : I did it for his own good.

            **Jessie** : You _hurt_ him! He’s shattered!  
            **James:** Well, it’s for the best okay? Mark told me himself that Bloodlines can’t be mated.

            **Jessie:** That doesn’t meant that you separate them! Sean is having his child for God sakes!

            **James:** I know that, Jess, but this is how it should be.

            **Jessie:** How it should be? I can’t believe you right now.

            **James:** What does it matter? Mark is going to execute me in March anyway. It was part of our deal.

            **Jessie:** Call the deal off! You clearly have hurt Mark and Sean and now you’re hurting us.

            She was crying by this point.

            **Jessie:** You put your own life and all that you’ve worked for up as a prize because you cannot accept the fact that Sean is happy. You’ve controlled his life since he was little and you’re still doing it. He was so happy with Mark. Mark made him happy and now you’re ruining that. You’re not the man I married, James, _you’re_ the monster.

            **James** : Jessie, where are you going?

            **Jessie** : I’m taking the kids and heading to my parent’s in town until you fix this by ending the deal.

            The cabin door slammed and I heard the patter of feet on the leaves outside.

            Having been crying, it only made it worse to learn that James had made a deal with Mark so I wouldn’t be happy. This wasn’t how it should be. I deserve happiness.

            I deserve Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all should check out my new story, "Follow Me Into the Woods"! If you enjoy this one, I really think you'll enjoy that one as well. Thanks :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry if this chapter seems short but let me tell you that I have had so much going on lately that this is all I'm able to give right now and i feel bad knowing you've waited longer than usual to just get this. I've had so much homework and studying to do that I lost all motivation for writing for a good portion of time. So, i hope you guys really enjoy this chapter. I really do promise this time that the next chapter will be much longer--it's going to be action packed! So, Enjoy :)

            I’d be lying if I said that the next couple days were tense between us all. Jessie was true to her word and she left James behind. I called her once during the time frame but…nothing came about because she was pretty keen on staying away for a while. She told me that it’s been building between them for a while and it was only a matter of time. I didn’t understand how two people who claimed to be mates could separate temporarily when I’m practically dying without having Mark at my side.

            I’ve been thinking a lot lately—not about my little girl, rather, about my future. What it may hold. I’d be a complete lie if I said that I didn’t think about moving to be a Bloodline. I actually thought about it a lot and Mark helped. He wasn’t trying to convince me, he just was wanting what would be best for us because he brought up a good point.

            It’s not totally unheard us for a Bloodline to mate with a Luna but it is certainly frowned upon. And frankly, the children that come about are unwanted unless they are part of Bloodlines. Knowing that my little girl is going to have some DNA of Mark’s in her blood ultimately meant that she was going to be strong, mean, and stubborn. She wouldn’t make it as a Luna and it would be totally unsafe if that was the case.

            But my goal was to talk to Mark. I had to somehow get ahold of him. I want him to tell me what’s going on. I want him to explain this all. I don’t want to hear it from James because I happened to overhear his conversation.

            But how? How would I get ahold of Mark without him getting upset or angry?

            The only way I could think is if I went to the Bloodlines base just the North of us.

            I had to—I had no choice.

            So, on a very cold December morning, I bundled into a sweatshirt and long sleeve shirt and a beanie and made my way north, not bothering to tell James where I was going—he wouldn’t listen anyway.

            The wind burnt my face as I walked north but I knew I was getting close when I began to smell him in the air. It was near orgasmic. I haven’t been able to smell this familiar sensation for so long that I craved it. I needed it.

            When their own cabins came into view, I instantly became terrified that I was going to be killed. I was a Luna on Bloodlines territory—I had to be breaking one…or maybe twenty…rules. Seeing a pack of males sitting around the fire, I tensed up but stood my ground and continued.

            When they saw me, they got up instantly and snarled—but then that only lasted for a few moments, “Oh, hey, you must be Sean!”

            I picked my head up and nearly choked, “Um…”  
            “Mark talks about you all the time and your scent—he reeks of it so I knew it was you.” The guy who had just spoken, a very young handsome guy who had striking blue eyes and dark hair, walked over to me and put his hand out, “I’m Colton Miller, second in command of the Bloodlines.”

            I shook his head and smiled, not sure of how else I’m supposed to react, “I’m Sean McLoughlin, second in command Omega of Luna.”

            He smiled back, “I know.” He laughed, “How are you feeling? Mark told us that you were having his child.”

            Wow, I couldn’t believe this. They actually cared about me? This was not the Bloodlines that I had grown up to see. They were—dare I say—nice?

            “Um…I’m okay. I haven’t been eating much and I’ve been under a lot of stress.” I said fighting back tears that were beginning to form, “Is Mark around?”

            “He’s in his cabin,” Colton said pointing to the cabin in the middle that was a grand point. Big porch on the front and a balcony on the second level.

            “Thank you.” I replied with a smile.

            I walked past him and headed up the porch. I went up to the door and was about to knock when the door swung open and I was met face to face with the man I haven’t seen in so long. I nearly cried when I saw his face and I wanted to just collapse and fall into his arms.

            “Sean?” he asked curiously, “Why are you here?”

            “I heard why you said and did what you did and I don’t hate you because of it—hell, I still love you with all my heart and I just wanted to talk with you.” I rambled on and wasn’t even sure if what I said had made any sense.

            “Okay,” He said, his composure softening, “Let’s go inside.”

            He turned back around and headed back into his cabin. I shut the door behind myself and followed him. I felt my jaw drop to my chest as I observed the inside. He had a lounge for a second level that had gorgeous windows peering out to the forest. On the other side of the lounge was the sliding glass door that led to the balcony. The bottom floor had a big living room with a fireplace and a sectional couch and a connecting kitchen. It blew James and I’s cabins out of the water.

            “You can stop gawking,” Mark said kind of harshly. I didn’t say anything back but I just followed him to his couch and sat next to him, “You shouldn’t be here.”

            I sighed. I knew that line was coming sooner or later, “Mark, you don’t understand. I know why James made that deal and I’m here to say that—“

            “Sean, you really don’t get it okay?” He said looking at me, his brown eyes looking saddened, “I made the deal and Bloodlines don’t break deals.”

            “But what about our baby?” I asked, grabbing Mark’s hands and putting them on my stomach, “She’s so small but yet she knows what’s happening. I’m not eating well, I haven’t felt good, I can’t even take care of myself anymore, and Lord knows it’s because I can’t be away from you.”

            “Sean…”

            “Please, Mark!” I said letting go of his hands and putting my hands on his jaw, holding his head in place, “I want James dead too.” I felt his jaw tense under my hold, “And I know that you made this truce so you could execute him and I’m not going to fight that. You made the deal, okay, that’s fine. But I can’t leave you or let you leave me—leave us to be exact.”

            I was suddenly taken aback by a pair of lips on my own and my back hitting the couch cushion. I could feel his hands all over my body and I remembered how much I missed his touch, “I won’t leave you, Sean.” He said, “I told James that I can’t mate but you know what? Maybe I will. Maybe I need to.”

            “What are you saying?” I asked cautiously.

            “I want to do the bite.”

            “The bite?”

            “Yes, _the bite_.”

            I smiled up at him and smiled, “Okay.”

            The next few moments were a blur as I felt him strip both of us. I felt my arousal grow significantly and my libido was through the roof. I could barely contain myself. So as he began to prep me and then enter me, I felt all that I had been missing these last few weeks.

            The sound of moaning and skin hitting was what filled his cabin for the few minutes that we both lasted—us not having any sexual experience since our last night together. As I reached my climax, and I felt him begin to swell. I moaned out and grabbed his shoulders, reveling in the feeling of him.

            “Can I bite you?” he asked quickly.

            “Yes! Oh god, Mark, yes!” I cried out, turning my head to the side to give him better access.

            At first, the pain of his teeth puncturing my skin was unbearable. I screamed out and dug into his back. I could feel that I broke his skin with my nails but I couldn’t help it.

            Then, there was so much pleasure that my body was overwhelmed. I moaned out a came hard between us. Mark followed suit in I felt him knot inside me. He let go of his hold and I felt his tongue lick against the bite.

            Feeling myself slip into a state of oblivion, I passed out beneath him.

            ***

            When I woke up, I was sleeping a bed that wasn’t my own. Turning, I looked to find Mark sleeping next to me. I sat up in bed and felt a pain in my neck and in my lower region. I got up and decided to try and find the bathroom. Stumbling through a doorway, I was more than happy to see it.

            Looking in the mirror, I turned my head and noticed the side of my neck. There was a tiny purplish bruise on my neck from the bite but it heals within a few days. Especially since he licked it after he was done.

            Hearing footsteps behind me, I turned around slightly and saw a fully naked Mark coming in, “Hey, baby.” He mumbled putting his arms around me, “We cannot tell James that this just happened.”

            “So you’re expecting me to keep quiet?” I asked back for clearance.

            “So, I was thinking actually, that we should keep this a secret so the truce is still intact.”

            “What was the truce?” I asked him, feeling his hands move to my engorged belly.

            “That if I broke ties with you and you didn’t join Bloodlines before the baby was born, I got to execute James.”

            Turning in his arms, I put my arms around his neck, “Mark…” I said softly.

            “What?”

            I took a deep breath and felt my soul being taken from me as I said, “I wanna join Bloodlines and raise our child as a Bloodline.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? I should be called the miracle worker after this one! But in all seriousness though, this is a much longer chapter than the last two and I'll admit that this one could easily make you guys emotional. It was very hard for me to write but the story is going where i want it to! Now, i typically make my stories twenty chapters long so this story is almost halfway there. So, this is nowhere near the end! It's figuratively--Only the Beginning! Any way, don't hate me and enjoy this chapter :)

“Sean, I _cannot_ let you join!”

            I looked at him dumbfounded. Wouldn’t he be happy that I wanted to join him? I don’t get it.

            “Why?”

            He held my face in-between his palms in a comforting way, “Sean, the council is going to kill you if they found out you switched.”

            “We won’t report that I have.” I said, “I can become a Bloodline and then when our little girl is born, she’ll be a Bloodline.”

            “It’s really not that simple.” He said back, “It can never be that simple. We just have to wait. I know that we’re mated by the bite now, we have to wait it out. We have to stay in the down low. We can’t tell anyone about this. When you go back to Luna, you can’t even give any hints to anyone about this. If anyone asks, you deny, deny, deny!”

            I nodded my head, understanding what he meant.

            He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my lips.

            When he pulled back, he asked, “Do you wanna get dressed and meet some of the other members of this base? There’s only five of us. The others come from all over California.”

            “Sure.” I said with a smile, “They’ll be my future pack anyway.”

            He smoothed my hair back with his hand and looked me lovingly in the eyes. Who knew that such a terrifying guy could be such a loving person?

            Also, who knew that this giant mess could be partially fixed in just a few hours?

            Letting go of each other, we both walked back into his room and got dressed. I slipped back on the clothing I was wearing before and Mark slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and a sweatshirt. He laid his hand on the small of my back as we made our way outside.

            Colton and another guy were sitting around the fire. They were just talking and laughing as the wind gently blew with the overcast sky. They waved to us as we headed back out, “Hey, guys. Done mating?”

            I felt my whole body turn red at Colton’s words, “How did you know?” I asked sheepishly.

            “I could hear you two for one and for two, I could tell by the bite on your neck that you mated.” He paused and laughed to himself for a second, “Jeez, Mark, you broke your own rule of never mating.” He got up and pat as both on the back, “Congrats, guys.”

            Mark just beamed a smile as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. The other guy was still sitting there, not saying much. I nudged Mark and pointed to the guy, “That’s Ken. He doesn’t say much after his mate was killed by a Lycan.”

            “A Lycan?” I asked curiously.

            “Yeah, she was killed by a Lycan about five years ago. It’s why he takes so much of his revenge out on Luna’s. He believes any Lycan is responsible for her death so your presence here is probably making him a little on edge.”

            “Oh, I don’t mean harm.”

            “He knows that but…it’s a sore subject.”

            My stomach suddenly rumbled and all three of us laughed, “I’ll go get some steaks and we’ll cook them over the fire. I’ll be right back.”

            Colton ran for a shed looking area between two of the cabins. Mark nudged my back and motioned for me to move to one of the chairs. As I went to sit, Mark stopped me, “I want you to—I’m going to sound like a teenager here but I really want you to sit on my lap.”

            I giggled at him and shrugged, “That’s okay with me.”

            He sat down in the chair and I sat down on his lap, relaxing my back on his chest. He wrapped his arms protectively around my stomach and I smiled, “Pretty soon, we’ll be feeling the little thing kick.” I whispered.

            “She’s getting ready to,” Mark said, “I can sense it. She’s going to be strong—like me.”

            “Maybe.” I said leaning my head back and snuggling into him, feeling exhaustion overwhelm me all over again.

            “Go ahead, baby, sleep. It’ll be a while anyway.”

            He didn’t have to tell me twice because I fell asleep to the cold wind breezing against me.

            ***  
            ***Mark***

            I regretted what I had done as soon as it was done. Watching Sean sleep next to me with that giant bite in his neck, I knew that I made a mistake. I just mated with the guy I’d made a deal with to never see again. I was going to be killed on the spot in anyone besides my pack found out. This is strictly illegal. I probably broke other rules too considering that he’s pregnant with my child and clearly showing it.

            Then, having him tell me that he wanted to be a Bloodline for the sake of our daughter, I nearly scooped him up and never let him go! I was so happy to hear that but I knew I couldn’t let him right now. The ritual to get into Bloodlines when you’re originally from another pack is not easy. I could rig it slightly because I’m an Alpha but he’d still have to prove himself worthy. It would have to be after our child is born—our little girl.

            The doctor hasn’t told Sean—at least I’m pretty sure not, what the sex of the baby is but we can both sense it. You just kind of know. I never believed what my brother told me until I was witnessing it for myself.

            If she was worthy enough when she came of age, I might enough give up my position to her so she can lead Bloodlines. She’ll be strong enough to between Sean and me both. Sean as a wolf is strong. He’s something you do not want to mess with. He’s vicious, lethal, and he certainly never gives up. I remember the time that he latched onto my back so deeply that even my natural healing abilities couldn’t heal it. I had to have it stitched.

            And then of course there is the secret that my second and third in command, Colton and Ken, both have saliva that’s laced with Silver. From the beginning, we injected Ken and Colton with very small amounts of Silver to ensure that they can become immune. Once they became immune—it wasn’t easy and it was very painful for them, we were able to lace their saliva permanently. I knew Colton was the one that gave Sean silver poisoning back in June but I wouldn’t say anything to him about it. Colton is a good guy but he was doing what he had trained to do.

            And that James. I want to wring his neck and break his head from his body! From the beginning that manipulating and conniving asshole has bugged us when it wasn’t needed! We do nothing to him and he always finds a way to instigate us. Following us to our base, claiming we marked his territory, and God forbid I fucked the guy he wanted (That’s a whole different situation).

            It’s why I didn’t want to follow the deal but only made it so I could fulfill it. If I can execute him, that’ll be the best day of my life. I’ll be glad to watch the life drain from his eyes, all the while, I’ll make sure that I am the last person he sees. I will be the last thing to flash before his eyes.

            And hearing Sean say he wanted him dead too, I didn’t know how to react. Was he saying this to make me go back to him? Or did he really mean it? I know him and James have a long history and most of the past few years isn’t good. But I doubt Sean would willingly want him to be dead. That isn’t Sean.

            Now, that same man was cuddled into my lap as he slept on my shoulder and I couldn’t be happier. He’s the only person I’ve ever truly loved outside of my family. It killed me inside to be away from him and now, my soul feels complete knowing I mated him. But—I still shouldn’t have done it.

            Next step will be the mating ceremony. But that will be after he survives the initiation and our little girl is born. It’ll be a big ceremony between our families and of course, all of the Bloodlines will be there. Hey, maybe even some of the Luna Pack would be willing to show up if they were civil. It will be a lot like a marriage except it’s not recognized by the Government. The Government has turned a blind eye to us because of what we do. If they didn’t, we would all be put in jail or even be tried for Capital Murder.

            As I looked down at Sean who was still peacefully sleeping, a name for our daughter popped into my head:

            **Willow Rayne**

I don’t know why that name popped into my bed but I was suddenly realizing that this is what I wanted my little girl to be named. _Willow_.

            I hope Sean likes that name too.

            ***

            I woke up, my cheek hot with the feeling of humidity from being skin to skin with Mark. Mark was stroking my arm with one hand and had his other hand wrapped around my back with his palm resting on my belly.

            I picked up my head slightly and looked at him, “You look drowsy.”

            I yawned, “I haven’t slept well these past few nights.”

            “Stay the night with me here and maybe you’ll sleep better.”

            “Okay.” I said snuggling into him again.

            As we sat there silently, I heard the cackling of the fire as the steak cooked over it on a grate and the juice dripped into the fire. I was becoming so hungry after not eating properly these past few weeks that I could’ve ripped into that right then and there.

            I suddenly heard the words, ‘Willow Rayne’ whispered into my ear and I looked at Mark, “Hm?”

            “So, I was thinking, I wanna name our girl Willow.”

            Willow? That was different.

            “Why Willow?” I asked curiously.

            “It just came to me and I think that she’d make a perfect little Willow.”

            Thinking, I said to myself, _Willow is such a gorgeous name! I would’ve never even thought about it beforehand._

“I really like that name.”

            “Really?” He asked beaming a smile.

            “Yeah.” I said leaning in, pressing a kiss to his lips.

            I felt myself smile into the kiss as I pressed harder. He let his hand wander up to my jaw and I felt myself melt more into the kiss and the heat between us began to surface more.

            There was a clearing of the throat and we pulled away, seeing Colton who had just removed the steaks and put them on a plate, “Dinners ready.”

            Mark and I both laughed as I stood up and let Mark pull me to where we would be eating.

            The steak that Colton had made was mouth-watering! I’d never ate anything so fast in my life. The second life that I was feeding suddenly woke up and I powered down ninety percent of the food and for a while, didn’t even feel bad. Mark and Colton just laughed and Mark rubbed my back as he said, ‘ _that’s okay, baby, you’re eating for two.’_

Once we were finished eating, it had gotten dark out and now the stars were shining brightly. The moon was gorgeous as well—breathtaking really in its aspects. It is nights like these that Luna’s would take pride in.

            My phone buzzed in my pocket for the first time all day as Mark and I laid on his porch on a blanket. I fished it out and looked who had messaged me. It was Jessie, who I hadn’t heard from in a few days.

            **Jessie:** Hey, where are you? James said you left camps.

            **Sean:** It’s complicated…

            **Jessie:** If you left to be with Mark, I won’t be mad. I talked with James for the first time today and he hasn’t changed any. He was looking for you though.

            **Sean:** So you’re back to the camp?

            **Jessie:** For the time being…who knows? James and I haven’t exactly gotten on the same foot these last few years. We only kept the bond for the sake of the girls.

            **Sean:** Sorry for cutting this short but I’m kind of busy right now, I’ll talk to you later, okay?

            **Jessie:** Be careful, Sean. I love you like a brother.

            **Sean:** I love you too, Jess.

            Setting my phone aside, I cuddled back into Mark, feeling the immense heat come off from his skin.

            As his face snuggled into my neck, he said quietly, “I’m due for my rut tomorrow.”

            Laughing, I said back, “And how are you going to handle that?”

            He rolled onto his back and pulled me with him so I was straddling him, “Well, I was hoping that maybe we could spend the time together until I’m out of it. It takes twenty four hours to complete. I get them twice a year. It’s supposed to help with pregnancies but we know how that went.”

            I chuckled again, “Well, to be fair, I didn’t exactly take my pills like how I was supposed to prior. I was so upset that I wasn’t mating that I was willing to get pregnant to get a mate. It just so happened that at the time that I realized you were my mate, I completely forgot to take my pills, not even on purpose, and now we’re going to have a little family.”

            Mark’s brown eyes looked up at me as he stroked my swollen sides, “You’re the only person I’ve ever contemplated having a family with.”

            “Yeah?”

            “Yeah.”

            I bent down the best I could with my slightly enlarged abdomen and gave him a kiss on the lips. I was willing to let it become heated but I knew tomorrow, I’d spend the day indisposed.

            And I was perfectly okay with that as long as I was with him.

            ***

            A month passed from that day and I guess you could say that I have moved my belongings into Mark’s cabin. I didn’t tell my pack where I was going, I just said I needed time alone and being at the cabin wouldn’t allow that. They accepted what I said and told me their quick goodbyes as headed north again.

            I had my appointment yesterday with Dr. Raven and she concluded that we were in fact having a little girl whose due date was now moved to March 12th. We were more than okay with that.

            But today was a little tougher. The council was coming for their beginning of the year check in and they were stopping at the Bloodlines base first. I knew I had to cover my scent and hightail out of their before they found me.

            However, I was not that fortunate.

            I was still walking around the cabin, my belly protruding significantly from my abdomen. I was wearing one of Mark’s shirts because it was all that fit me and I didn’t exactly look that cleanest. I knew I hadn’t showered in a few days because of all the stress this had caused.

            As I was cleaning around the cabin for the final time, I heard the door swing open and an unpleasant scent waft into the air. Turning around, I noticed three figures in black cloaks and I knew they were the council. I was confused. Why were they dressed like that? They were only supposed to come for an inspection?

            One walked over to me and handed me an envelope. Before I could even say anything, the one in the middle spoke, “Sean McLoughlin, Second in Command and Omega of the Pack Luna, Chapter 25 of the Lycan Distribution. We have come for your arrest.”

            I nearly choked, “M-my arrest?”

            “You have violated terms 30-35 of the treaty of Battle Ganes.”

            The one walked over and grabbed my arm violently. I went to yank my arm away but I felt the nails of them dig into my skin and draw blood. I yipped out and let up, “You are going to be tried for endangering the welfare of a child and treason.”

            “What are you talking about?” I cried, feeling tears run down my face in a steady stream.

            “You’re pregnant with a Bloodline and a Luna which violates clauses ten through thirteen, that also goes along with being mated to a Bloodline. And in addition, you have deserted your pack and we have caught wind of such. In conclusion, we will need to terminate this pregnancy immediately”

            Suddenly, a black cloth covered my face and I felt like it was hard to breathe. I started choking and gasped, feeling my world black out. The last thing I remember is screaming the name ‘Mark’ as my body went limp.

            ***

            ***Mark***

I was so confused. My head hurt and I was actually crying tears. I never cried but I was so heartbroken that I couldn’t make out what was happening.

            “They took him!” I sobbed into my hands, “The fucking Council took him!”

            “Where did they go?” Colton asked rubbing my shoulder, “Does anyone know where the Council even goes?”

            “No!” I nearly screamed, “That’s the fucking point. Colt, it’s been two days and I don’t what the hell to do! He’s probably dead by now. Our little Willow is probably dead too. I can’t—“

            “Mark, we will find him.” He said reassuringly, “But we can’t do it alone.”

            I looked over at him as I wiped my face, “What are getting at?”

            Ken spoke up, “We’re going to have to team up with the Lycan’s, Mark. Luna specifically since it was his pack. I know you don’t like them or James but we can’t do this alone.”

            Without even thinking, I said back, “You’re right, Ken. We need to go tell them.”

            As we all got up, I gathered my composure and put on my brave face as we made our way to Luna’s base.

            We all changed into our wolves to run faster to get there and within moments, we were face to face with them. The five of us changed back into our human form and stood in front of them. Upon seeing, James, I began to cry and he looked at me confused.

            “James,” I said, “I need your help. They took him!”

            “Who took who?”

            “The Council took Sean!”

            The whole Pack fell silent as they looked at me.

            One of the pack members got up, he had short brown hair and brown eyes. He walked over to me and said to me, “What do we need to do?”

            James spoke up, “What the hell, Nate? No, we’re not helping them.”

            I dropped to my knees and made a coward of myself as I pleaded him, “James, please! You need to help me.”

            James looked down one me and sighed, “Why should we help you?”

            I sighed and felt tears slip down my cheeks as I said, “We’re mated and he’s having my child. I love him and need to get them back safely. You guys need to help us.”

            A strong looking blonde female walked over and stood in front of him, taking over, “We’ll help you, Mark. We’ll help get Sean back safely from them.”

            Without thinking, I got up and scooped her into a hug, “Thank you so much!”

            When I set her down, she was crying as well, “Sean was right when he told me how sweet you were. I can see it now how much you care for him.”

            Stepping back, I wiped my face and she wiped hers.

            The rest of the pack stood up and faced us. With one smooth motion, they all said in unison,

            _Let’s go get him back!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) So I told some people in the comments that this next chapter wouldn't be updated until the weekend but i actually got it done faster than anticipated. Now, it's another kind of short update but i have a very good reason for it. The next chapter will probably be just as short as this one but then the following one and a few after that is when shit will be going down and it's going to get emotional fast so this is like a little break and a time to gather your senses before the really tense shit is gonna happen. I mean, this chapter has some really emotional parts but believe me when i say that it's nothing yet.

I don’t know where I was but the cement was cold on my bare back. My foot was chained down and I couldn’t stand fully without hunching over. I refused to do so on the account that my stomach was protruding and I didn’t want to damage my child.

            Reaching down once more like I did all the time since the time I’ve been here, I felt my stomach. I haven’t been eating what I should be and on that account, I haven’t been gaining weight like I should. I’m actually sure that I could’ve lost weight and that petrified me because I could lose my little girl.

            Outside of the room, they would talk about me. They would mention what they’re gonna do with the unborn ‘thing’. They discussed having me stay here until I’m full term and then them keeping her as a secret weapon. I would never let that happen.

            I keep imaging those fairy tales where the knight in shining armor comes and reuses the damsel in distress but…Mark hasn’t come yet. No one has come yet, I’m sure of it because I haven’t felt or smelled their presence. That was terrifying me because what if no one ever came? What it was doomed a fate with this council?

            Suddenly there were footsteps outside of the door and I coward into myself because I was terrified of whoever was out there. But the footsteps kept going and when they were out of earshot, I stopped holding my breath and let it go.

            I felt tears drip down my cheeks and onto the cold floor as I laid in despair.

            Just wanted Mark here.

            I could feel that I was going to be going into heat at any time and I was nervous that they would smell my heat and use me. I didn’t want to be used like that. I was with child and I didn’t need to have someone else giving me pleasure.

            Thinking about the way Mark and I used to be made my dick stiffen under the thin pajama pants I was in. Looking up at the door, I didn’t see any shadows and quickly stuffed my hand down the waistband. I began pumping quickly, just trying to get some sort of happy feeling again—but when I climaxed faster than usual, I just felt sadness and remorse. Wiping my hand on the inside of the pants, I settled back down and shut my eyes.

            _Maybe I could sleep some more._

***

*Mark*

            The days all blended together once Sean was taken and I found myself not having the strength to do what I normally could. It’s been a month now, something I wouldn’t have even realized without Colton bringing it up. We’ve been searching for his location and we’ve gotten hits at a few different areas of where the Council’s holding location was.

            “What the hell?” I screamed at the top of my lungs as Nate’s research led us, once again, to a dead end of not knowing where they could be, “Why is so hard to find them?”

            “They don’t _want_ to be find, dipshit.” James said looking at me, “Now, just look at the map again.”

            I looked back down at the map that was sitting flat on the table and looked at the three different points that Nate had circled, “Well,” Nate said joining in, “I’m thinking that since I’ve detected these three points that maybe where Sean is will be in the middle of them.”

            “But that’s a hundred mile radius.” James said shaking his head, “It’s too much area to cover for us. We’re not big enough.”

            “Then we’ll get other packs to join us. We’ll advocate for it.” Nate chimed in.

            I was beginning to sense my own frustration and I looked at both of them, “It’s already been a month!” I said pounding my hands on the table, “The only thing that’s holding hope for me is that my mating gland is still alive and throbbing which mean he’s still alive and breathing. If we wait any longer, the chance of us getting to him before they do something dramatically falls. It’ll be out of our control.”

            “Then I say we take a road trip.” Colton said, raising his hand up to show he spoke, “We just need to get out there. Let’s have our group split between the three areas. We can cover more ground.”

            I nodded my head, “Okay,” I said, “Let’s just do that. We need to do this soon.”

            “Well, who’s going with who?” James said crossing his arms over his chest.

            I looked around the room and took in the names silently to myself of those I knew would benefit us. I knew the group I wanted to bring with me.

            “I want James, Colton, and Ken with me.” I said looking up.

            James threw his hands up, “No! I will work with you but I will _not_ go with you on this.”

            Feeling my arms tense as I boiled with anger, I walked up to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, lifting his strong form into the air effortlessly, and said “It is your responsibility, as it is mine, to go and get Sean. So whether you want to or not does not matter. You’re going with me.”

            I threw him down and he stumbled on his feet. He straightened the front of his shirt down and huffed, “Fine. When do we leave?”

            “Our group, is leaving now.” I said. Looking back down at the map, I pointed at the place circled that I felt the pull towards, “And we’re going here.”

            I picked up the marker the Nate had been using and marked a big X through it, “Let’s go.”

            I turned around and Colton and Ken flanked my sides instantly. James caught up and stopped me, “Wait!” He called, “I need to say goodbye to my girls.”

            “And why’s that?” I asked shaking my head, “We’re not going to—“

            He held his hand up, “Mark, you and I both know that one of us it not going to make it out alive. The Council are strong and guarded. We’re going to have to go into one hell of a fight mode to get him back.”

            Thinking to how I could possibly be saving Sean only to come back out not alive killed me on the inside. I needed my Sean back, my mate, my little girl. Willow. I needed Willow to be okay.

            I won’t let them touch her.

            “Mark, “Colton said laying his hand on my shoulder, “You’re crying.”

            I turned to him and felt the tears that were running down my face. I hadn’t cried since the day that Sean was taken. I felt my knees buckle under me and I collapsed to the ground, hitting the ground and screaming out all of the anger and sorrow I had in me, “You can’t do this to me!” I screamed, my fists hitting the dirt, “You can’t take them from me!”

            Colton bent down and put his hands on my back, “Mark, what’s going on?”

            Suddenly, the familiar throbbing in my neck silenced and I was left with a sudden ache coursing through my collarbone. I reached up and put my hand on my neck, “Colton,” I said patting my neck, “My mating gland…it’s stopped.”

            I wiped the tears from my eyes because I was panicking to much to continue the tears of sadness.

            “What does that mean?”

            My gut felt like it had been punched and I doubled over as an aching sensation flowed through my veins. I gritted my teeth as the aching doubled, “Something happened to Sean.” I said getting up, “We need to go, now!”

            “What about James?” Colton said catching up with my running, “He’s still inside.”

            “We don’t have time!” I yelled back as I ran to my car.

            I was just about to get into my car when Nate came running outside. He had his phone in his hand and he was running towards me, “Mark!” He yelled to catch my attention, “The Council just called contacted me and asked for you.”

            “For me?” I asked reaching for his phone but he resisted.

            “Mark,” Nate said softly, “We need to get to where they are.”

            “Where are they are?” I asked, “We don’t know where—“

            “I can trace where it was coming from” Nate said, “If you give me two hours, I’ll have a location.”

            Feeling the non-existent throbbing still not there in my neck, I didn’t want to wait. I didn’t want to risk it. But we also couldn’t risk just going to a random location and not having him there. That’ll waste more time than this would.

            “Okay.” I whispered, “Give me a call when you’re ready. I’m going to go walk somewhere.”

            I headed off away from Colton and Ken before they could protest my absence. I hadn’t had much time to myself the past few days because of the searching that we’ve been doing. It’s been hard for me to sleep and be able to really do anything.

            And now this sudden absence of what was my only hope left is not making this time any easier. When I think back to it, I’d wished that I had treated Sean better the first few months. He didn’t deserve to be used the way I used him. If it wasn’t for Willow, I—I feel like I would’ve kept the charade going and who knows what would’ve happened.

            My thoughts clouded my mind and I reached the opening near the lake where Sean and I had shared some pretty amazing memories. I sat down on the ground in the spot where I used to sit with him and felt the tears blind me as I lost all control that I had once had.

            Sobs wracked my body at the thought that they could’ve done something to Sean and Willow. Something was telling me that they were okay but what if they weren’t? What if this was just my minds really fucked up way of giving me closure and false hope? I couldn’t handle that.

            I picked my head up and took my glasses off momentarily to wipe my eyes with the back of my sleeves. The wind was picking up over the lake and a chill ran down spine at the sudden temperature drop. Granted I knew that it was the end of November but it still normally doesn’t get that cold around here.

            I heard the crackling of leaves behind and I turned my head just as I felt the sudden blow to the back of skull and the world around me was engulfed in sudden darkness.

            ***

            *James*

            Looking down at Mark’s crippled body, blood forming a small pool beneath him, I felt satisfied. The Council would be happy to hear that I just successfully captured the ‘Big Bad Wolf’. Well, they would also be happy to hear that I also through the whole search mission off because of my fake phone call. Poor Nate. Poor stupid Nate!

            Doesn’t matter. I was going to take Mark on the trip to the Council anyway. He was never going to actually get there conscious and see Sean.

            I did talk to The Council and they told me that they’re keeping him alive because they want to keep him in solitary confinement until the baby is born. Mark and Sean’s child will be the first child ever recorded between an Alpha of Bloodlines and an Omega of Lycan and they want to see just how strong the child will be.

            Seeing Mark’s chest still rising and falling on the ground, I knew I had approximately two hours before he’d come to with a God awful headache. So I needed to hurry. Crouching down and picking up his limp body, I threw my body into overdrive and began my twenty mile trek North to The Council’s holding area—where Sean was too.

            Well, we can’t say that they weren’t reunited right?

            Just under strained circumstances…

***

*Colton*         

            Watching Mark walk off with his shoulder slumped so far forward is honestly the most heartbreaking thing to watch. Looking over at Ken, he said to me, “I know his feeling.”

            I just nodded my head and headed back inside to follow Nate.

            The rest of the pack was rushing around like chicken with their heads cut off trying to process the information that Nate had gathered. Apparently The Council had called Nate’s phone and requested the Mark be ready for his own arrest. They said they’d be arriving within a few moments. Nate thought it sounded suspicious so he didn’t believe it.

            Getting myself some food from the refrigerator, I leaned against the counter and waited out the time until Nate nearly leapt from his chair as he gasped, “NO!”

            I nearly dropped my food onto the floor at the shock, “What dude?” I asked straightening up.

            “The phone call was traced to this base.”

            My eyes widened, “Wait, so is someone here playing a cruel joke on us?”

            Everyone around starting agreeing with me and nodding their heads as they tried to figure this out themselves, “No,” Nate said shaking his head, “It means that someone here is a member of The Council and not telling any of us.”

            We all looked around the room like someone had just killed another right in front of us and we were trying to figure out the culprit. We began pointing fingers and yelling at each other in a typical theatrical way until Ken, who was leaning in the corner, interrupted and said, “Where did James go?”

            And all of our minds suddenly cleared and we looked at each other, “It’s James!”

            Letting my food fall to the floor this time, I was the first to lead us all out the door to James cabin. Reaching the front door to the cabin, I threw my body into it and pushed it open, feeling it give under my weight. Looking inside, I noticed the cabin was completely empty. It actually looked like nothing had been in this cabin for months.

            “What the hell is going on here?” Nate asked looking around, “I was just in his cabin last week, him and Jessie and the girls…where are they?”

            I looked around before saying, “There is something very fucked up going on in the Lycan Pack.” I turned around and faced the rest of them and without thinking, said, “And us Bloodlines were always seen as the bad guys.”

            One of the pack members that I had never really talked to stepped up and said, “That was always James drilling that into our head. When Sean met Mark and realized that wasn’t true, he convinced us and we don’t believe that anymore. You guys are one of the most helpful packs I’ve ever come to know.”

            Nate stepped up with me and Ken flanked my other side, we were becoming the new Alpha and second in commands temporarily, “Wait, so are we just going to say that the Lycan’s have been feeding us information to say you guys are the bad people to make themselves look better?”

            I turned towards him and said, “Well, that’s why the Bloodlines were formed.” I crossed my hands over my chest, “If you all really knew the true history of the Bloodlines, you would know that we were formed to keep the original intent of the Lycan Pack but we were all seen as the bad people because that’s what they forced you to believe.”

            Another member spoke up that I didn’t know and said, “So what you’re telling us is that we’ve been fed lies because—“

            “And they all have caught on.”

            We turned around to see James standing in front of us, blood down the front of his shirt and on the side of neck.

            “Why is there blood on your shirt?” Nate asked pointing to him.

            He smiled and said, “Well, are you noticing that there is a member of your group missing?”

            _Mark._

            “What the hell did you do with him?” I asked starting to lose control and bar my teeth in his direction.

            “Why don’t you go find him and ask him?” James asking crossing his arms over his chest, “He’s reunited with Sean again.”

            ***

            *Mark*

            I picked up my head and felt the instant pain and aching. I cried out and touched the bloodied matted hair that was there and gasped. Who the hell hit me?

            My eyes were sensitive to the small little light fluttering through the window.

            Then I felt it—the mating gland. It began throbbing again and a smell wafted through the air. The smell that I knew instantly.

            Hearing a small groan, I opened my eyes wider and looked straight out to see a glass wall. Running over to it and slamming my body into the side, I watched as Sean, my sweet Sean, just laid there still—not hearing anything.

            His foot was chained to the floor and his belly looked a lot bigger than the last time I saw him. He was sleeping peacefully on the concrete. I felt the tears rush to my eyes as I said to myself, “We’ll be together again soon, Sean. I promise you that.”

           


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...hi :) So, long time no see, am I right? Well, school got in the way and stress and senioritis which led to more stress and then you have no motivation, no creative notions and severe writers block! But i really wanted to get a chapter of this out so i wouldn't make you guys wait too much longer. I really appreciate all of you guys who comment on this story and love it because i was so nervous about posting something so out of my league but it's working so nicely! Now, i also have a surprise because--I'm putting my other story, "Follow Me Into the Woods", on hiatus until further notice, so sorry about who has enjoyed the story, i won't leave it where it is but i can't write it right now. But on the bright side, i might have a really cute little one chapter plot/story line that has taken over my life for the past month coming out soon and it's at 22 word pages so it's long and really amazing. Also, i'm sorry if this chapter moved really fast. I hated the direction i went with it and wanted to take that direction and push it completely the opposite way. I hope you enjoy the way i'm taking it now though. It should also be noted, in case you haven't been keeping track, at the time of this chapter, Sean is 24 weeks so, hopefully the helps slightly. Enough rambling, enjoy :)

I woke up to the feeling of the cold floor on my skin again. I grimaced and sat up, taking note that I was starving beyond belief and so cold that I was shaking. I groaned to myself and rubbed my stomach, nervous with the fact that I haven’t been able to keep track of how far along I am but knowing I should be feeling little Willow kick—but she hasn’t.

            When I read about it before, they said that it takes longer for a first time parent to feel the kicking but damn it, I just wanted to feel her. I needed to feel something of Mark again. I missed him so much and every day, my throat ached where the gland was being taken to its threshold.

             Light poured into the room and I noticed fairly quickly that someone had opened the door. Whoever it was, it was a female whom I’ve never seen before. She walked inside, her body cloaked into a black leather jacket, white shirt, and a pair of ripped jeans. Before I could even say anything, she spoke, “Oh Lord, they cannot keep doing this to me.”

            “Excuse me?” I croaked out, my voice barely there after not having human interaction in so long. Even when they dropped off my meals, they just slid it under the door and that was all.

            She looked up at me, “Oh, hi!” She said quickly, “I should probably introduce myself, my name is Sadie and I’m a part of the council. But do not be alarmed!” She said putting her hand in the air, “I work with the medical team for the Lycan Pack and therefore, am obligated to help a fellow pack member. I’m here to move you to a safer area. The Lycan’s have fought and won so we just got official word that you are with child and we want you to be comfortable until the arrival of the baby.”

            I sat up more. This had to be some sick, cruel joke. No one in the council is supposed to be this nice but she’s treating me like I’m normal—not a traitor or anything else they called me. I didn’t know how to react.

            She walked over to me and unlocked the chain around my ankle. I felt the instant relief but when I looked down at my limb, I noticed the red circle that had dried blood around it from how tight it had been, “Until the arrival of my child?” I whispered hoarsely, “I’m not near my due date.”

            She nodded, helping me up and holding me as we maneuvered out of the doorway into the hallway. She had a box of clothing outside of the doorway and she let go of me temporarily to the reach down and pull out a big sweatshirt, “Here, put this on until we get to the room. Us Lycan’s won’t let you be treated like shit just because you have to kneel before the council.”

            “But—“

            “No, don’t speak. I’ll explain it when we get the room.” I slipped the sweatshirt on, instantly reveling in the warmth that overtook me. She grabbed my arm and started pulling me down the hallway. As I walked past the room directly next to mine, I smelt the familiar scent that I knew so well and my mating gland began to throb painfully. I gasped and went to let go of her when she held tighter, “Oh no you don’t!”

            “But I can tell that my mate is in there!” I nearly cried, “He’s been arrested too!”

            “He’s scheduled for execution tomorrow. Seeing him today won’t matter.”

            Wait? Execution! No, this couldn’t be happening!

            I wrenched my arm from her grasp and ran over to the door. Noticing that the door had a window at the top, I looked inside to see a very distraught Mark, rocking in the corner of the room with his legs pulled to his chest. He was in a blood tee shirt and a pair of ripped jeans and he appeared to be crying now as we speak, “Why isn’t he noticing me?” I cried, wrapping my one arm around my stomach protectively, “I’m having his child. I’m mated to him. Why isn’t he…?”

            “Sean, I’m sorry but I—“

            That’s all I remember as I felt the prick of a needle in my neck and my body fall limp to the floor. The blackness overwhelming me as I whispered ‘Mark’.

            When I woke up again, I was in an all-white room and there was two men talking near the doorway. My eye’s opened further and soon, I realized who the one was: James.

            He turned to me and an evil smile was cranked on his lips. I went to get up when I felt the restraint of my arms to the bed. I screamed and fought, kicking in hope to break the straps but it was no use.

            “Well, hello there.” James said walking over, “You don’t lying to us now.”

            “Lying to you?” I asked as I felt tears prick my eyes, “I never lied to you.”

            “You never lied?” He asked cocking an eyebrow, “You were gonna become a Bloodline—hell, you got fucking knocked up by one. You mated a Bloodline but the jokes on you, because he’s about to be—“

            “Why is he being executed?” I asked through muffled tears, “He did nothing wrong.”

            “Did nothing wrong?” James asked with a scoff, “Sean, he did _everything_ wrong.”

            “They’ll come and save us.” I whispered as I fought the restraints more.

            “Maybe—but I wouldn’t get your hopes up.”

            He laughed such a maniacal and evil laugh that I felt like I was the center of a horror movie. He turned to face the other guy and they both walked out of the room in unison, leaving me here.

            As I began to come to and look around, I realized all the machines and everything that I was hooked up with. I had two heartrate monitors, one for me and one for Willow, and I had an IV of fluids going into me.

            I looked around and realized that I was the center of a deadly experiment. They were probably going to test how strong Willow is. Rearrange her genes so she’s this deadly monster of the council.

            As I was sitting there, tears running down my face and feeling like I was at the end of all ropes, I felt it. It was like little butterflies moving in my stomach. I was sure at first what it was but then, I felt a stronger kick towards my ribs and I smiled.

            Willow was okay. And strong like Mark.

            Then the door flew open again and I felt a wave of relief fly over my face.

            ***

            *Colton*

            Breaking down the door to Mark’s room was the easy part. Getting into the council’s holding area: not so much.

            My hands had stained blood and legs felt like I just ran through a barbed wire fence but I knew I needed to get to Mark and Sean. But then, I noticed that they saw us. They were watching us.

            As I reached Mark’s room, Ken and Nate went to find Sean, I used my strength to rip the door from the hinges. When I looked inside, Mark was laying on his side, a few tears sliding down his cheeks.

            “Hey, Mark, it’s us.” I replied walking closer.

            But he stayed put. His face wasn’t even the same. He looked weak and defenseless. He didn’t look like Mark, “Mark?” I said again.

            He looked up at me and the hid within himself. I walked closer and put my hand on his shoulder. He retracted and growled at me in a way I’ve never seen. I gasped and flew backwards as a fang of his came in contact with my flesh.

            “Who are you and why are you here?” he asked as he flashed my teeth.

            “Mark, it’s me, Colton. You’re right hand man, second in command. I’m here to take you and Sean home.”

            “I don’t know a Sean.” He said with a scoff, his eyes dead as the night with no emotion.

            “Yes, you do, he’s your mate and he’s having your baby girl. Remember?”

            “I’m not mated. No Alpha of Bloodlines has ever mated. You’re making shit up.”

            I shook my head. Un-fucking-believable. They’ve drugged him. They turned him into a tool for the council. He’ll snap at me, but I need him to leave with me.

            “Never mind that right now,” I said quickly, hearing a set of running steps behind me, “Let’s go. Now.”

            I grabbed his hand and managed to drag him behind me as we exited the room. Seeing a pack of half-mast wolves snarling at me as we ran into the hallway, I became nervous. I’d never been put in this situation before.

            But I needed to save them.

            “Colt, we got him!”

            I looked to my left and saw Ken was carrying a very frail and weak looking Sean while Nate was guarding his back at half-mart himself. Flying past the guards, myself holding onto Mark, we ran out of the stone cold building and into the forest that surrounding them.

            Were we in the complete open? Hell fucking yeah. But did we care? No, because we completed our mission and we would do anything to let Sean, Mark, and little Willow survive. It’s already been two months since the first incident where Sean was taken and a month since Mark was.

            Once we figured we were safe from the council for the moment, Ken let a very visibly pregnant Sean down on the ground and I watched for the first time in so long as Sean ran over to Mark.

            But what I wasn’t expecting to watch was Mark’s claws becoming prominent and slashing through the Sean’s cheek in one swift motion.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm kind of at a standstill with this story because I want to try and end this story at twenty chapters and it's not officially over halfway there but i don't know what else to do to add to this to make it still interesting. So, i'm taking suggestions and what you, as the wonderful and amazing, readers of this story would like to see! Drop it in the comments and i might incorporate it into this story. Also, slight trigger because there is a character death in this chapter...sorry but i had to do it.

I held the damp rag to the side of my cheek as I allowed for the sadness that was once so prominent begin to disappear. It took me a while to be able to be sane about the situation at hand. I was terrified—straight up terrified.

            I was terrified of Mark.

            I don’t even remember it happening, that’s the thing. I remember seeing him and being so happy that I just couldn’t wait to have my arms around him. I felt the sting and the hot liquid as it ran down my face but even then, I was scared of him.

            Colton grabbed me and ran off with me faster than I could’ve ever imagined and when I looked over his shoulder to see Mark, I noticed Ken was fighting him and Nate was standing his ground.

            That’s when I was terrified of him—because I realized he was a monster—a truly blood thirsty monster!

            “How is the bleeding doing?”

            I looked up from where I was sitting on Mark and I’s bed and shrugged, “I can’t tell if it’s stopped.” I said softly.

            Colton bent down and sat down next to me, applying pressure to my cheek for a moment before releasing his touch and looking at the cloth, “The bleeding has stopped. It also looks like your skin is healing quite well. You’ll be healed by tonight.”

            “Why did he do that?” I asked nearly in tears again, “Why did he?”

            Colton rubbed my back in a comforting manner, “We don’t know yet, Sean, but we’re figuring it out.”

            “Will he ever remember me?” I asked feeling a tear leak down my cheek, “Or Willow?”

            “In time,” He said patting my back, “In time.”

            I felt the fluttering in my stomach again and I looked down at my belly. I pressed my palm on the surface and felt a firm kick to my hand. I smiled and looked down, “She’s kicking.” I said quietly, “She’s really strong.”

            Colton looked at me and didn’t say anything. He pat my back one last time and stood up, walking away. I didn’t understand why he did that but I let it go. Maybe he wasn’t comfortable with all of this.

            I went to get up when a sudden thought struck me, where is Jessie and the girls?

***

*Colton*

            I wanted to slap myself across the face and scream. I’m an idiot—a complete fucking idiot.

            I’ve only known Sean for these past few months and every time I’m near him, my senses go crazy and I have trouble keeping my composure around him. If he wasn’t so hopelessly smitten with Mark—or carrying his child—I don’t know what I would’ve done.

            It’s just so hard for me to help him right now. He’s very pregnant, very hurt, and very distraught. I can’t blame him though. His mate had just slashed his cheek.

            Peeking into the door to the separate bedroom where Mark was, I noticed that he didn’t have trouble remembering old facts about himself. He can remember who he was, what his values were, and everything in between. But he _could not_ remember Sean or that the unborn child was his. It was almost like they wiped his memory.

            But they didn’t break the bond. I know they didn’t because Sean was still in love with him. He would be near death if the bond had been broken. So whatever the council did, it just erased his short term memory.

            I went to turn around when the door in front of me was ripped from the hinges and a very angry Mark stood. His eyes were beaming red and his teeth were barred, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He asked, ready to attack.

            “Nothing,” I said shaking my head, “Your mate misses you, ya’know?”

            He scoffed and I saw his eyes return to a normal state, “I don’t have a mate.”

            I nodded my head, “Yes, you do.” I said pursuing the topic, “He’s having your child.”

            I suddenly felt the stinging and burning that was quickly followed by the warm liquid spilling onto the floor. I reached up and pressed my hand against my cheek, “We need to get you gloves.” I mumbled.

            I was suddenly lifted from the floor and I, myself, cowered in fear of him, “An alpha of Bloodlines does not mate.”

            “He _is_ your mate, Mark.” I spat at him, “You’re bonded. He’s pregnant and the child is—“

            I was suddenly hurled across the room and I felt an unfamiliar crack as my back slammed into the wall with a loud thud.

            I winced and groaned out at the pain. I’d forgotten how fucking strong Mark was. I crawled away from the wall and went to push myself up when I heard a small voice say, “Mark, stop.”

            I looked up and saw the small stature of Sean just outside of his room. He was rubbing his stomach and he looked scared out of his mind.

            I pulled myself up and stood on my feet. My back was hurting in ways that I was skeptical about and when I walked, I nearly fell forward.

            Hearing his voice again, I looked up and saw Sean, standing now about a foot from Mark, “You’re not the Mark I grew to love,” Sean whispered, “You’re a monster…you’re how I always envisioned you to be…you’re not mine anymore.”

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mark rushed his words out in a spiraling torment toward Sean, “Now, get out of my way you filthy Lycan.”

            He went to push Sean out of his way but I intervened and jumped in to protect Sean and Willow. Throwing myself between them, I felt a deep slash through my chest and I choked and sputtered on the floor as I thought to myself, _this may be the time that my wolf isn’t strong enough to heal me._

            And felt myself fade into darkness as Sean bent down and screamed my name.

            ***

            *Sean*

            My head was spinning now and I was getting more and more irritated by the minute. What the hell just happened? Oh my god, I can’t even comprehend.

            Colton’s chest was spilling blood and I wasn’t even sure if he could heal. I was scared. I was screaming for help when Ken came running in. We all helped and we all tried.

            But I don’t think there was much we could do. The cuts were too deep. Colton was too weak. He had suffered damage to his face and to his back as well. His wolf wouldn’t come out. He was stuck in suffering, crippling wounds. He was sputtering blood from his lips and his hands kept fisting into balls as the pain became intolerable.

            I was sitting on the floor beside Ken and Nate, covered in Colton’s blood, when he took his last breath and his limps no long struggled.

            Being the already emotional ball that I was, I was pretty much inconsolable that night. I stress ate so badly that I ended up vomiting and I knew that if I didn’t do something quickly, both Willow and I’s health would be at risk.

            I don’t know what Ken did with Colton and I didn’t want to know. I was too upset by what I just witnessed to know that information.

            It was around midnight when I felt the urge to eat again. I walked out of the bedroom and into the living room, only to have my breath sucked out of me as I noticed the mop of red hair sitting on the couch so silently doing something on his phone.

            I was hoping that he didn’t hear me but he had and his head turned. I was petrified—ready to scream terrified. That was until I saw that his cheeks were tear stained and his eyes puffy. He quickly turned his head back to face forward and I felt the urge to go over and talk with him.

            So, I did…

            Rubbing my stomach and feeling the slight kicking every few moments, I walked up to him and took a seat beside him, “Did I really kill him?” He asked with a cracked voice. I nodded my head and felt the tears that I had held at bay splash down onto my lap, “I’m a monster.”

            He covered his face and sobbed silently for a few moments before lifting his head before saying, “I harmed you.”

            I nodded my head again, “You hurt me a lot, Mark.” I said through a broken sob, “You were my mate, the father of my little Willow…my world. But you’ve hurt me and I don’t know if I can trust you anymore.”

            “Everyone keeps saying that we are mated and that,” he pointed to my stomach, “Is my creation as well but why don’t I remember that? I’ve been thinking about this ever since this afternoon and I just want to remember.”

            I felt a strong kick from Willow and I decided that maybe if he felt her kick, he would remember. But I was scared of him touching me and hurting me more. But it was now or never, “Mark, she’s kicking.” I said softly.

            He turned to me and reached his open palm over to my stomach and I took a deep breath as I grabbed his wrist and led it to my stomach. It was a few moments before Willow kicked at the hand and I felt Mark’s hand jerk away, “Do you think she knows?” He asked softly.

            “Knows what?” I asked as I wiped the stray tears from my cheeks.

            “That I don’t remember her?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye Colton :(


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have NEVER been happier with myself because I'm giving you a chapter so soon AND it's longer than the last like four. I finally was hit was a great idea and it's just falling so closely in line that i'm literally shaking with excitement on how this turned out. But, this chapter does have a very deep part to it that can be seen as a trigger warning because it deals with a possible problem with Sean's pregnancy. I won't give anymore to it but just be aware. Also, the next chapter is going to be a ride. Everything is all coming together and it's feeling so great! This is mostly a Sean chapter so enjoy it :)

The next few weeks were tough to overcome. Ken was in a rapidly declining state over losing Colton but instead of wilting away, he spent his time working out and running which grew him to be one of the strongest pack members. We honored him to be the temporary Alpha until Mark was back to his sane state and James…well, I don’t know what happened with James.

            I remember seeing him while I was in the holding cell for whatever medical experiment the council was going to do on Willow and I. He was evil and conniving. I didn’t even know him anymore. He wasn’t the same James I grew up with—or he was and he just had a great façade.

            It made me wonder a lot: like what if James was a spy for the Lycan pack? And he’s been working for the council all this time and Luna was just his way of keeping an eye on me? He was one of the few people in my life to know I was a true Omega.

            I also haven’t heard from Jessie and I was beginning to get paranoid. What if he did something horrible to her? And the girls…please don’t let the girls be hurt! If anything, I’d give my life so theirs would be okay. They’re so young, they didn’t deserve the life they lived.

            It’s all been a blur really though. Mark’s been keeping to himself and every night, I’ve been sitting with him and showing him pictures of us from my phone and ultrasound photos of Willow and nothing has helped his memory. He just sits there so frustrated because he’s trying so hard and nothing is happening. But yet again, I’m the only one who will talk with him now. Everyone else is terrified and against me seeing him but, deep down, I still love him and want to be with him. I’m not going to let him suffer on his own.

            Today was actually my first appointment with Dr. Raven in months and I felt like she might be upset with my whole overall appearance. I don’t exactly appear the best and I know that I haven’t gained the respected weight.

            Sitting in the waiting room, I was all by myself. Every other chair was empty and I was completely and utterly alone. It wasn’t something I was okay with. I was nervous, I was scared of something happening. I just didn’t know anymore.

            But then the door opened and in walked a dark brunette haired man that I instantly recognized, “Dan!” I said happily, catching his attention.

            He turned around and I saw a beaming smile on his face. I got up and hugged him, happy to see someone I knew again.

            “How have you been?” He asked pulling back, “I haven’t seen you and I heard some horrible things happened. Are you okay? What did the council say?”

            I shrugged, “I don’t know if I’m necessarily okay but I haven’t seen the council yet. I actually ran away with the help of some amazing people and so far, the council hasn’t found us so I guess it’s all going okay.”

            Dan’s mouth was agape and I just nodded, “Well, what about Mark?”

            I shrugged and felt tears prick eyes, “We’re not okay right now.”

            “What’s going on?”

            “He doesn’t remember me, or Willow.”

            Dan pulled me into a hug and I felt myself tense slightly and then relax. He pulled back quickly and said, “I’m so sorry. I can’t even imagine what you’re going through.” He then stopped and said, “I actually have some good news to say.”

            “What is it?” I asked with a slight smile.

            “Well, I’m pregnant again.”

            I felt my mouth fall to my chest. How was he already conceiving another child when his first was just out of the womb? Theodore only had to be three months now.

            “I know, I know.” He said raising his hand, “Theodore was planned and this one certainly was not. Right after Theo was born, Phil and I decided that we needed a night to ourselves and it just happened. I just found out last week and so this is my first appointment. I guess our children are going to be really close to each other in age.”

            “Are you going to be barefoot and pregnant?” I asked with a slight giggle.

            He shook his head, wide eyed, “Hell no, this is the last one. I promise you that.”

            I just giggled a little more, feeling my other conflictions brush out of my head.

            “Sean McLoughlin?”

            I turned to the nurse who said my name and I said my goodbye to Dan. Waving my arm, I headed off with the nurse to the back room.

            She made me stand on the scale and I nearly cried when I saw my weight—which was originally 150, had made a staggering increase to 172. I was gaining weight and that made me really self-conscious. She made a joke to me about how she ‘was surprised that I could still bend over and tie my shoes’ which I said back, “I can’t.”

            I was never more relieved when Dr. Raven came in. She walked right over to me and scooped me into a hug, “Oh, Sean. I’ve heard about what happened and I can’t even express how much sympathy I want to give you right now.”

            “It’s been hard.” I said back as she pulled off.

            “How is everything?” She asked taking a seat, “Is she kicking?”

            “Yes,” I said rubbing my enlarged belly, “She’s kicking often actually. I love it.”

            She smiled, “That’s great because that means she is healthy. But because it’s been so long and you’re officially ending your second trimester, I’m going to need to perform some blood tests and urine tests. Just precaution.”

            She wrote some things down on her paper and I sat there in silence, “How is everything in your home environment?” She asked.

            “It’s been terrible.” I said truthfully, “I can’t even express that enough.”

            “Then I think it’s time to assign you a midwife.”

            “A midwife?” I asked curiously.

            “It’ll be a male Omega who has had children that will help you buy items, prepare your home, and eat healthy and nutritious meals until she is here.” She said matter of factly, “Speaking of which, does she have a name yet?”

            I nodded, “Willow Rayne.”

            Dr. Raven’s eyes grew soft, “That’s so pretty, Sean. I absolutely adore that name.” She wrote a few more things down before saying, “Can I ask you something personal?”

            “I guess.” I said with a slight pain.

            “Are you being abused at home by your mate?”

            I shook my head rapidly, “No, why would you say that?”

            “I can see the marks, Sean, the ones on your cheek.” She said was a slight motion, “You’ll need to be honest with me—“

            “Mark’s fine.” I said ending the conversation right then and there.

            She gave me sympathetic eyes and then nodded, showing she was moving on as well.

            It was silent between us for a few moments before she said, “Let’s go to the room next door and get the ultrasound done.”

            I nodded my head and followed her to the next room. I could feel Willow kicking up a storm in my stomach and her movements made me feel slightly uneasy. I wasn’t liking this feeling actually. Something felt wrong…

            Getting up on the table, I lifted my shirt to show my swollen stomach. Dr. Raven applied the gel and then get the machine ready before she began the ultrasound. When she began, I felt her move around on my skin and I looked at the monitor to not ready see anything.

            “Okay, so her heartbeat is normal but…”

            Shit, here we go.

            “She’s a lot smaller than she should be.” Dr. Raven said, her voice laced with concern, “She’s nearly five centimeters shorter than the average and that’s a big concern.”

            “What can we do?” I asked feeling tears blur my eyes.

            “We’ll have to run tests in the womb. It could just be anything but we’ll need to be certain.” She said quickly, “I’m sure that it won’t be nothing serious but we’ll need to make sure.”

            I felt myself break down into tears as I took her words in. My world was falling apart in front of my very eyes and I couldn’t do a damn thing. I was held in a holding cell where I was treated like an animal. I lost Mark. I lost Colton. I lost James…Jessie…everyone. I’m alone and now something might be wrong with Willow.

            “Sean, everything will be okay.” She said rubbing my shoulder in a comforting manner, “I’m almost one hundred percent certain that she is okay and will be okay. Some babies are naturally small and she might just be that.”

            I nodded my head as the tears worsened and I covered my face in shame at how emotional I was being. I was not in the right state of mind and it was getting worse every day. I was becoming unsure of how long I could remain this way without totally breaking.

            When the tears stopped, I wiped my face on my sleeves and set up, realizing that Dr. Raven had cleaned off my stomach and printed out a photo of the ultrasound for me. She rubbed my shoulder and I smiled weakly, “I’m sorry for being an emotional mess.”

            “You’re okay, Sean.” She said softly, “Everybody deserves a good cry once in a while. Now, no rush but we’ll need to schedule an appointment to do those tests so you can do that with my secretary.”

            I nodded my head and got up from the table, grabbing the photos from her and walking out the door. I walked down the hallway and stopped at the office to make an appointment: it was made for two weeks from now, December 23rd.

Fuck, it’s almost Christmas and I never even noticed.

            What the hell was I going to do now? I have no money, I have nothing I can do for anyone and I’m stuck again. I just sighed to myself.

            I walked out the door and noticed Dan wasn’t sitting there anymore and that there was another male sitting in the seat he had been. He had black hair that was fringed over his eyes and a pair of glasses. He was staring intently at his phone but he looked out of place.

            “Phil, you can come back with Dan now.”

            The man stood up, nodded to me and headed off to the back with the nurse. Oh, so that was Dan’s mate…never imagined that one honestly.

            I pushed the door open and walked into the breeze. The cool air was refreshing to my hot skin. I sighed and breathed in a big breath. I smiled slightly to myself and continued to my car where I was about to get inside when I heard my name being called behind me.

            I turned around and saw the familiar blonde haired female running up to me. Jessie!

            I welcomed her into my arms and I squeezed her, “Oh my gosh, you’re alive.” She exclaimed into my neck.

            I pulled back and smiled, “I could say the same for you.”

            She nodded her head and kept a tight hold on my hands, “I left James.” She said with a smirk, “I left him a few months ago and I talked with someone and they injected me with a serum that broke our bond. I honestly feel nothing for him anymore and I don’t know what happened with him but I’m happier. The girls are happier too. I actually was able to move into your old apartment.”

            “Really?” I said beaming a smile, “That’s great!”

            Suddenly, in an almost hilariously timed manner, my stomach growled and Willow kicked against my ribs and I rubbed my belly, “Do you want to go out to the lunch?” She asked with a giggle, “Come on, lets go. My treat.”

            “Okay,” I said getting into my car and allowing her to get into the passenger side.

            Today might be a great day after all.

            ***

            After what seemed like hours of nonstop catching up, I finally felt the exhaustion and lower back pain. I realized that I should probably get going home so I could have another ‘study session’ with Mark. I said my goodbyes to Jessie and then left the apartment, ready to take the forty five minute drive back home.

            I was almost to the base when I suddenly felt that something was very wrong with me. I was having extreme pains in my lower stomach and I didn’t know what was happening. I managed to make it to the base to stumble out of the car and fall to my knees. Mark, much to my surprise, was the first one to run over to me.

            “Are you okay?” he asked with furrowed eyebrows.

            “I don’t know.” I whispered, “It hurts.”

            But then just as soon as they came on, they were gone and I was feeling relief. I didn’t understand what had happened but I felt slightly different. Standing up, I looked at Mark and smiled.

            Mark was caring about me again…that made me happy.

            “Did something happen?” He asked softly.

            I shrugged my shoulders because I really didn’t know. I decided that I’d call Dr. Raven in the morning.

            I walked inside and Mark held my arm to keep me upright. As I got inside, I walked straight to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

            The pain I was feeling was my hips, they had expended ever so slightly but it was noticeable. Why were my hips expanding, I didn’t understand it?

            But then I realized why. My skin started to flush and I felt the air thicken around me. My breathing became slightly erratic and my flesh was hot to the touch.

            My hips were expanding because I was coming into heat and I need to fulfill it to keep my birthing channel open.

            Shit…how was I going to do this?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short kind of filler chapter but it's going towards the direction needed. I wanted to bang this out and give it to you because as of right now, the next update might not be for a while. I have a big trip starting next week and then after that, i'm into finals and that will take up my time. So, i didn't want to leave you hanging for that long without something that will give you a sense of closure. So, here you are and i'll see you soon :)

I was sweating and groaning as I shifted against the sheets in my bed. I had the door locked and nearly bolted as I figured out how the hell I was going to take care of myself. This heat was hitting harder than I had thought it would and I was horny beyond belief. I needed to relieve myself.

            I could feel the slick between my legs nearly flowing like a river. The last time it was like this, I was a teenager and was getting my first heat. I was nearly in the same predicament because this is the first full heat that I’ve had since before my pregnancy.

            I had my hand down the front of my pajama pants and I was stroking desperately as I was nearing my fifth orgasm of the day but it was never enough. It wouldn’t ever be enough. I was whimpering, nearly crying because I needed something more and nothing was happening.

            I heard a knocking on the door and I slowly got up, maneuvering to the door, nervous to open the wooden panel. Unlocking the panel and leaving behind a sheen of sweat, I opened the door and was faced with Mark. His eyes were filled with lust and he looked as if he was mad but I knew it was just the scent of me driving him to be.

            “You’re in heat?” He asked sniffing.

            “Mhm.” I whispered feeling overwhelming sensations overcome me.

            He nearly pounced on me and in the moment of time, I was just happy to be wanted by Mark again. I wanted him too.

            My slick was running down my legs still and as I fell onto the bed on my back, I felt him rip off my pants in a swift motion and my words were sucked out of my body as he was instantly entered inside of me with no other words or motions.

            I reached up and grabbed his shirt, fisting it in my hand as I moaned out and felt my heat finally being fulfilled. He was breathing hard and groaning as well and I can honestly say that it was the most erotic sight I’ve ever seen.

            In the space of a few minutes, I came three times before he even came once. Then, his rhythm faltered and he shoved into me, filling me with his endless amounts of cum as he knotted and leaned over me, careful of my swollen stomach.

            “Do you remember me?” I asked through quick breaths.

            He looked down at me and began to lean down as he pressed a kiss my lips and I felt complete again. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt our foreheads connect with a layer of sweat between us after our encounter. He pulled back and smiled at me.

            “My Sean…” He whispered against my lips, “And my little Willow.”

            I felt tears prick me eyes, “So you remember?”

            He nodded his head against my own, “Yes, Sean, I remember now.” He whispered against my skin.  

            That night, we did anything but sleep as we reunited for the first time in months.

            ***

            I woke up the next day in the afternoon beyond exhausted. My body ached and Willow was kicking and I wasn’t sure what had happened until I felt a set of arms rubbing my stomach gently and it hit me.

            Mark and I had reconciled and spent the whole night doing exactly what you would think but that wasn’t even the best part of it. The best part was that I had my Mark back and that’s all I ever wanted.

            He stirred behind me and I turned, my swollen abdomen in the middle of us as I looked at him. He was staring back and he had a relaxed smile on his face, “Do you remember what happened last night?” I asked softly.

            He nodded, “Yeah, and it was amazing.” He whispered leaning in and pressing a sound kiss on his lips. The kiss became heated between us but I pulled away with a groan as I was really not in the mood to do anything for a few days. I could already feel the familiar pain in my backside.

            “We need to talk.” I said regretting the words instantly.

            He nodded again, “Yeah, we do because I feel like we have a lot that needs to be sorted.”

            I shut my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, “Do you remember me?”

            “Why wouldn’t I remember my Sean and Willow?” he asked reaching down and placing his hands against my engorged belly. Willow began to kick and we both looked down and smile, “I certainly remember you, Willow Rayne. My little girl who is so strong just like her daddy.”

            I felt tears flow to my eyes and a few escape down my cheeks.

            But then it hit me that he could just be saying this because well…that’s what everyone has been telling him.

            “Are you sure you remember?” I asked softly, running my hands up his chest.

            “Yes, Sean, I’m sure I remember.” He said furrowing his eyebrows, “Last night, as you slept so peacefully on my chest, I just thought to myself how much I loved every moment with you. I was nearly in tears just at the fact that I was able to look at you and remember everything about us.”

            I smiled up at him and snuggled in as close as I could without Willow getting in way.

            ***

*Mark*

            The truth of everything, I _didn’t_ remember Sean or Willow. Rather, I remembered them based on how I was told by Ken this afternoon as Sean was gone to his appointment. But I wouldn’t show that to him—not in the distress that he is feeling right now.

            And then when he bolted into his room after arriving home and he smelled so strongly of that near perfect scent—I couldn’t control myself. And I was glad that he once again gave himself to me because I could just see in his eyes how he was so blissed and happy.

            Then last night, after all was said and done and he was drifting into a near death slumber, he whispered something to me that I _won’t_ forget.

            He whispered, _I have my Mark back._

            And I knew then that I couldn’t do anything to upset him. I had to just roll with this little bit of a lie for a while as Ken fed me more information.

            I don’t remember how we met, I don’t remember how we conceived Willow, and I don’t even remember much of him.

            But I can tell that just from being with him, we can make more memories that will out do the ones we already created.  


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very quick life note on why this chapter is really short and definitely just a filler: I have just entered my last two weeks of high school ever and I've been extremely busy and I will be even more so given that my finals begin this upcoming week. This is kind of pathetic really but because the next chapter will be super sappy and exciting, I had to put something in between the last one and the next one. I also have been neglecting this story because I've been in the process of writing a novella length story that will be coming out really soon that I'm sure you all will like! It's at 21 word pages and 13,000+ words and no where near the end but it's consumed my life. So be on the lookout for that! That being said, hang on just a little bit longer because guess who arrives in the next chapter! :) Happy reading!

Three Months Later

            “Hey, how are you feeling?”

            I looked up from my seated position to eye Mark who was standing before me. My stomach was so big now that I was currently using it as a mini table for my book I was trying to read. All has been calm around here regarding everything. We haven’t even heard from James or the Counsel and really, that could be a terrible thing or a great thing.

            I guess we’ll find out soon enough.

            I’m due to have Willow really soon. And by really soon, I mean in a month and a half.

            Following Mark and I’s rendezvous those few months ago, everything has been going great. Willow miraculously grew to the size she needed to be and everything was going right. My hips were expanding ever so slightly and heats were coming in quick boughs to keep my birthing channel open.

            Everything couldn’t have been better.

            Collecting my never-ending thoughts, I said back, “Okay, my back is sore and my hips are killing.”

            “Do you need anything?” He asked sitting down next to me, placing his hand over my engorged abdomen, and feeling Willow kick strongly at the touch, “No signs of any surprises yet?”

            I shook my head with a slight laugh.

            I have to go to the doctor every two weeks now and I just went a few days ago…and I was also informed that Willow was the size of a forty week baby and I could actually go into labor at any given moment and it wouldn’t be harmful to her.

            So, that being said, Mark asks me every few hours if I feel anything different to which I answer that I don’t. Everything just feels perfect right now.

            But I also have bigger news than just that…after Willow is born, I’m joining the Bloodlines Pack along with all the others of Luna and we are merging into one powerful pack. Mark is still the Alpha, I’ll always be his Omega, and Ken being his second in command.

            We’ve learned a lot about the true intentions of the Lycan Pack and it’s really made all of us see that there is nothing wrong with the Bloodlines and they were really only ever created to protect the original pack morals and values.

            But, like I said, everything is going great around here.

            “No, Mark, no surprises.” I said with a smile, rubbing my severely enlarged abdomen.

            “That’s good!” He said kissing my cheek, “Jessie stopped by yesterday while you were out with your friend Dan and set up the nursery. But you’re not allowed to see it yet because we’re not done and it’s a surprise.”

            I smiled at him as tears brimmed my eyes, “Why are you so good to me?” I asked.

            “I love you, that’s why.”

            “I love you too.”

            I guess that is something else to mention as well. Dan and I end up having appointments always on the same days and I figured that we could become close and maybe develop a friendship. I was never happier when he agreed and we began hanging out. Dan is visibly pregnant with his second child and he’s brought Theo with him on more than one occasion. The good news is that him and his mate Phil are joining Bloodlines too and have already been approved but they’re waiting for Dan to give birth before we perform the ritual.

            They’re two great guys.

            And another thing, Mark and I have been great these past few weeks. He’s back to the way he was and I’ve never been happier. He’s making sure that I’m content and comfortable in my final weeks and he just makes me so happy again.

            But there is always that nagging feeling in me that he’s lying about remembering me. I know Ken has been helping him and so hasn’t Jessie and Nate but there is only so much you can say before he’ll learn to just repeat it back to you.

            I’m not calling Mark a liar but I’m only saying that I believe he is.

            ***  
*Mark*

            “You and Sean got together in July, you remember that much?”

            I looked at Jessie and sighed, “Shit, no, but I keep thinking I do. It’s all such a blur. My whole time with him is just a giant void.”

            She looked at me and grasped my hands, “In November, you were taken by the Council and that is when you lost your memory.”

            “Yes, I know that much. I remember going to the big building and being thrown in a cell. I also remember pleading them to let me go as I looked at Sean through the one way glass wall of our rooms. Then I remember them telling me I was set to be executed and I pleaded for them to execute me but keep Sean and Willow safe and then they stuck a needle in my neck. I blacked out and woke up to Ken rescuing me.”

            “Well, a week ago, you never remembered that so we’re making progress.” Jessie said with a smile, “I know our goal is to have your memory restored by the time Sean gives birth but he can go any day know so any progress we make is great for you.” She said softly, rubbing her thumbs over my knuckles.

            Jessie has been such an amazing person to both Sean and I over these hard couple of months. She’s so patient, unlike Sean at this moment, and she always knows what to say to you. She’s a diamond in the rough with such a kind soul.

            I don’t understand how she could’ve bene with such an asshole like James.

            Speaking of James, I haven’t heard from him but Ken said he ran into who he thought was James in the city. He said he never talked to him but James looked him dead in the eyes.

            “I’m getting a headache,” I said pulling my hands away from hers and rubbing my temples, “Can we go work on the nursery?”

            She got up from our spot at the kitchen table and smiled, “Sure thing, let’s go.”

            The nursery…the most beautiful room I’ve ever seen.

            Sean and I both agreed on the room but I wasn’t letting him see the product until it was completely finished and up to my standards. Right now, it was pretty close.

            Jessie and I both painted the room a pretty shade of light pink and we put stickers of trees on the walls. The crib was one of Jessie’s old cribs and we stained it so it was darker and matched our theme. We set up the jungle inspired mobile and we put the stuffed animals on the mattress on the crib. We also set up the changing table and we have all of that ready. Now was just to finish putting up the decorations.

            “Sean is going to cry when he sees this.” Jessie said laughing.

            “When doesn’t he cry anymore?” I asked back laughing just as hard.

           


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...hey...about this chapter...it came out really fast am i right? Basically, i got really excited to write this part and i couldn't stop once i began and it took me just a little over twenty four hours to write and have beta'd. I'm really happy with how it turned out but i have to say that this chapter may hit a little close to home for some because it involves some very heavy topics. I guess the best thing to remember for this chapter is sometimes, everything goes as planned and then suddenly, it just doesn't anymore and it's out of everyone's control. But on the very plus side, everyone say Hi to Willow Rayne!

I awoke the Friday of the next week with a sharp pain emitting from my stomach and I sat up in bed, grabbing my abdomen and screaming in pain. Looking at the clock quickly on the bedside table, I noticed the time read 3:27 am. When I screamed as another sense of pain hit, Mark shot up just as fast as he could and looked at me with a certain frightened expression that I couldn’t describe.

            “What’s going on?” Mark asked looking around me.

            Another wave of pain hit me and I knew what they were: contractions. Willow was coming and she was going to happen now if I didn’t do something.

            I didn’t even get a word in about what was happening until I felt a puddle of wetness seep around me and an uncomfortable rush of liquid exit my body: my water just broke.

            “Mark,” I said panting, “She’s coming!”

            Mark jumped up from the bed and ran over to me, grabbing my hands to help me stand up. But I couldn’t…the pain was too much. I set back on the bed and screamed as another contraction hit and I suddenly felt the overwhelming feeling to push.

            “I need to go get the others.” He said getting up and running from our room, “We don’t have time to get you to the hospital.”

            I started to cry as I got scared of the possibility of something happening to me. I wasn’t in the proper care of any doctors and I knew I was at risk. But if I couldn’t make it, I’d rather give birth in our house than on the side of the road in a car.

            Another wave hit me just as Mark was running back into the room with Jessie, Ken, and Nate. Jessie had blankets in her arms, Nate had towels, and Ken was just handling himself for the sake of moral support.

            Jessie got down on her knees on the floor and ripped one of the towels from Nate as she placed it between my legs. I was crying, screaming even, and I didn’t even want to know what I looked like but it wasn’t pretty.

            “Mark, remove his pants for me.”

            Mark complied and ripped my boxers from my legs and set the wet material on the floor. He sat on the bed next to me and wrapped me in his arms as I squeezed his shirt and cried into it. Another feeling of needing to push began and I couldn’t hold it off this time, “I have to push!” I breathed out.

            “Okay, sweetie, do what feels natural to you. We can do this. Deep and calm breaths.” She turned to Nate and shooed him to the kitchen, “Go sterilize a pair of scissors. We’ll need them to cut the umbilical cord.”

            “How the fuck do I do that?” he cried in a panicked frenzy.

            “Ten minutes in boiling water and two in alcohol.”

            Both he and Ken ran off to the kitchen, leaving Jessie, Mark and I in the room.

            I screamed and tears were running down my cheeks as I felt the need to just push and get rid of this horrible pain that was occurring. I didn’t know what was happening and I was terrified. I knew I was giving birth but…it’s not supposed to hurt this bad right?

            “Sean, sweetie, you’re crowing. Push!” She exclaimed, “Ken! I’m gonna need you!” She cried towards the kitchen.

            Ken came back a few moments later but I wouldn’t have nearly noticed because I was too busy pushing a fucking baby from God-knows-where!

            Mark was holding my hand and whispering words of encouragement in my ear as I felt the urge to push again. This time, it felt like some of the pressure was being relived from me. But I also looked down to see Ken was holding up one of my legs and Mark was holding the other one up as Jessie did something between them.

            “Great job, sweetie, we’re almost there!” Jessie said quickly, “One more big push and she’ll be out.”

            I took a deep breath and grunted as I pushed once more and all at once, the pain and the pressure was gone and my body just felt relief.

            And then I heard it, I heard the sound of a baby crying and I began to cry hysterically into Mark’s shoulder. Mark wrapped me in his arms and I could hear his crying as well.

            I don’t even remember all that happened next because it was a giant blur.

            I remember looking at Mark who was holding Willow and looking at her with the most loving eyes but then I remember trying to ask for her but no one answering me. I then heard what sounded like constant dripping and Jessie screaming, “He’s bleeding badly! We need to get him to the hospital, right now.”

            And that was all.

            ***

            I woke up with my throat sore and a searing headache. I opened my eyes to the blinding light and saw I was in a hospital room. I don’t remember ever getting there or anything.

            I just wanted my daughter.

            “Wi—“

            “Shh.” I felt hands on my face as I looked up at the man holding me, Mark.

            His face was puffy and tear stained and he looked God awful.

            “Baby, don’t strain yourself.” He said softly, “You’ve been through a lot.”

            “Where’s Willow?” I pleaded, tears running down my cheeks.

            “She’s right next to you in her own bed. She’s perfect, Sean.”

            “I wanna hold her.”

            “When you’re feeling better.” He said kissing my forehead gently.

            “What happened?” I asked in my weak voice.

            “Not so many questions right now.” He said back as he smoothed my hair from my forehead.

            I went to move up in the bed and sit up when I felt like all energy was drained from my body. I turned to my side and saw that I had two different IV lines going into my body. One was a regular IV and the other was a bag of blood.

            I turned back to Mark, my body shaking and my lip quivering, “Mark…”

            “I didn’t want to tell you yet because I didn’t want to upset you but you nearly bled out. You lost so much blood, God, Sean, it was everywhere. It pooled on our bedroom floor and in my car, I tried holding a towel to where it was exiting but it just soaked the towel and…I was lost you for a moment. Your breathing stopped and I didn’t know what to do. We got you to the hospital with Willow and they grabbed her and took her one way and took you another. I didn’t hear anything about you until a few hours ago. This is your third blood transfusion.”

            I had tears running down my cheeks and my lips were shaking so bad that I figured I looked like a six year old, “Why did that happen?”

            “Sean, I need to say this…I will forever love you. I will never leave you and I want you to know that. I will always love you.”

            “Why are you saying this?” I asked whimpering.

            “Baby, they had to tie off your womb because your body just cannot handle bearing a child. It’s why you have complications with Willow’s growth in the beginning.”

            “Mark...” I said beginning to sob, “I can’t have any more children?”

            He shook his head at me as tears run down his cheeks in a steady stream, “No, Sean, you cannot have any more children.”   
            He gathered me in his arms as we both released all of the emotions that were flowing through our body at that moment in time.

            But I shouldn’t even be sad about it because we have Willow and she’s prefect. I couldn’t have asked for anything more.

            We were broken apart by the sound a cry and Mark released me to walk over to the crib they had her in. Mark reached down and picked up a little pink blanket and walked over to me. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to me and moved the blanket down slightly.

            And it was love at first sight. Her face was so small and her eyes were wide open in a dark blue color that were mesmerizing, “Let me hold her, please?” I pleaded.       

            I held out my arms and Mark set the fragile little bundle into them. I held him close to my chest as I reached down and moved the blanket again. Her nose was a little pug nose and her eyes were just so big and blue like my own. Her hair was dark black like Mark’s natural color and she had the chubbiest cheeks.

            Love…that was the only word that I could describe.

            I touched my finger lightly to her and moved down her chest gently, wanting to feel her, to make sure she was real. Suddenly, I felt a little hand move and touch my finger and I jumped slightly before looking down and seeing her tiny little hand peeking from outside it’s confines. I smiled at her and said, “Hi, Willow, I’m your daddy.”

            She made a little noise before struggling for a second and then shutting her eyes and falling asleep in my arms.

            Yes…love…that’s all I could say.

            I got many visitors while I was in the hospital. They ranged from Jessie, Nate, and Ken to Dan and Phil and Theo. Mark also made sure to call my mother and let her know of the news and she was more than thrilled to book a plane out to California to see us.

            I was able to leave the hospital after four days of being in there. I was given pills for my many complications and they even injected me with a birth control serum that, even if the tying failed, wouldn’t allow for me to be pregnant for at least three years.

            Introducing Willow to her nursery, I got excited to see how perfect she looked laying in her crib. Mark and I got into the habit of reading to her every night as she slept and then when she woke, each of us taking turns to service her.

            We were in such a tight knit routine that we had temporarily forgotten all of the troubles that could arise from this. We put that aside at the clear fact that I was still alive, Willow was healthy, and Mark was a perfect father.

            What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me...i cried too.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All it took was one week for me to finally say, I have a fucking direction again for Bloodlines! Can you believe this? How long has it been? Oh my gosh, I cannot believe this! I never honestly thought this story would come back to me until months later than this but it took me a week since I wrote the hiatus note. I think I deserve an award here haha but in all seriousness though, I am giving you a new chapter that is 3000+ words long and it's really a prize. But sadly, i have one more chapter left after this one and then the story is done. The next chapter will have the battle, an ending, and everything else in between and I have no doubt that it's going to be extremely long. So be prepared.  
> Anyways, thank you all for sticking with this story and waiting for me to get back in gear. You guys are amazing and I cannot believe how much praise this story has gotten!  
> Happy reading, enjoy the chapter!

Four Months Later:

            Today was the day…I stood with my body towards the fire along with all the previous members of Luna that are all going to be on the side of Bloodlines as this war is about to breakout.

            We were informed of such a battle only three days before. Apparently the council had just gotten word that Willow had been born earlier than expected and they…they want her dead. Who knew that such a little innocent being could cause such a giant cluster fuck?

            James wasn’t happy knowing that Mark and I had gone through and finished my pregnancy, having Willow. Instead, he was more worried about saving his precious pack than worrying about our wellbeing out here.

            And, on top of that, I’ve been struggling because my body is all messed up from the pregnancy. I went immediately on suppressants and birth control the week after Willow was born but my body isn’t reacting with them well. I mean, I’m not getting heats anymore, but I could still feel when I was supposed to get one—I get one once every other month—and it just ruins my body. I become exhausted and cranky and just not fit to be around. Mark has learned his lesson from that…

            Now, I’m standing here with Willow in my arms as I waited for Mark to finish the ritual into the pack. I had already pledged my allegiance to the Bloodlines less than a week ago but this was the official test. I don’t know what it consisted of but I was ready to fully be able to be Mark’s Omega without any persecution.

            Looking around, I breathed in the surroundings and looked at all the people standing here. There were Dan and Phil, Jess and Nate, and all the rest of the Luna and other packs that wanted to join.

            Mark and his beta Ken were able to get the word out about the true intentions of the Bloodlines. The Bloodlines were meant to keep the order of the original Lycan Pack but their intentions were deemed as wrong. We were brainwashed into thinking these guys were brutes and hazards to society when, in reality, we were. James knew about this from the time he was young and that’s why Mark and he never got along.

            Mark also explained that he grew up being told to dislike the Lycan’s because they were the demons of society. He said he always put up a tough front for us was because he knew that everyone was terrified of Bloodlines so why not enforce that?

            Then last night, as we were cuddling in bed, relishing in the fact that Willow was actually sleeping, Mark and I discussed a lot of stuff. I asked him why he never was mated before myself and he told me that when he first met me, when we were so young, he knew I was always his. He admitted that he followed me to the bar that night and he knew I was going to be there. He said he never intended on doing anything with me but it just happened and he never regretted it.

            It was something I was so happy to discuss with him because it was honest things that I never knew. It made me feel just so much better about myself.

            Pulling me from my thoughts, I looked up when I heard footsteps that were crinkling leaves, and I saw Mark walking forward: a sharp bladed knife in his hand. I felt my throat tighten, what was that?

            “Are you all ready to commit yourself to the Bloodlines?” Mark asked, his voice deep and laced with fear. If I had never been mated to Mark, I would’ve turned and ran the other way at how terrifying he was.

            His pupils were red and I could tell he was half-changed, his wolf fighting violently to get out. But he was holding him at bay, “In order to be properly committed to the Bloodlines, I need you to raise your left hand and recite after me.” I passed Willow to Ken who was our self-proclaimed Uncle to Willow, and then raised my left hand, “I will commit to the Bloodlines Pack until the day I shall perish. From this day forward, I am solemnly committed to obeying my leader, my Alpha of the pack. I will not fight without permission and I will not shed another blood unless they had shed mine first. I pledge thee to Bloodlines.”

            We all repeated Mark’s words and he smiled at us, “Perfect.” He growled, walking over to me.

            I smiled at him and he smiled back. I went to move my hand back down to my side but he grabbed my wrist, smirking, “Not done yet, baby.” He whispered, holding the knife up.

            I suddenly became nervous and I felt my throat tighten, “What are you…?”

            “I need you to surrender your blood to the fire. It’s part of the oath.” He whispered, pressing the blade against my palm.

            Taking a deep breath, I shut my eyes: I have given birth naturally, I can handle a little cut to the palm. I felt the sharp stinging as the blade pierced my skin and I yelped out, feeling tears begin to form under my eyelids. I opened my eyes to see Mark, who had tears in his eyes as well, smile at me, “You did perfectly, babe.” He said with a choked voice, “Go to the fire and let three drops fall into the embers.”

            I nodded at him and walked carefully over to the fire, letting the three drops drip from the side of my hand. When they sizzled, I stepped back and was greeted by Mark, who leaned in a kissed me, “I’m so proud of you.” He whispered against my lips as he pulled back and walked around the circle of the fire.

            He went through everyone and then when he was sure everyone was done, he smiled at us and said, “Let us run in celebratory manners.”

            Looking at him, I smiled before feeling my white wolf come through my skin.

            After almost a year, I was able to release my inner self again.

            Pounding through the forest, I caught up with my big black wolf and nudged my snout against his furry body. He huffed towards me and I felt my wolf smile as he licked a stripe up the side of my head. I nuzzled my smaller body into his and we just stood there in the woods enjoying something we hadn’t been able to.

            Well, that was until Mark got a boost in his libido and I felt his wolf mount me---but that’s beside the point.

            ***

            I was giving Willow her evening bottle when Mark walked into our cabin. He was sweating and his body was radiating anger. I turned to him and furrowed my eyebrows, “What happened?” I asked with a slight bit of sarcasm in my voice.

Mark was a powder keg—not around myself obviously—but he lost his temper when someone acted like a moron around him (His words, not my own). He groaned out and hit his fists on our counter.

            “Nate got word that the battle is going to be full Lycan against Bloodlines—we don’t stand a fucking chance.”

            I walked over to him, Willow having just finished her bottle. I placed the empty bottle on the counter beside his hand and moved her so she was on my shoulder as I burped her, “Don’t say it like that,” I said softly, “Who knows what could happen.”

            “Who knows?” He asked furiously, “What could happen is that I die—or you do—and then what is going to happen to Willow? What will happen to her?”

            I felt tears prick my eyes at just the thought of that, “Mark…don’t say shit like that.”

            “No, Sean, it’s exactly what’s going to happen.” He said sadly, “And we need to plan out what we’re going to do now.”

            I felt my lip quiver and a tear slide down my cheek, “But I don’t…”

            “We _have_ to.” He said walking up to me, placing his hands on my hips, “Let’s put Willow to bed and then we can discuss this.”

            I nodded my head slowly, turning so I could walk Willow off to her nursery. Once inside, I changed her into her night-onesie and changed her into a night-time diaper. I then laid her in bed and turned her mobile on—she loved the thing. I then turned out the baby monitor and grabbed the other one, taking it out with me just in case.

            Walking back into the living room, I saw Mark was sitting on our couch with a notebook and pen in his hand. I walked around the side of the couch and sat down by him, noticing he was already writing things down, “So, what will happen if I die?” he asked sadly.

            I choked on my own saliva and coughed out, feeling my throat seize again as I felt the tears begin at the thought of losing my mate. My bond mark began to itch and ache at the thought as well. I turned to him and saw he was beginning to cry as well, “I don’t know.” I said, “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

            “Please, just try and think…” He said sternly.

            “I guess…” I began as I felt the tears pour down my cheeks, “I guess I’d stay here and I’d raise Willow by myself. Maybe with the help of others that are left.”

            He turned his head away from me and I saw his shoulders tremble as he cried himself. I reached for him and he whipped his head around as he whispered, “If something happened to you…” he began, “I wouldn’t raise Willow by myself.”

            I looked at him through blurry eyes, “What do you mean?” I asked softly, pained really.

            He let out a shuddering breath as he said, “I probably would let my parent’s raise her. I couldn’t do it, Sean.”

            I felt my heart split in two, “You’d get rid of Willow?”

            “I wouldn’t get rid of her.” He said, “I’d still be in her life but I couldn’t raise her by myself. I have no parenting instincts. You take care of her now while I sit on my ass, not knowing what to do.”

            “Mark, you’re a perfect father.” I said to him, my voice breaking, “She loves you and you can do it.”

            “But nothing will happen to you.” He said softly, “Because I’ll let myself die before you do.”

            He looked at me and suddenly, his eyes squinted and he broke into a set of tears that I’d never seen him do before. His face was written with sadness and sorrow. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to myself as I cried with him.

            The only thing that could be heard between us for a moments was just anguished crying. He was holding onto me as tightly as he could and I felt my heart breaking with each of our cries.

            He pulled back first…looking at me with sad eyes. He pushed my hair out of my face and smiled a sad smile, “I love you so much, Sean.”

            “I love you so much too.” I whispered back to him.

            His moved and his lips were suddenly placed on my own…salty and wet from his tears. I kissed back and our kisses turned heated, passionate. I was suddenly fully back on the couch with Mark over me, biting down my neck. I felt him sniff my neck and I smiled at how he was scenting me again. It felt like our first encounter all over again.

            I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt him kiss back up my jaw, pressing a heated kiss to my lips again. He pulled back and I saw how red and swollen his lips were but how his eyes were dilated with lust, “I want you.” He murmured, kissing me again.

            “I want you too.” I whispered back.

            Mark and I haven’t been intimate since Willow was born because he was scared of hurting me, but tonight, I knew that we both needed it. We both needed to feel the connection with each other all over again.

            And we did…right there on the couch as Willow slept in her room.

            ***

            Time went by unsettlingly fast once the ritual was completed. We spent our days training for battle and preparing to fight. Dan, being almost ready to give birth, was told just to be the supplier for drinks, food, and anything that could be helpful with our fighting. We were all praying that Dan would hold off until after the battle was done to give birth to his second child but we knew that wasn’t going to happen. He waddled everywhere, his stomach was carrying low, and he’s been starting to feel the beginning stages of contractions.

            But, he still managed to get everything for us as well as babysit Willow while we’re training. Dan is an amazing person.

            Today though, I wasn’t feeling right…at all. I woke up and I was feeling sick to my stomach but I figured it was from drinking with the pack last night and it was the remnants of a hangover. I didn’t even notice that anything was a red flag until I noticed that Mark was becoming very territorial over myself.

            He hasn’t done that since…

            …since I was pregnant with Willow.

            But no, I couldn’t be pregnant again. Mark and I have only been intimate once and it wasn’t even when I was in heat. I’ve been taking suppressants and I’m on multiple forms of birth control. It’s just not possible.

            So I went to talk to the person who knew what I was going through: Dan.

            I walked slowly into Dan and Phil’s cabin and I saw Dan sitting in the chair rubbing his enlarged stomach. He looked over at me and smiled, “Hey.”

            “Can we talk?” I asked softly.

            “What about?” he asked sitting up as best he could at nine months pregnant.

            I walked over to him and sat down across from him in the opposite chair, “How long was it after Theo that you knew you were pregnant?”

            His eyes widened and he looked at me, “Oh, I don't know, um…about three months or so. Honestly, the second pregnancy can be detected faster and so I was able to know about exactly how long I was. I was about six weeks when I found out. Why are you asking?”

            I avoided his question to ask another one of my own, “Were you in heat when this one was conceived?”

            Dan shook his head, “No, actually. Phil and I knew we wanted another child but we never planned on having one this quick. We were intimate all the time so I don’t know specifically which time conceived little Dustin but I never had a heat between the first time I gave birth and finding out I was pregnant.” He said matter of factly, “I asked Dr. Raven and she told me that your fertility rate increases once the first child has been born. It’s like your fertility springs through the roof.”

            I felt my eyes widen and I clasped my hand over my mouth.

            He looked at me again, “Sean, do you think you could be?”

            I shrugged before tears sprung down my cheeks and my shoulders trembled, “I was told that I could never have another child after Willow so I’m praying that I’m not but God, Dan, the signs are all there already.”

            “Have you turned?” he asked gently, “You’ll know if you are if you can’t turn into your wolf.”

            Shit…I forgot about that. What am I going to do?

            The door to the cabin opened and Phil walked in, “Mark is asking for you Sean. He told me to get you so we can have our afternoon training run.”

            Having no other choice, I said my goodbyes to Dan and walked behind Phil out of the cabin. I wiped my eyes and headed out the door, looking for Mark who was standing with the group, laughing at something that had been said.

            He looked over at me and I put on a fake smile as I walked up to him and he wrapped his arm around me, “Ready to go for a run?” he asked with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow.

            I nodded, “yeah…”

            “I’m going to lead the run so I’ll get started and then you can catch up to me.”

            I smiled a fake smile, “Okay.”

            He stood away from me and took his clothes off quickly before black fur erupted from under his skin. He got down on all fours, his bones shifting as his wolf came into full view and he tore into the forest like a Bat out of Hell.

            The other pack members stared me as they waited for me to turn.

            So I stood there, and I concentrated. I felt my wolf brush under my skin but it couldn’t break through. Nothing was happening.

            I choked out a sob and ran away from the group as they began to whisper and talk amongst themselves at what just happened.

            I didn’t even want to know myself.  
            When Mark returned later the evening, he gave me a glare that read he was angry with me. But I couldn’t even look at him because I had been crying all evening as Dan babysit Willow. I was sitting on the couch with my knees cradled to my chest.

            When Mark noticed this, he ran over to me and got down in front of me, “What’s wrong, baby?” he asked.

            I shook my head, sobbing again into my knees, “I can’t say…”

            “Sean, you can tell me anything. I am your mate.” He said gently.

            I choked back a sob and wiped my eyes before I spoke.

            “I—I—I think I might be pregnant again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who may have noticed, I have deleted the work 'Follow Me Into the Woods'. Now, before anyone asks why or protests, it is because I have abandoned the story and hadn't even touched it for months. I may eventually add it back onto here once I complete it, if i even do honestly. I'm sorry to who enjoyed the work but I didn't want to keep seeing something of mine that wasn't ever finished. It didn't feel right. Now, I have been thinking of writing another vampire/human story but warning, it probably will not be septipiler. I've been wanting to write a Phanfiction and honestly, I feel like that genre is the type that works better with them than Septiplier. Once again, sorry to those who enjoyed that story, you may see it here again. Until then, please continue to enjoy my other stories. It means so much to see so many people love my writing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE

God, I can't even begin to explain how much of a disappoint I feel with this story. When I started it, I had no idea where it was going, or what I was doing. For that matter, I really don't even know now. I've been upset with this story so many times that I really can't even describe the stress this has put me through. Originally, I put that there were going to be 17 chapters but now that I've thought about it, that doesn't seem fair at all given the time I've taken to write this story. 

In addition to that, I don't have a copy of this story on my current computer and I'm busy with college now. So the computer that this story is on is sitting at my house away from college. And whenever I go home, I have every intention to try and write this but I just...can't. Like, I have no direction for it right now and until I find that, I'm afraid that I can't finish the story. 

Mark my words, I will finish this even if it takes me years. But it's not going to be in the near future like I had promised. I'm so sorry and I hope everyone understands. I have other stories that I'm writing right now that I can update regularly so I hope you can read those and that will suffice until this one comes back. 

Once again, I'm very sorry that you guys have been waiting on me. I really appreciate everyone's opinions on this story! I've never seen a group of readers so kind in my life and you guys are all amazing! I really don't deserve the kindness that you give to me and my writing, I'm just an 18 year old college student that had no fucking clue what they want to do with their life. 

So to wrap this all up, I love you all and the support you've given this story. Like I said, this isn't the end and I will finish it, but it's not going to be any time in the near future. 

Thank you guys for all you've given me with Bloodlines...

-Lexi

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback such as kudos and comments are appreciated. Happy reading! :)


End file.
